Transfert
by Liosalfar
Summary: Damned, un humain de bien de chez nous se retrouve à Konoha... Coup classique, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez. Ceci est une tentative d'Oc sans Mary-Sue. Je compte sur vous pour me faire toute remarque si jamais ça tourne trop au style sus-cité !
1. Premier contact

_Hunhun, j'adore les fics où des persos de ntore monde débarquent dans celui de l'anime… C'est mon genre favori, aussi, maintenant que je connais un peu mieux Naruto…_

_Allons-y gaiement !_

_Commençons par le **disclaimer **: le seul perso qui est à moi, c'est ma tite Aïssa… (et pas Aïcha…), ainsi que, bien sûr, tous ceux que son arrivée impromptue introduit dans l'histoire…_

_**Transfert.**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

* * *

Ouah… Les nuits de camping en solitaire, y a que ça de vrai !

Je sors de ma tente en m'étirant voluptueusement : pour une fois, un propriétaire sympa avait eu la gentillesse de me laisser camper dans son bois sans poser de problèmes. Pour couronner majestueusement la soirée et la nuit, il n'y avait pas eu un seul nuage, et j'avais pu profiter sans aucun problème des constellations diamantées, avant de dormir autrepart que sur une fourmilière.

Et oui, je me présente, Aïssa Pandore Canelle, LA professionnelle en plans foireux. Spécialité : le camping sur fourmilière. Très désagréable, je peux vous garantir. M'enfin, après le nombre d'essais, j'ai la peau rodée, et maintenant, je vais devoir changer de spécialité : le camping sur nid de cloportes… Quand à mon prénom… Enfin, mes prénoms… Allez pas me demander pourquoi j'en ai trois, j'ai pas choisi… D'après mes parents, c'est sympa d'avoir trois prénoms… Aïssa, ça vient d'Agnès, et ça veut dire pur (en quoi ? pas en conneries, en tout cas…), Pandore, c'est mythologique, c'est l'imbécile qui a libéré tous les maux sur la terre (merci papa-maman…) Canelle, parce qu'il paraît que je sens naturellement ça (allez savoir, peut-être que je suis somnambule et que je me parfume à la canelle la nuit.). M'enfin, pour le moment, je sentais surtout la sueur et le café renversé (ben oui, la Thermos n'était pas étanche, contrairement à ce qui était garanti par le vendeur, et je ne promets pas, malgré mon sac de couchage, l'immobilisme total de mes bras et jambes. Sont trop énergétiques, ces petits là, faut les laisser s'exprimer !) Bref, en attendant, je me trouvais avec une énorme tâche marron sur le T-shirt et une belle brûlure sur tout le bras droit (allô maman, bobo…), et, accessoirement, un paquet de biscottes-qu'on-mangera-sans-café-merci-qui ? Merci le vendeur !

Je ne vous raconte pas ma tête au réveil (cheveux z'en bataille, dans les z'yeux tout embrouillés de sommeil où qu'il se passe pas grand'chose. Ah, tiens, si cette nuit, j'ai rêvé de mon prince charmant. Vas y voir dans dix mille ans, ma vieille, y a des choses qui changent pas, y compris ton penchant à la paresse… J'ai un poil dans la main qui doit faire dans les dix centimètres de long, c'est que ça commence à devenir lourd, à cette longueur-ci… Et on est encore plus flemmard.) Bref, je vous passe la description, il est temps que je me réveille !

Petit débarbouillage, ramassage de la tente à vitesse grand V (rha, fichu tissu de m… Pourquoi ça se plie pas tout seul ?), éteignage du feu (mission accomplie, chef, après avoir trempé mes affaires de rechange en me tordant la cheville dans une pierre traîtresse, la vache, ça fait mal…), j'ai fini par me mettre en route. Pour où ? Ben chez moi, pardi. En premier lieu, la poubelle du coin, si je veux repasser une nuit ici, y a pas intérêt à ce que je laisse de traces…

* * *

Je suppose que vous connaissez le rituel...

Check-list : Boule Quies ? OK. Miel pour la gorge ? OK. Pas un seul spectateur à la ronde ? OK.

Attention, trois, quatre...

Un kilomètre à pied, ça useuuuh, ça uuuuseuuuh… Un kilomètre à pieeeeeed, ça useuh les soulieeeeers…

Une fois, ça va, deux, ça commence à devenir chiant, trois…

Laissez tomber.

Ca faisait bien une demi-heure que je marchais dans cette magnifique forêt-où-qu-il-y-a-plein-d'insectes,-plein-de-trous,-plein-d'arbres,-plein-de-couteaux-perdus-qui-traînent-par-terre…

Pleins de QUOI ?

Déposant mon sac à terre, je me suis penchée vers l'éclat qui avait attiré mon attention. Ouais, c'était bien un couteau. Bizarre, d'ailleurs, ce couteau… Un anneau au bout (oh, c'est marrant, on peut le faire tourner au bout de l'index… Arrête avant de te l'enfoncer dans la paume.), un manche couvert d'un bandage (pôv' tit couteau, il a dû se blesser…), et une lame épaisse, à quatre faces, rien à voir avec les couteaux de cuisine.

Mais sur quoi je suis tombée, moi ?

En plus, y a plein de sang dessus, c'est dégeula…

DU SANG ?

Damned (prononcez « damnèd », et non pas « dam'd », ça fait trop snob…), y a eu crime, et moi, pôôôvre crétine, je ramasse l'arme en question en laissant avec particulièrement d'attention mes empreintes digitales dessus… Plus crétin, on fait difficilement.

* * *

La réflexion fut rapide : premier réflexe stupide, je laisse tomber le couteau à terre.

Second réflexe stupide, je recule.

Troisème réflexe stupide, j'oublie que d'une, je suis chargée comme un bourricot avec mon matériel de camping, et que de deux…

La forêt, c'est traître.

"AÏEEEEEUUUUUUUH !"

Saloperie de cheville. Heureusement que y a personne, j'ai l'air de quoi, moi, maintenant, à me mordre le poignet pour ne pas hurler de douleur (paradoxe…), avec ma cheville qui saigne et qui fait un angle bizarre…

Ding ! L'information monte au cerveau… Ma cheville me fait mal, saigne, et fait un angle bizarre… JE ME SUIS CASSEE LA CHEVILLE.

"Mais pourquoi moi…", pleurais-je désespérément. "Pourquoi aujourd'hui… Et pourquoi près du lieu d'un crime, avec l'arme couverte de mes empreintes digitales attentionneusement déposées par votre servante ?"

La journée avait bien commencée (ou presque, dirons nous.), mais je sentais qu'elle n'allait pas aller mieux.

Et j'avais raison. Pour commencer, j'ai eu l'extraordinairement bonne idée (miracle, tout est possible…) de prendre mon portable pour essayer d'appeler Police Secours. Peine perdue, pas de couverture réseau. Et voilà, j'aurais presque pu parier, c'est vendredi 13 aujourd'hui, et on m'a pas prévenue ? 

Bref, phase suivante, j'ai décidé de lever le nez pour essayer de situer où j'étais.

Argloups.

Juste au dessus de moi, il y avait un… cadavre, employons le mot, transpercé de dizaines de ces couteaux qui traînaient sur le sol, et pis des petites étoiles aussi. En ferraille. Ca avait l'air de faire mal. Ah, super, y en avait pas qu'un exemplaire, géniaaaaaaal… Mais qu'est ce que je fais là, moi ?

Troisièmement, j'ai senti la pression des lanières de mon sac sur mes épaules s'alléger, et, lorsque je me suis retournée, il avait disparu. Une branche avait craqué, et il devait sans doute être tombé… Dans le gros trou noir que je voyais derrière moi.

Bon, on s'enfonçait encore un peu plus dans les ennuis… Autant aller jusqu'au bout.

* * *

"Ai…de moi…

-Quoi !"

Hein ? Qui ? Que ? Quoi ? Dont ? Où ? Tournant la tête de tous côtés, essayant de déterminer d'où venait la voix, je commençais à paniquer.

"Là…haut."

Là-haut… Deux secondes de réflexion… AAAAAAARGH ! UN CADAVRE QUI PARLE !

Le Tarzan macchabée a tourné vers mon visage au moins aussi blanc que mon T-shirt (ce qui devait être un assez beau spectacle, ma foi, pour une basanée maghrébine aux cheveux noirs et yeux verts) ses propres yeux, et a murmuré une nouvelle fois.

"Aide-moi…"

Aider ? Mais… c'était plutôt moi qui avait besoin d'aide, là ! Et d'urgence ! Et moi, comme une crétine, je trouve un tronc compatissant qui m'aide à me relever et m'approche en boitillant du pseudo-cadavre.

"Qu'est… ce que je peux faire ?", ais-je demandé.

-Le… kunaï… lance-le moi."

Le kewa ? Euh, bon… Lancer, ça, je comprenais. Moi, ça devait être lui (pitié, commencez pas avec les considérations philosophiques, j'ai certainement pas envie de discuter sur le thème l'Autre, c'est Moi.). Lancer, lui… Qu'est-ce qu'on lance, d'habitude ?

Pas mal de choses… Des fleurs, des branches pour que le chien aille les chercher en les rapportant en frétillant de la queue, des pierres à jeter dans la rivière pour qu'il y retourne toujours en frétillant de la queue, des assiettes aussi, lors des disputes conjugales, des livres, des oreillers… J'avais rien de tout ça à portée !

Re-Ding ! Les spectacles au cirque de ma petite enfance me revinrent en mémoire : lancer de couteau ! Mais ce crétin, il en avait plein dans le torse, il pouvait pas directement se servir, au lieu de me demander de rejouer Mission Impossible 3 en solo ?

Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, est de lancer un couteau (balèze, d'ailleurs, le couteau…) à un homme, blessé à mort, perché à environ trois mètres du sol.

Ben je l'accepte pas.

* * *

"Je… ne sais pas… faire.", tentais-je vainement de me justifier.

L'homme haut perché grogna en tentant de se redresser, mais glissa sans doute sur son sang, et s'écrasa lamentablement à mes pieds.

Enfin, on pouvait pas lui en vouloir, vu son état, on pouvait difficilement faire mieux. Maladroitement, je le redressais, et l'appuyait contre le tronc, en essayant de ne pas hurler de douleur à chaque fois que je bougeais le pied : ce gars devait avoir au moins dix à cent fois plus mal que moi, pas question de laisser échapper ne serait-ce qu'un gémissement.

"Ils… vont me… rattraper…", grogna-t-il en crachant le sang.

-Bougez pas, monsieur, je vais…

-Quoi, tu es Médic ?", ricana-t-il faiblement. "Alors que tu ne sais même pas lancer un couteau…"

Non mais ! C'était quoi ces manières ? Moi, je l'aidais (oui, bon, pas beaucoup, mais un peu…), et lui il se fichait de moi !

"De toute façons… Je peux pas… bouger…"

Bonne réflexion. Ma petite Aïssa, va falloir que tu apprennes un jour à tourner sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler.

"Tiens… Prends… ça… Et ne les laisse… pas… l'avoir."

Il me glissa une sorte de rouleau dans la main, et sourit faiblement, alors que ses yeux se voilaient de sang.

"Va… donner ça… à Godaime-sama… Dis-lui… que je n'ai pas pu faire mieux…

-Où ? Où voulez-vous que j'aille ?", demandais-je, par bonté d'âme : j'étais parfaitement incapable de bouger avec une cheville dans cet état.

-Konoha, cette question…", siffla-t-il. "Tiens… Ca te servira… De passe."

Il détacha une sorte de serre-tête, un foulard noir avec une plaque de métal, et, prenant le couteau qui gisait à terre, y grava rapidement quelque chose.

"Dis qu'Oto… se prépare… se prépare…"

Il toussa violemment, crachant du sang, et, terrifiée, je me souvins de mon stage de premier secours : que faire en cas de blessure ? Allonger le blessé, et appeler le 15. Super. Coupûre, peut-être ? Faire un point de compression, et appeler le 15. Encore mieux. Hémorragie violente ? Allonger le blessé ET faire un point de compression, et encore appeler le 15. Sans couverture réseau, c'était utile, un portable… A défaut, je l'allongeais, et ôtais d'un coup sec les couteaux qui crissaient sur ses bras.

"Tu… ne m'as… pas entendu ?", demanda-t-il faiblement. "Laisse… tomber… je suis… déjà mort. Alors… file."

Dans un geste de compassion, il m'indiqua la direction de… de quoi déjà ? Kono…ha ? Bref. Il m'indiqua la direction de Perpète-les-Bains, Pétaouschnok ou bien Villebredaine-la-Campagne, c'est pareil, avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

Cours, vole, Aïssa, accomplis les dernières volontés d'un mourant qui porte un serre-tête avec une spirale dessus !

Enfin… Clopine, sautille, Aïssa, grommelle en accomplissant les dernières volontés d'un suicidaire !

Et blang, ça ne rata pas. A peine dix pas plus loin, le sol se déroba sous mes pieds, et je tombais, roulais, dégringolais… Une falaise qui, fort heureusement, était d'argile. Un peu de caillasse aussi, fallait l'avouer… En bas, je rejoignis mon sac, et bénis le ciel d'avoir eu un meilleur sort que lui : il était hors course.

Je récupérais ce qui était récupérable (c'est à dire, pas grand chose…), et dissimulait le serre-tête et le rouleau bizarre au fond d'un sac de rechange. Puis, attrapant une branche, je me mis en devoir de me faire une simili-attelle. En toute logique, j'aurais dû m'asseoir et attendre les secours, sauf qu'en l'occurrence, je jouais le rôle de secours pour un certain mec qui n'avait même pas eu la politesse de se présenter. Foutue journée…

* * *

"Il est mort.", diagnostica l'un des poursuivants en posant deux doigts sur le cou du cadavre.

-Fouille-le. Il doit avoir le rouleau sur lui."

L'homme s'exécuta, mais un détail attira son attention.

"Son bandeau.", fit-il remarquer. "Il ne l'a plus…"

Reprenant frénétiquement sa fouille, il jura :

"Le rouleau non plus ! Quelqu'un l'a pris !

-Oui.", sourit un troisième homme en s'agenouillant près de branches cassées. "Et je sais par où il est parti."

Le trio se fondit dans le paysage et reprit la course.

* * *

J'avançais péniblement, toujours dans la direction que le moribond m'avait indiqué. Ma cheville m'élançait, et, comble de malheur, je commençais à avoir de la fièvre.

"J'ai pas de chance, j'ai pas de chance, j'ai pas de chance…", murmurais-je comme une ritournelle, posant un pied devant l'autre au rythme de ma petite chanson.

"Pas de chance, pas de chance, pas de… Aouch !"

Je m'assis sur un rocher voisin, et contemplait ma cheville qui saignait toujours abondamment. J'avais tenté un bandage, mais le tissu de coton de ce qui autrefois avait été mon T-shirt s'était imbibé rapidement, et maintenant, le sang coulait sur le sol, laissant une belle traînée rouge derrière moi.

Aïssa Pandore Canelle, t'es vraiment pas vernie.

* * *

"Pffff…", sourit le premier homme en retournant un sac éventré du doigt. "Une piste aussi facile à suivre, c'est un débutant qui a récupéré les infos.

-Certain.", sourit le second en voyant des brins d'herbe pliés par un passage récent, "et il est pas loin : il est blessé, et le sang qui coule est encore frais.

-Alors on est repartis.", annonça le troisième.

* * *

Je marmonnais, pestant contre le mauvais sort qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à s'acharner sur moi aujourd'hui.

"Mais c'est qu'on l'aurait rattrapée…" entendis-je derrière moi.

Hein, quoi ? Rattrapée ?

Je tournais le visage vers mes "poursuivants" et tombait au sol dans une grimace de douleur : instinctivement, je m'étais appuyée sur mon pied fragile, et un gémissement de douleur m'échappa.

"Une gamine…", sourit un second. Enfin, je supposais qu'il souriait. Parce que son habillement était des plus étranges : une sorte de tunique ample grise, retenue par une ceinture noire, qui recouvrait un pantalon, noir lui aussi… Des sandalettes noires… Avais-je affaire à une bande de gothiques ? De toute évidence, non. Ils portaient aussi un foulard devant leur visage, ne laissant apparaître que leurs yeux, une écharpe à treillis militaire grise et noire… Ah, et un serre-tête aussi… Mais il n'était pas gravé pareil que celui que m'avait donné Tarzan…

"Tu t'occupes d'elle ?", demanda l'un d'eux en se tournant vers un autre (ben quoi, tous habillés pareils, comment voulez-vous que je les différencie… Bon, ce sera Guignol 1, Guignol 2, et Guignol 3…)

-Pourquoi… Il peut s'en charger d'abord, la torturer un peu pour lui faire cracher le morceau…"

Réflexion faite, ce sera Psychopathe 1, Psychopathe 2 et Psychopathe 3.

"D'accord…", soupira Psychopathe 1, abrégeons en P1… "Mais pas trop, elle doit pouvoir parler."

Celui qui devait me torturer, affectueusement surnommé Psychopathe 3, soit P3, sortit une sorte de blague à tabac d'une pochette qu'il portait à la ceinture. Mais quelque chose me disait qu'elle ne contenait pas de tabac.

* * *

En effet, lorsqu'il la déposa au sol, ce furent des outils de chirurgie de précision qui apparurent, parfaitement alignés et luisant sous le soleil.

Maman. C'est pas des gothiques, c'est des satanistes extrémistes sectaires ! _(ndla : l'auteur tient à dire qu'elle n'a rien contre les satanistes, j'ai d'ailleurs de très bons copains de cette confession,mais contre les extrémistes sectaires, si !)_

Aussitôt, dans un réflexe, je reculais du mieux que je le pouvais, tentant de m'enfuir.

"Rattrapez-la, et retenez-la.", ordonna P3 en sortant ce qui ressemblait fortement à un scalpel et testant son tranchant sur son pouce.

P1 et P2 s'avancèrent vers moi, qui reculais toujours… Lorsque je ne sentis plus aucun appui sous moi, et, une nouvelle fois, fis l'expérience de rouler sur les cailloux. Cette falaise-ci fut beaucoup moins sympa que l'autre, et je terminais ma course avec l'atelle complètement bousillée, des bleus partout, et une grosse bosse derrière le crâne.

"Aïe… Bobo la tête…", murmurais-je dans un réflexe en portant mes mains sur ma nuque, serrant mon visage entre mes bras.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?", entendis-je.

* * *

Argh, mais c'est qu'ils m'auraient suivi ? Devant la voix qui s'élevait, je m'apprêtais à reprendre ma fuite désespérée sur les fesses (difficile, de fuir sur les fesses sans déchirer son pantalon… Vive les jeans.), aussi, pour profiter d'une vision maximale de l'environnement, je relâchais mon crâne.

Mais ce n'étaient pas les mêmes personnes près de moi. Trois autres, habillés différemment : pantalon noir, blouson épais et court, sans manches, un peu grisâtre, brassards de métal… Une épée attachée dans le dos, ils portaient tous des masques. Et un drôle de tatouage sur l'épaule gauche. Desquels je devais avoir peur ? Décidant de remettre à plus tard la résolution de ce mystère existentiel, je repris tant bien que mal ma "fuite", terrorisée, lorsque, toujours par réflexe (vive les réflexes, moi, je vous dis…), je posais une nouvelle fois la cheville au sol.

"Ungh…", gémis-je en attrapant mon pied blessé et le serrant violemment, espérant réduire la douleur

-Tu es blessée ?"

Non, je fais semblant.

-Bouge pas."

Ah, mais si, je bouge, je bouge, au cas où vous sauriez pas, j'ai P1, P2 et P3 à ma poursuite, avec des scalpels tous modèles, affûtés comme des rasoirs, qu'ils ont envie d'essayer sur moi, laissez-moi partir…

L'un d'eux, un masque… de quoi ? De… chat ? ours ? chien ? Euuh… plutôt chat… sur le visage (je le nommais donc aussitôt Minou, et oui, l'originalité prime, ma chatte s'appelle Minou…), carrure d'athlète, grand comme une montagne, s'approcha doucement, et moi, de mon côté… Je fuyais.

"N'ais pas peur."

Si, j'ai peur, je suis tout à fait en droit d'avoir peur…

"C'est gentil de nous avoir trouvé notre proie…"

* * *

Je retins un hurlement, et tournais lentement la tête : derrière moi, se tenaient, droits et fiers, P1, P2 et P3, jetant sur moi des regards dignes de leurs surnoms !

Maman… Je veux rentrer à la maison.

P2 posa sa main sur mon épaule, et me retint fermement, alors que je me débattais en hurlant.

"Dites, vous avez pas fini de martyriser les jeunes filles blessées ?", grogna Minou.

-De quoi des larbins de Konoha se mêlent-ils ?", rétorqua P3.

-De ce que vous êtes sur nos terres", avança un autre au masque d'oiseau (immédiatement baptisé Pigeon), taille moins imposante que Minou, mais il devait avoir passé son temps à faire de la muscu : à côté de lui, Terminator, c'est une femmelette.

-Et qu'en aucun cas, vous ne devez vous y trouver.", termina un troisième, une fille de toute évidence, car plus petite et de stature… ben… féminine, vous me comprenez, qui elle, fut nommée Patapouf (en hommage à mon chien et le superbe masque canin qui dissimulait ses traits). En tout cas, je remarquais que j'avais fait fort au niveau des surnoms : autant P1, P2 et P3 les méritaient, autant Minou était bien loin de la grâce féline de ma petite chatounette, Pigeon de la tête d'ahuri que prenaient ces charmants volatiles en s'emplafonnant avec délicatesse dans les carreaux de ma chambre, et Patapouf de la maladresse de mon toutou unique et préféré. Mais bon, c'était mieux que Berger-briard, non ?

* * *

Un chuintement métallique retentit près de mes oreilles, et un bras se glissa sous ma poitrine (enlevez vos sales pattes de là, gros pervers, dégeulasse !), me soulevant rudement, alors qu'un couteau pointait sur mon cou. Doucement, non retenu, mon sac glissa à terre.

"Bon, vous me les retenez, je vais "interroger" cette gamine…", siffla P… je savais pas combien.

Un rapide calcul se mit en place dans mon esprit embrumé : eux vouloir me faire du mal, à ranger dans la colonne "Méchants." Minou, Pigeon et Patapouf pas avoir l'air agressif en me voyant, ranger provisoirement dans la catégorie "Neutre à tendance gentille."

Mon sac était à terre, il avait dit quoi, déjà, l'autre ahuri de Tarzan ? Je murmurais, à la limite de l'inconscience.

"Konoha… Godaime-sama… Oto… se prépare…"

Ce qui me valut une gifle violente de la part de P2, qui ne me retenait pas. Ding ! Décidément, j'aurais dû ouvrir une enseigne d'ampoule : troisième flash de la journée : l'un de mes bourreaux psychopathes avait bien dit "Larbins de Konoha !". C'était à eux que je devais donner le message…

"Et bien voilà, on l'a, notre informatrice…", sourit P1 (P3 était donc mon geôlier… Bonne, mauvaise nouvelle ? Mauvaise… C'était lui qui maniait les scalpels…)

J'étais bonne en foot, autrefois, mais j'avais jamais essayé avec une cheville cassée… Je fis semblant de tomber dans les pommes afin d'avoir un simili-appui pour remplacer ma cheville brisée. Ca ne rata pas, P3 me serra plus fortement. Aussitôt, je me repris et frappais de toute mes forces dans ma bandoulière avec mon pied valide, criant :

"Au fond ! Le rouleau, et le foulard !"

Patapouf (qui, décidément, ne méritait pas son surnom…) réceptionna, et tira les éléments de ma petite sacoche. P3, n'appréciant guère mes manières, resserra la prise sur son couteau, et me l'enfonça profondément dans l'abdomen, me laissant chuter à terre.

"Espèce de sale petite peste…", siffla-t-il en me donnant un coup de pied violent sur ma fracture, m'arrachant un hurlement de douleur et des larmes de sang.

Mais pourquoi j'avais fait ça ? Pourquoi j'avais aidé Tarzan aux portes de la mort ? Pourquoi j'avais la cheville cassée ? Pourquoi ce psychopathe de première s'acharnait sur mes blessures ? Pourquoi, après une heure de marche dans la forêt, je m'étais pas trouvée au bord de la nationale avec plein de voitures qui puent, certes, mais à l'image beaucoup plus rassurante que les visages et les masques de ces ahuris ? J'avais envie de gémir, hurler, mais ça n'aurait servi à rien. Aussi me contentais-je de hurler ma douleur. Cependant, les coups cessèrent.

* * *

"Je déteste qu'on frappe les blessés.", grogna Minou qui, le poing encore serré, venait purement et simplement d'envoyer P3 visiter l'arbre voisin. D'un geste, il se débarassa avec autant de facilités de P1 et P2, et, à ma grande horreur, malgré mes larmes, je le vis enfoncer son épée dans le corps des évanouis.

Il s'agenouilla ensuite près de moi, pauvre idiote qui se mit aussitôt en devoir de reculer, du mieux que je le pouvais.

"Bouge pas, ou tu vas aggraver ta plaie."

M'en fiche… Je veux Papa, je veux Maman… Je veux ma sœur aînée Djamila, qui m'engueule dès que j'apparais dans sa chambre alors qu'elle est avec son fiancé. Je veux mon petit frère Habib, qui me saute dessus dès qu'il rentre de l'école et prend un malin plaisir à fouiller dans ma chambre… Je veux chez-moi…

Minou, voyant mon état de terreur, n'approchait pas, aussi trouvais-je assez rapidement un coin où je me recroquevillais doucement, en gémissant de douleur, cachant mes larmes derrière mes pauvres paumes étendues en une dérisoire protection.

"Vas-y, toi…", murmura Minou. "On peut pas la laisser comme ça…"

Patapouf s'approcha de moi, et commença à me parler.

"J'ignore qui vous êtes…"

Moi aussi, je sais pas qui vous êtes, j'en fais pas un plat, pitié, laissez-moi… J'ai rien à voir là dedans, je vous jure…

"Mais vous nous avez aidés…"

Pas par plaisir, je vous assure… je peux partir, rentrer à la maison ? Siouplé…

"Vous êtes blessée ?"

Hein, quoi, ça ? J'le sens même plus… Ah ouais, tiens, je sens plus rien, en fait… Ni à la cheville, ni au ventre… Ca fait du bien…

"Elle va tomber dans les pommes…", avança Pigeon.

C'était bien tenté, mais je me contentais de tomber tout court. Patapouf s'approcha aussitôt, et retira la lame de mon ventre, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Je pleurais en toute liberté, laissant les larmes rouler sur mes joues sans aucune honte, alors qu'elle posait une main… comment dire… loupiotte ? sur ma plaie.

Bizarre, ça faisait moins mal. Beaucoup moins mal. Plus mal du tout. En tout cas, de ce côté-ci.

"Pour la cheville", grommella-t-elle, "On a rien, il faudra la porter jusqu'à l'hôpital."

Hôpital ? J'avais bien entendu le mot magique ? Hôpital donc civilisation normale ! Merci mon dieu ! J'allais revoir ma famille !

"Hyô (1), tu te charges d'elle ?"

J'étais trop dans les vapes pour protester, d'ailleurs, j'en avais pas envie. Mais, au fait, qui c'était, Hyô ? Tiens ! Minou !

Il me prit avec délicatesse, et lança :

"On a ce qu'on cherchait, on rentre à Konoha. Vous irez directement remettre tout ça à Godaime-sama, je déposerais cette fille à l'hôpital."

Moi, j'étais limite dans le cirage, aussi je ne vis que leur acquiescement.

* * *

Si le cadavre s'appelait Tarzan, j'aurais mieux fait d'appeler Minou Tantor, Pigeon Kerchak et Patapouf Tokina : j'ai eu droit à un vol spécial entre les branches des arbres. C'aurait été très agréable si la compagnie s'était appelée Air France, mais ici, j'avais "Tantor-Minou Airlines." Sans un balancement continuel que je pressentais retrouver chez "Pigeon-Kerchak Company" et "Air Patapouf-Tokina", le voyage se serait à peu près bien passé : j'avais fini par fermer les yeux ou j'allais tomber plus malade que je ne l'étais. Chacun de ses appuis m'arrachait une grimace de douleur, et m'empêchait de tomber convenablement dans les pommes. Ils firent une halte quelques temps plus tard, et Minou-Tantor-Hyô annonça :

"Yumi (2), tu devrais venir l'examiner."

* * *

Patapouf-Tokina-Yumi s'approcha et regarda ma fracture.

"Je sais, elle n'est pas belle, mais on ne peut rien faire ici…

-C'est pas de ça que je parle.", reprit la voix ferme de Minou. "Le kunaï… Je suis certain qu'il était empoisonné."

Kunaï... Traduction :couteau de tout à l'heure, d'accord… Empoisonné ? Hein ! Celui qu'on m'avait enfonçé dans le ventre, empoisonné ?

Je comprends mieux mon état.

Patapouf chercha dans une petite bandoulière marron, et en tira une fiole, qu'elle me fit avaler de force. Beurk, c'était immode, ce truc… Rha, même le cocktail de Djamila, c'est meilleur (et pourtant, elle a une fâcheuse tendance à rater ses cocktails…). J'ai d'ailleurs été prise d'une quinte de toux, et j'ai tout recraché. Pas vomi, hein, je précise. J'étais pas fâchée, d'ailleurs.

"Merde, elle est déjà au deuxième stade…", murmura Pigeon.

Deuxième stade de quoi ?

"On a pas le choix, on va accélérer l'allure. Hatô (3), tu nous abandonnes, et tu files chez Tsunade, qu'elle nous retrouve au centre de soin, ou cette fillette va y passer."

Pigeon hocha la tête, et s'éclipsa.

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans une brume… épaisse, dirais-je. Je ne distinguais guère que les masques de Minou et Patapouf, les feuilles des arbres… Des tuiles rouges, tiens, on avait dû arriver en ville… M'en fiche, je suis tombée dans les pommes.

* * *

_(1) Hyô : panthère._

_(2) Yumi : arc._

_(3) Hatô : pigeon._

_Vous remarquerez que j'ai été plus gentille avec les vrais noms qu'avec les surnoms.._

_Voilà, fini pour un premier chapitre... Perso, je l'aime beaucoup, ma petite Aïssa maladroite, trouillarde..._

_Le bureau des réclamations est en bas à gauche..._


	2. Quoi c'est y qu'ça ?

_Bon, j'ai de l'avance, allons-y pour la suite !_

_**Transfert.**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

* * *

J'ai ouvert les yeux dans une chambre d'hôpital. Miracle, c'était un mauvais rêve, on m'avait retrouvée… Je soupirais d'aise, et m'apprêtais à me redresser lorsqu'une voix ferme m'arrêta :

"Ne bouge pas."

Heing ? J'ai tourné la tête vers celui qui me dictais ma conduite, prête à lui faire entendre mes quatre vérités, mais lorsque je l'ai vu, je me suis faite toute petite. Un grand malabar, avec deux cicatrices sur le visage, toujours cet étrange serre-tête sur le crâne. Il portait un long manteau de cuir, et son regard ne semblait pas agressif, mais il fallait avouer qu'il imposait le silence.

"Je te fais peur ?", a-t-il souri, et son visage s'est métamorphosé : incroyable, c'était pas la même personne. Il avait maintenant l'air gentil et doux, genre grand frère à l'écoute. Il ressemblait au fiancé de Djamila, en fait… Il a d'ailleurs écopé de son nom comme pseudonyme : Mario. Super, mais ca valait pas le vrai.

* * *

Il semblait attendre patiemment une réponse de ma part, aussi je me suis contenter d'hocher stupidement la tête, recroquevillée dans mon lit. La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, hein ? Ben des ados aussi, je confirme.

"Tu n'as pas à être effrayée.", a-t-il continué en souriant. "Je sais que tu as aidé l'escouade d'Anbus à récupérer des informations capitales pour la défense de Konoha, et…

-Que… quoi ?", me demandais-je en haussant un sourcil. "De qui vous parlez ?"

Mario me regarda un peu étonné, puis reprit.

"Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Ben… Un peu, mais…

-Alors raconte, on verra bien.", a-t-il conclu en s'asseyant, croisant les mains et me regardant attentivement.

Il devait faire partie de la police, alors autant obtempérer.

"Je… hier, j'étais partie en camping…", commençais-je en cherchant mes mots. "Et lorsque j'ai voulu rentrer chez moi, j'ai croisé Tarzan moribond dans la forêt…

-Qui est-ce, Tarzan ?", s'étonna Mario en haussant un sourcil.

-Euh… Un gars, blessé à mort… Il m'a donné un rouleau, et son serre-tête, là, vous avez le même…"

Mon interlocuteur hocha la tête, me regardant bizarrement. Je parie qu'il pense que je suis folle. Aussi, j'ai décidé de mettre les pendules à l'heure.

* * *

"Je suis pas folle !", commençais-je. "J'ai juste l'habitude de donner un surnom pour m'y retrouver dans les gens que je croise.

-Et pourquoi Tarzan ? C'est quoi, Tarzan ? Quel est le rapport avec Yôgeki (1) ?

-Euuh… Yô… Machin, c'était…

-L'espion que tu as sans doute rencontré.

-Ah. Ben… C'est juste parce qu'il était perché dans les branches lorsque je l'ai croisé. Et Tarzan, c'est l'homme-singe, ilpasse sa vie dans les branches aussi."

Là, c'était foutu, je devais vraiment passer pour une folle.

* * *

"Bref… Il m'a donné le rouleau et le foulard, et m'a dit de porter tout ça à Godaime-sama à Konoha… J'ai rien compris, mais j'ai suivi la direction qu'il m'a donné…

-Tu es à Konoha.", crut bon d'expliquer Mario. "Et Godaime-sama est notre Hokage."

J'ai dû prendre une tête complètement ahurie, car il chassa de la main un souci imaginaire.

"Continue.

-J'ai avancé un peu, et puis… Il y a trois gars qui m'ont rattrapé… Ils avaient un foulard comme vous, mais pas pareil… Gravé d'une note de musique, ou un truc comme ça…

-Des gens d'Oto.", murmura le malabar.

-Ils ont voulu me les prendre mais…

-Tu as l'air de débarquer complètement.", m'interrompit Mario. "Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est un bandeau, ni Konoha, ni qu'est-ce que Godaime-sama signifie. Encore moins Hokage. Alors je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne leur a pas donné les infos ?

-Ils avaient des arguments en leur défaveur.", continuais-je, serrant mes genoux contre moi dans une dérisoire protection.

-Des arguments… en leur défaveur…", tenta de comprendre Mario.

-Il y en a un qui a sorti tout un attirail de chirurgie et a voulu l'essayer sur moi…", tremblais-je au souvenir des lames brillantes et du regard de mes assaillants.

-Je vois.", sourit Mario. "Tu as réussi à t'enfuir…

-Façon de parler…", grognais-je, mise en confiance par la gentillesse de Mario. "Bref, je suis tombée sur trois autres personnes… Qui portaient des masques…

-Ce sont des Anbus.", expliqua Mario.

-D'accord. Ils m'ont aidé, et je leur ai donné le rouleau.

-Pourquoi à eux ? Yôkegi t'avais demandé de le donner à Tsunade.

-Tsu... C'est qui ?", demandais-je stupidement, prenant un air ahuri.

-… C'est pas grave, continue.

-J'avais entendu P3 les appeler "larbins de Konoha", alors je me suis dit qu'ils sauraient ce qu'il fallait faire de ça…", murmurais-je mal à l'aise.

-P3…", reprit Mario, complètement perdu.

-Psychopathe 3, c'est celui qui voulait me torturer…", expliquais-je.

-Je suppose que les deux autres, tu les as appelé P1 et P2…", sourit-il, sans doute amusé par ma petite habitude.

-Oui…

-Tu as bien fait de donner ces renseignements, notre village va pouvoir répondre en temps et en heure aux attaques d'Oto grâce à toi. Mais maintenant, j'aimerais savoir d'où tu viens. Je n'ai jamais vu ta couleur de peau dans tous les pays que j'ai traversé."

Je soupirais, résigné : le racisme survivait partout.

* * *

"Je viens de Nice.

-Hein ?

-Nice.", répétais-je. "Je sais, c'est pas vraiment le type de personnes qu'on y croise, je suis née à Rabat…"

Mario m'interrompit d'un geste, se frottant les yeux du bout des doigts.

"Minute, papillon… On va reprendre depuis le début. Ton nom ?

-Aïssa Pandore Canelle Mauresque.", débitais-je d'une traite. "Aïssa.", rectifiais-je devant sa tête. "Je vous aurais bien montré mes papiers, mais je sais pas où est mon sac…"

Il attrapa ma bandoulière, et me l'apporta. J'en sortis mes papiers d'identité et les lui tendait.

"Aïssa… Pandore… Canelle… Mauresque…", répéta-t-il. "D'acc-ord…"

Limite, il me prenait pour une dingue.

* * *

"On va passer à autre chose. Ton âge ?

-17.", avouais-je. "Pourquoi ?

-Rien, c'est pas grave.", grogna-t-il en reposant les papiers sur la table. "Repose-toi, je vais voir ce que je peux faire…"

Il s'éloigna vers la porte, puis, un petit sourire malin sur le visage, posa sa main sur la poignée en se retournant.

"Tu as dit donner un nom à toutes les personens que tu croisais…

-Oui.

-C'était aussi valable pour les Anbus ?"

Aïe…

"Euuh… Oui.

-Par curiosité, comment les as-tu nommé ?", sourit-il doucement.

-Ben… Celui qui avait un masque de chat… Hyô, je crois qu'il s'appelait en vrai…

-Oui, c'est lui.

-Je lui ai donné le nom de ma chatte… Minou. Celui qui avait un masque d'oiseau, Hatô, c'est ça ?

-C'est lui…", pouffa Mario, ayant du mal à retenir un rire qui montait alors qu'il s'imaginait la carrure 'athlète de Hyô répondre à l'affectueux pseudonyme de Minou.

-Pigeon."

Il posa une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire, décidément...

"Et… et Yumi ?

-Le nom de mon chien.", grommelais-je. J'avais pas vraiment envie de l'avouer.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Patapouf."

Il ne put plus se retenir, et explosa de rire.

"Il va falloir que je leur sorte, celle-ci…

-Pitié, non.", demandais-je.

-Et moi ?", dit-il en se reprenant.

-Mario…", avouais-je en baissant le regard.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est le nom du fiancé de ma sœur, et vous êtes gentil comme lui.", terminais-je en fermant les yeux, cachant mon visage dans mes genoux repliés devant moi. Expliquer les surnoms m'avait rappelé les visages familiaux, et j'avais envie de pleurer. Ce dont je ne me retenais pas d'ailleurs.

* * *

"S'il n'y a que cela qui te blesse,", dit-il, "je plaisantais.

-Non, c'est pas ça…", parvins-je à dire parmis mes hoquets. "Pour la première fois, je pars seule de chez moi, pour une pauvre petite nuit, et j'atterris dans un coin où la première rencontre que je fais est un mourant, puis trois psychopathes, je me casse la cheville, on me parle de Konoha, Hokage, j'en passe et des meilleures… Je… Je comprends rien, je suis perdue ! Où… où est mon chez-moi ? Mon quotidien réglé comme une horloge ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?", pleurais-je abondamment.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, et le visage réconfortant de Mario-je-sais-pas-qui se dessina à travers mes larmes.

"Je ne comprends pas trop ce que tu dis, Nice, Rabat, pour moi… C'était une invention.", sourit-il, "Mais ce que tu ressens, oui. Tu n'es pas habituée à cette violence, non ? Tu n'y as jamais été confrontée…"

Je hochais péniblement la tête : chez moi, la violence, on la voyait à la télévision, derrière une vitre. On était loin des guerres, des morts et des blessés. On pleurait lorsqu'on s'ouvrait la paume, et on se plaignait quoi qu'on fasse. Ici, ma première vision avait été un couteau saignant, mon premier dialogue quelqu'un qui savait qu'il allait mourir, et semblait l'avoir accepté.

"Ici, personne ne te fera de mal.", rassura-t-il. "D'après ce que tu m'as dit, tu n'as rien à voir dans nos conflits, aussi tu n'auras pas le statut d'espion. Garde courage, et tu pourras rentrer chez toi."

Son sourire était rassurant, et ses paroles me firent du bien.

"Merci, Mario… euh… monsieur…

-Ibiki.", répondit-il en quittant ma chambre. "Repose-toi maintenant."

Aucun problème, ça, je savais faire. Je fermais les yeux et sombrais aussitôt dans le sommeil.

* * *

"Alors ?", demanda Tsunade assise dans son bureau, alors qu'Ibiki pénétrait dans la pièce.

-Rien de bien spécial, sa version colle avec celle de Mi… Hyô, Yumi et Hatô."

La Godaime haussa un sourcil devant le lapsus du maître bourreau qui avait un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

"Je peux savoir ce qui motive cette joie ?", demanda-t-elle.

-Cette fille…", expliqua-t-il, "ignorait le nom des Anbus qui l'ont sauvé. Et, pour se repérer, leur a donné des surnoms assez amusants…

-Je t'écoute…", sourit Tsunade.

Dix secondes plus tard, elle était pliée de rire sur la table.

"Pa… Patapouf ?", redemanda-t-elle.

-Oh, riez pas trop fort, Tsunade-sama.", sourit Ibiki, "Je lui avais promis de rien dire…

-D'accord… As-tu réussi à obtenir des infos sur elle ?

-A part qu'elle porte trois prénoms et qu'elle a 17 ans, pas grand chose.

-Une personne qui changerai d'identité ?

-Non, elle me les a révélé d'un seul coup, comme ça… C'est pas dans l'habitude des espions.

-Ou alors, c'est une débutante.", sourit Tsunade. "Ces rôles ne sont pas donnés aux débutants… Il n'y a rien à craindre d'elle…

-Rien du tout…", affirma Ibiki. "C'est une gamine qui ne connais rien à ce qui se passe ici. Elle ignore ce qu'est un bandeau, ne sais pas où est Konoha, et pour elle, Godaime-sama, c'est du chinois…", sourit-il. "C'est une enfant happée par le cours des évènements, confrontée à la violence alors qu'elle a vécu tranquillement, loin de tout ça. Ce n'est pas une menace. Que doit-on faire d'elle ?

-Je ne sais pas…", soupira Tsunade en se levant. "Je vais aller la voir, j'envisagerais ensuite."

Ibiki hocha la tête et quitta le bureau.

* * *

Je fus réveillée par un discret claquement de porte, et une voix qui s'élevait dans la pièce.

"Et bien, elle est crevée, la gamine !

-Je suis pas crevée…", grommelais-je en ouvrant les yeux.

Je trouvais devant moi un visage rond et surpris, des traits très nobles… De longs cheveux blonds, une tunique verte, un tatouage violet pâle sur un large front… Et une poitrine prohéminente. Wonderbra, la surnommais-je aussitôt.

"Bonjour !", sourit-elle en s'asseyant. "Tu es ?

-Aïssa.", murmurais-je en m'asseyant.

-Aïssa comment ?

-Aïssa Pandore Canelle Mauresque, si vous voulez tout savoir…", lançais-je d'une traite.

J'eûs avec elle à peu près la même conversation qu'avec Mario-Ibiki, et il s'avéra que c'était elle qui m'avait soigné.

"Merci.", murmurais-je en portant instinctivement ma main sur ma plaie au ventre.

-Bah, c'est rien.", répondit Wonderbra en haussant les épaules. "Maintenant, la question est : que comptes-tu faire ?

-Rentrer chez moi.", répondis-je immédiatement.

-Nous sommes en guerre.", répondit mon interlocutrice. "Mais si ce n'est pas trop loin, je peux demander à quelqu'un de t'accompagner, ça fera une mission C…"

Hun ? Bon, pas chercher à comprendre.

"Vous avez une carte, ici ?", demandais-je.

Négation de la part de la grande blonde. Bon, alors j'attrapais un morceau de papier et un crayon dans ma bandoulière, et dessinais la carte de la France. D'une croix, je désignais Nice.

"Là…", demandais-je. "Je sais pas du tout où je me trouve, mais c'est pas trop loin ?"

Wonderbra afficha un visage stupéfait, puis quitta ma chambre. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle portait un atlas dans les bras. Damned, j'étais donc tombée à l'autre bout du monde ?

"Ta carte ne correspond à aucun de nos Pays voisins.", murmura-t-elle en feuillettant rapidement, mais, j'ai déjà vu cette forme dans l'un de ces planisphères… Ah, voilà !"

Souriante, elle posa l'atlas sur mes genoux, et me montra la France.

"C'est bien ça ?

-Oui !", souris-je devant quelque chose de normal. "C'est là !

-Cette carte…", murmura ma visiteuse, "a été dessinée par un ermite. Un vieux fou, mort depuis des lustres. La géographie de notre pays ne ressemble en rien à ce planisphère, mais plutôt à celui-ci."

Elle tourna la page de l'Atlas, et je retins un cri de stupeur : ce n'était pas les cartes que j'avais appris en long, en large et en travers à l'école ! Rien à voir !

"On… est où ?", demandais-je, interloquée.

-Ici.", répondit Wonderbra, compatissante.

Un point au beau milieu d'une immensité verte. Je repris la carte que je connaissais, et regardais les pages par transparence.

Les quatre lettres formant le nom de ma ville se superposaient avec celle de Konoha.

* * *

"Mais comment j'ai fait pour arriver ici ?", demandais-je, prête à pleurer à nouveau.

Wonderbra haussa les épaules, et sourit.

"Je ne sais pas, mais si tu es arrivée, tu peux repartir. Alors, dès que tu pourras marcher de nouveau, tu iras t'installer dans un petit appart' de l'Académie que je mettrais à ta disposition. On te trouvera un petit job pour que tu puisses subvenir à tes besoin, et dès que tu pourras repartir, tu le feras, si tu le souhaites.

-C'est… gentil…", murmurais-je.

-Des histoires semblables se sont produites, mais dans des pays voisins.", expliqua-t-elle. "Le Mizukage m'a parlé dernièrement de petites filles qui étaient apparues on ne savait comment au beau milieu de son village… Elles ont été adoptées par une famille, et vivent à Kiri pour le moment. Tu n'es pas seule dans ton cas…

-Y a-t-il eu des cas de retour ?", demandais-je, un peu inquiète, complètement larguée quand aux appellations : si je devais rester ici, je m'instruirais plus tard.

-Pas pour le moment, mais dans les archives, oui.", dit Wonderbra. "_Je peux pas lui dire que les retours s'étaient parfois faits au bout de dix-vingt ans…_

-D'accord, merci beaucoup.", souris-je en m'attaquant au plateau repas que l'infirmière avait apporté avant l'arrivée de la grande blonde.

-Que veux-tu faire ? Il y a plusieurs métiers que je peux te proposer… Mais j'aimerais savoir ce que tu aimes, si on peut concilier les deux, tu te sentirais peut-être mieux…", sourit-elle.

-Ben… Je suis assez sportive.", commençais-je. "J'ai fait beaucoup de sport, oui…

-Du genre ?

-Tennis, sport de combat… Du tir à la carabine aussi.", avançais-je. "Escalade, course de fond…

-Qu'aimes-tu d'autre ?

-Les langues ! J'adore… Et aussi les matières scientifiques… La musique… Je joue de la guitare électrique.

-Et ben…", soupira-t-elle. "A ce prix là, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te proposer.

-C'est quoi ?", demandais-je.

-Shinobi.

* * *

Je manquais m'étouffer : un petit pois qui passait mal : Aïssa, ma vieille, si jamais un jour tu rencontres Dame Fortune, va falloir lui faire entendre ses quatre vérités ! Elle m'a oublié dans le partage !

"Pardon ? C'est quoi, ça ?

-Un ninja, si tu préfères…", sourit Wonderbra devant mon air stupide. "Tu es sportive, donc tu as de l'endurance. Tu as fait des sports de combat, tu peux donc te défendre. Quand aux langues et aux matières scientifiques, elles te seront utiles dans les enseignements du shinobi.

-Mais… Vous voulez dire que les trois An… bus, c'est ça ? Que j'ai croisé sont des… shinobis ?

-Le plus haut stade, oui.", répondit-elle.

-Mais… maismaismaismaismais… Je suis la plus grande trouillarde de l'Univers…", avouais-je honteusement.

-Ca, ça se maîtrise…", sourit Wonderbra en s'asseyant près de moi. "Et je connais quelques instructeurs qui auront le temps de t'apprendre tout ce qu'il faut savoir."

Je hochais la tête, mais personnellement, j'espérais partir bien avant de commencer à apprendre ce qu'elle disait…

"Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, met ça sur le compte des Etrangers, de la part de Tsunade.", sourit Wonderbra en quittant ma chambre.

* * *

Alors c'était elle, Tsunade, alias Godaime-sama ? Bon, en attendant… J'ai attrapé mon carnet à croquis, ainsi qu'un crayon, et j'ai esquissé rapidement pour tromper l'ennui que je sentais grimper en moi. Malgré moi, mes traits étaient toujours les mêmes : Papa, son visage dur, mais son regard doux, sa paire de lunettes carrées qui lui donnaient un air sérieux, sa petite barbiche qu'il prenait grand soin chaque matin de tailler avec précision… Maman, son visage rond dont j'ai presque tout hérité, son éternel rire… Sa peau noire, ses dents d'ivoire, ses yeux verts-gris… Ses joues qu'on avait envie d'embrasser… Ses bras dans lesquels on trouve toujours le réconfort dont on a besoin… Djamila, son corps souple de danseuse des mille et une nuits, son visage ovale parfait de princesse, ses cheveux noirs et lisses comme ceux d'une chinoise, qu'elle brossait chaque matin avec amour, son tatouage de rose sur l'épaule… Mario, beau comme un dieu, son regard amoureux quand il est avec Djamila… Habib, mon petit bébé préféré… Un visage de chérubin, la peau aussi noire que celle de Maman, une étincelle de malice au fond des yeux, ses cheveux crépus "pour récurer les casseroles" comme disait affectueusement Papa lorsqu'il séchait la vaisselle. Et puis… Minou, lorsqu'elle a eu sa première portée… Ma petite chatte blanche, que j'avais ramenée un soir de lycée… Je l'avais trouvée trempée dans un carton, miaulant désespérément… Elle avait alors l'air d'une serpillère… Mais après un petit passage au sèche-cheveux, et une bonne assiette de lait chaud au miel affectueusement préparée par Maman, ses longs poils ont révélé une princesse des toits : d'une élégance et d'une souplesse incroyable, c'était aussi une chatte très affectueuse, si obéissante… Et puis Patapouf… Petit chiot trouvé à la SPA, son regard a fait fondre Maman, qui est rentré un soir de bénévolat avec ce petit bout dans un carton. Il s'était avéré qu'il était pas adroit pour deux sous. Il s'est révélé être un père pour Minou lorsqu'elle l'a rejointe. Patapouf avait très vite pris de la place, tellement qu'il dormait désormais avec moi, allongé sur ma couette. C'était le genre de chien dont on tombe amoureux d'un regard, pas méchant pour deux sous, avec de longs poils tombant sur les yeux… Il était devenu gigantesque, accompagnait Habib à l'école, allait le chercher le soir, l'attendant sagement assis devant le portail de la cour… Mes copines, Lolita, grande blonde, qui ne rêvait que de mes cheveux ondulés, Ninon, petite rondelette, ma meilleure copine, toujours là en cas de pépin, Paquita, la délurée du groupe, toujours en train de rigoler… Et pour terminer, Arty, le copain de primaire aux lunettes, aussi maladroit que moi, sinon plus, super copain, confident de toujours. Les feuilles que je noircissaient finissaient sur mon drap, et à peine avais-je terminé un croquis que j'entamais une autre page. Bientôt, mon carnet se trouva réduit de moitié, mon crayon noir bien entamé, et moi, épuisée, je m'étais endormie, tenant encore mon matériel à dessin.

* * *

_(1) : Yôgeki : guet-apens... Mon Dieu, quelle originalité..._

_Euh, voilà..._

_Une chtite rev' ?_


	3. Première rencontre

_Wé, des reviews !_

_Il est content, Gaétan (Atlantide, pour les incultes du genre, XP) !_

_Voici un autre chap… Qu'est-ce que je suis mauvaise avec cette fille…_

_**Transfert.**_

_**Chapitre 3.**_

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveillais lentement, et ce fut pour tomber sur Wonderbra-Tsunade qui feuilletait mes dessins.

"Hey !", m'écriais-je instantanément en me redressant. "Aouch…", crus-je bon de compléter en tenant ma cheville (non, en me tenant la cheville, j'allais pas m'accrocher à celle de Wonderbra…). Quelle guigne !

-Te fâches pas.", sourit-elle, "je jetais un simple coup d'œil… Tu as un sacré coup de crayon, c'est impressionnant…Qui est-ce ?", me demanda-t-elle en sortant un dessin de mon couple parental. "Tes parents, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je hochais la tête : pourquoi poser la question si elle savait ?

"Ta sœur ?", sourit-elle devant un dessin de Djamila en train de danser. "Bravo pour ton coup de main, la posture est très complexe…"

Je rougis devant le compliment, puis répondait à ses questions avec gentillesse. Elle fit ainsi la connaissance de toute ma famille, mes amis…

"Et ?

-C'est Minou.", souris-je affectueusement devant un dessin de ma chatte bâillant et s'étirant voluptueusement. "Ma petite chatte.

-Et lui ?

-Patapouf.", répondis-je en prenant le dessin de mon chien qui s'écrasait lamentablement en descendant les escaliers.

Elle pouffa de rire devant le nom, puis avoua qu'il était bien trouvé lorsque je lui expliquais les circonstances du dessin. Nous conversâmes ainsi, comparant nos deux mondes, plaisamment pendant une vingtaine de minutes.

* * *

"Tu es quelqu'un de conversation très agréable, Aïssa.", sourit-elle en s'étirant, "mais je peux pas rester plus. Je t'ai trouvé un appartement dans les bâtiments de l'Académie, je m'occupe de le meubler, tu pourras y emménager ce soir…

-Merci beaucoup, Tsunade…", souris-je, un peu effrayée à l'idée de passer désormais mon temps seule…

-Ah, j'espère que tu n'as rien contre partager ta chambre…", annonça-t-elle alors qu'on frappait à la porte. "J'ai un Genin qui s'est blessé, il va passer un peu de temps à l'hôpital…

-D'accord.", ais-je répondu en haussant les épaules : au point où j'en étais… La porte s'ouvrit sur une fille aux cheveux courts, reflets bleuâtres, vêtue d'un blouson beige à capuche et d'un pantalon bleu. Elle portait, comme tout le monde ici, d'ailleurs, les même sandalettes, ainsi qu'un bandeau avec la plaque de métal, mais elle, autour du cou. Elle se tenait la main. Elle avait un visage rond, et une telle expression de fragilité sur le visage…

"Bonjour, Tsunade-sama.", sourit-elle en levant les yeux, et je pus voir alors qu'ils étaient d'une blancheur pure. Aveugle.

Cérémonie du baptême : Poussin.

* * *

"Bonjour, Hinata.", sourit Tsunade-Wonderbra. "Je te présente Aïssa, avec qui tu vas partager une chambre…"

Comme si elle savait où je me trouvais, Hina… quoi ? Heu… Poussin tourna le visage vers moi, qui ne put emêcher une expression de parfaite débilité de se pendre sur mon visage.

"Tsunade, cette… Genin, vous avez dit ?

-Oui.

-Elle… a les yeux blancs…

-Bonne observation, Aïssa…", sourit ironiquement Wonderbra en croisant les bras.

-Mais… tu es… aveugle ?", demandais-je, hésitant un peu.

-Non", m'a sourit Hina-je-sais-plus-quoi… Poussin. "C'est une capacité génétique de mon clan…

-Si vous voulez bien, les filles, vous aurez tout le temps de discuter dans cinq minutes, mais je dois te demander quelque chose avant, Hinata.

-Bien sûr, Tsunade-sama.

-Veux-tu, s'il te plaît, faire subir le Byakugan à cette fille ? J'aimerais savoir si elle a du châkra."

Gné quoi ? Me faire subir quoi ?J'aime pas le mot "subir"... Pitié, j'ai rien fait, laissez moi rentrer...En voyant Poussin s'approcher, j'ai eu peur, mais la seule chose qu'elle a fait, c'est baisser le regard quelques secondes… Avant de relever la tête en murmurant.

"Byakugan !"

Et là, incroyable ! J'ai vu les veines de ses tempes se dessiner, et, au fond des yeux blancs, des pupilles apparaître ! Bon, d'accord, elles étaient blanches aussi…

"Oui, Tsunade-sama.", termina Poussin alors que ses yeux redevenaient "normaux". "Elle en a une bonne quantité, son circuit me semble bien rempli pour une blessée…

-Et bien c'est parfait !", sourit Wonderbra. "Je vais te trouver un instructeur qui t'apprendra les bases, puis tu intègreras une équipe… Mais Hinata t'expliquera tout ça."

Et, fermant la porte, elle disparut.

* * *

Poussin s'est avérée être une fille très timide, mais d'une gentillesse sans limites. J'ai fini par retenir son nom : Hinata Hyûga. Elle m'a tout expliqué de… Konoha, Hokage, Châkra, Shinobi, et autres calembredaines… Bref, autant de notions… vitales pour mon arrivée…

Deux garçons sont venus la voir un peu plus tard : un avait deux lames rouges tatouées sur les joues, et un petit chien sur le crâne. Il avait l'air un peu crâneur. Il a écopé du surnom de Pippin, le faiseur de bêtise du Seigneur des Anneaux, et le chien de l'original Boule de Poils. Quand au second, il dissimulait ses yeux derrière une paire de lunettes noires, et la moitié inférieure de son visage dans le col de son manteau. Aussitôt, je le nommais Néo, comme dans Matrix.

* * *

"Salut, Hinata !", commença Pippin en entrant, Boule de Poils sur la tête. "Ca va mieux, ta main ?

-Merci, Kiba, je vais mieux…" a sourit Pou… Hinata (et oui, le problème avec les surnoms, c'est qu'une fois que vous avez été présenté, faut pas le répéter, ou on vous prend pour un fou…Et puis pour une fois que j'arrivais à me souvenir rapidement d'un prénom, zut, fallais bien que je m'en serve !)

-Tant mieux.", a dit Néo en s'avançant. "On va pouvoir reprendre l'entraînement rapidement… Tu pourras sortir quand ?

-Demain, sans doute…"

Tous les trois discutaient sympathiquement, m'ignorant royalement, ce que je leur rendait bien, lorsque soudain, Boule de Poils tourna son visage vers moi, humant l'air.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Akamaru ?", a demandé Pippin.

* * *

Le chiot a aboyé, et son maître s'est approché de moi.

"T'as un chien, toi, non ?

-Oui,", ais-je répondu. "Il a senti son odeur ?

-Ouais, rien n'échappe au flair d'Akamaru !", se vanta-t-il. "Attends… C'est un corniaud, non ?

-Comment t'as deviné ?", demandais-je, intriguée. Puis je compris : le premier dessin de la pile que j'avais faite était l'un de ceux de mon toutou unique et préféré, pas difficile de le différencier d'un chien de race.

-A l'odeur.", répondit Pippin en se touchant l'aile du nez du bout de l'index.

-Menteur, t'as vu le dessin.", rétorquais-je. Non mais pour qui il se prenait, ce petit vantard ? Comme s'il pouvait reconnaître les races de chien à l'odeur, ha !

-Ben cache-le, et je te dis son âge et le mélange racial !", défia-t-il. Je m'exécutais aussitôt.

-Ouah… Beaucoup ! Il a des traces de Labrador, de Retreiver, de Bichon, mais à prédominance Grand Griffon… Et il doit avoir dans les cinq ans, maintenant…"

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, j'étais blasée : comment pouvait-il en savoir autant ? Le petit chiot sauta sur le lit, et huma longuement mes mains.

"Ah, t'as une chatte aussi !", sourit Pippin. "C'est une pure race, elle a pas loin de trois ans, mais je peux pas t'en dire plus, je suis pas maître-chat."

* * *

Je contemplais en souriant le petit chiot qui continuait à me humer la paume. Il a fini par s'approcher, et je me suis mise à le flatter.

Boule de Poils a jappé de plaisir, puis s'est allongé sur le dos.

"T'es trop craquant, toi !", ais-je sourit en le voyant poser ses petites pattes sur mon poignet alors que je lui gratouillait le ventre. "Ah, je suis désolée, je me suis pas présentée…", ais-je repris, un peu gênée.

-Pas grave…", commença Pippin, alors que Boule de Poils retrouvait sa place sur sa tête. "Je suis Kiba Inuzuka."

Heing ? Kiba, ça suffira…

"Aburame Shino.", commença Néo, et je désespérais de retenir un prénom comme Aburame lorsque Kiba-Pippin l'appela par son véritable prénom : pouvait pas placer le prénom avant le nom, comme toute personne sensée ?

"Et toi ?", termina-t-il.

-Aïssa Pandore Cannelle Mauresque…", ais-je dit, en me réjouissant à l'avance de leurs têtes. Ca ne rata pas, ils étaient bluffés. Enfin… Kiba-Pippin était bluffé, c'était difficile de se faire une idée pour Shino-Néo.

"Tout ça ? Où est le prénom ? Où s'arrête le nom de famille ?"

J'éclatais de rire.

"J'ai trois prénoms : Aïssa, c'est celui que j'utilise le plus souvent… Pandore et Cannelle, les gens m'appellent très peu comme ça… Et Mauresque, c'est mon nom de famille.

-Ben c'est plus clair comme ça.", se rassura le maître-chien. "Tiens… Tu dessines ?", demanda-t-il en désignant les feuilles que j'avais reposé sur la table.

-Ouais, tu n'as qu'à regarder mon chien, tu va te faire ta propre idée…"

* * *

Il tomba des nues devant le réalisme des dessins. Auto-satisfaction, auto-mise en valeur… Faut bien faire sa propre pub ! Dites tout de suite que j'ai les chevilles qui gonflent.

"Uwah ! C'est trop bien fait, on croirait qu'il va se mettre à aboyer ! Au fait, le mien s'appelle Akamaru, mais le tien, c'est quoi ?

-Patapouf…", pouffais-je de rire.

-Pata…pouf ?", s'étonna Kiba. "On fait plus original, comme nom !

-Ouais…", dis-je d'un air mélancolique devant les premiers pas de mon toutou, "Mais pour un chien qui s'emmêle les pinceaux et qui confond sa queue avec l'une de ses pattes, c'est pas mal, non ?

-Il est si doué que ça ?", ricana Kiba.

-Oui… Il est maladroit comme c'est pas permis, rate les marches dans l'escalier, confond sa gamelle avec celle de ma chatte, nage comme une pierre, mais c'est mon chien !", ris-je au souvenir de bons moments passés avec lui.

-Et ta chatte ?", demanda Hinata. "Tu l'as dessinée aussi ?"

Acquiesçant, je lui montrais les dessins de Minou, et les trois camarades sourirent devant son élégance.

"Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais !", sourit Kiba. "Une pure race, t'as du bol, c'est une belle bête…

-Merci…", souris-je en ramassant les feuilles de papier.

-Joli coup de crayon.", complimenta Shino-Néo en discernant les visages familiaux. "Je peux te proposer un défi dans ton domaine ?

-Bien sûr."

* * *

Une sorte de petite abeille se posa sur son doigt, et il me la tendit.

"Dix secondes, puis elle s'envolera. Tu me la redessines ?"

Il avait à peine terminé sa phrase qu'elle était repartie, mais moi, j'avais déjà attrapé mon crayon et esquissé sa tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, je lui offrais le dessin.

"Alors c'est à ça qu'elles ressemblent ?", s'étonna Kiba.

-Ouais, c'est ça…", répondit Shino. "Bravo, t'es douée."

J'affichais un visage de jeune fille modeste invétérée, mais sensible au compliment, alors qu'à l'intérieur, je faisais la danse de la joie : jamais encore quelqu'un n'avait vu mes dessins, et j'étais fière qu'ils plaisent et soient beaux. Ils restèrent un peu, et je sympathisais avec eux, mais lorsque l'après-midi avança, ils durent rentrer, nous laissant seules, Hinata et moi. Je constatais avec plaisir que je marchais bien, et attendait, un peu anxieuse, certes, la visite de Tsunade.

* * *

Cette dernière tarda un peu, mais nous, pauvres filles, nous la comprîmes : être une femme, c'est pas facile, surtout quand on sort : ¾ d'heure de maquillage. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit devant elle, et son visage apparut dans la salle.

"Aïssa ? Allez, viens, je t'emmène chez toi.

-D'accord.", murmurais-je en ramassant ma bandoulière et esquissant un au revoir à Hinata. Je quittais la chambre, puis l'hôpital, suivant Wonderbra dans des rues animées.

* * *

"Ici, c'est Ichiraku.", dit-elle en me désignant un stand. "Il vend des Ramens, pour les premiers jours, c'est prévu qu'il t'offre le repas. Après, comme tu travailleras, tu pourras te payer ton déjeuner. Là, l'armurier. Faudra faire de nombreuses visites, pour t'occuper de tes stocks d'armements… Là, l'habilleur : on y va demain, il te faudra une autre tenue que ce truc…

-Ca s'appelle un jean…", rétorquais-je boudeusement : qu'est-ce qu'il avait, mon jean ? En dehors du fait qu'il avait pas trop apprécié la fuite sur les fesses, il était bien, mon jean !

-Bon, si tu veux…", grogna-t-elle en poussant la porte d'un immeuble. "Voici le bâtiment réservé aux Chuunins, je t'y ais trouvé un appart'…"

"_Bâtiment réservé aux…C'est quoi encore ?Hinata, au secours !"_, criais-je intérieurement.

Nous montâmes les escaliers (quelques étages… quatre, si mes souvenirs étaient bons… Ca rassurait pas. Et si, lorsque je serais seule, j'ouvrais un appartement qui n'était pas le mien ? J'osais pas imaginer.), avant de s'arrêter devant un long couloir, où des dizaines de portes s'ouvraient de part et d'autre du mur. Chouette, on aurait dit un hôtel. Quatre hommes se tenaient au milieu, discutant.

* * *

"Bonsoir, Tsunade-sama.", dirent-ils d'une même voix alors que Wonderbra s'approchait. Cric-crac, petits automates, remontez la clef pour qu'ils puissent parler ! C'est pas vrai, de vrais marionnettes, comme les jouets à la mode pour enseigner la politesse aux enfants... Mais si, ceux que, quand on appuie sur un bouton, ils disent "Bonjour !", "Merci", "Au revoir !". Ou alors les poupées qu'on renverse et qui disent "Maman !" quand on les redresse. Bref. Vous me comprenez.

-Bonsoir !", répondit Tsunade en s'arrêtant. "Vous voulez bien me dégager l'accès à cette porte ?

-Désolés…", sourit pauvrement celui qui s'était appuyé dessus, laissant Wonderbra s'approcher et glisser la clef dans la serrure.

-Voici ton appartement, Aïssa.", commença Tsunade en ouvrant la porte et me laissant entrer. "Considère-toi ici comme chez toi. Je l'ai fait meubler simplement, si tu veux rajouter quelques trucs…", sourit-elle.

* * *

Je fis rapidement le tour de ma nouvelle demeure : c'était petit, mais super sympa, genre appart' d'étudiant : une chambre, un mini-salon-salle-à-manger-pièce-à-vivre avec une kitchenette, salle de bains, tout !

"Merci beaucoup, Tsunade.", souris-je en déposant les croquis sur la table : demain, j'irais acheter du matériel à dessin : ici, j'aurais pas à me cacher !

-De rien. Allez, viens, ou ton instructeur va s'impatienter."

Je la suivis docilement dans le couloir… Où nous retombâmes sur les quatre chatteurs professionnels… Et on dit que c'est les filles, les pipelettes ? A-ha !

* * *

L'un d'eux, voyant que Wonderbra s'approchait, se détourna du groupe.

"Ca y est, vous lui avez trouvé où dormir, Tsunade-sama ?

-C'est fait…", sourit Tsunade en croisant les bras.

Je détaillais rapidement le nouveau venu à la conversation : il paraissait pas vieux, portait une tunique bleue foncée avec une sorte de gilet sans manches vert. Il avait l'air sympa. Une cicatrice parcourait horizontalement une bonne partie de son visage, aussi prit-il, alors que je dissimulais un sourire, le pseudonyme de Pirouette…

"Je te présente Iruka Umino.", annonça Wonderbra en se tournant vers moi. "Il enseigne à l'Académie, et sera ton instructeur pour les bases.

-Enchantée.", répondis-je poliment.

-Et voici Aïssa… Je sais plus la suite.", sourit Tsuande, un peu gênée.

-Aïssa Pandore Cannelle Mauresque.", terminais-je en me délectant des visages en face de moi : quoi, ils ne savaient pas qu'on pouvait avoir plusieurs prénoms ?

-Ah-hun…", reprit Pirouette en essayant de se donner une contenance. "Et, en rapide, ça donne quoi ?

-Aïssa."

Au moins un qui réfléchissait correctement…

"Bon, l'enseignement débutera demain après-midi.", sourit Tsunade en me remettant les clefs, s'éloignant dans le couloir. "Demain matin, je te retrouve à neuf heures devant l'habilleur.

-D'accord, Tsunade.", répondis-je en agitant la main alors qu'elle disparaissait dans l'escalier.

* * *

Pirouette reprit la discussion.

"Bon, demain après-midi, je te retrouve au terrain d'entraînement vers quatorze heures, d'accord ? Tsunade-sama m'a dit que tu ne connaissais rien au châkra, mais je voudrais savoir si tu es sportive…"

J'énumérais la liste des sports que j'avais pratiqué, et il en resta baba :

"Ouais, une sportive, c'est déjà ça…", sourit-il en se reprenant, alors que ses camarades de discussion s'approchaient.

Oulah… Mes réflexes de maghrébine racisée (et qui, de plus, était une jeune fille…) reprirent le dessus : je me préparais soit à la fuite, soit la bagarre…

Vu leur allure (qui n'avait rien de mal, mais je me voyais mal à une pôv tite gamine de 17 ans contre quatre hommes dans toute la force de leur jeunesse…), plutôt la fuite, d'ailleurs.

"Je te présente des amis, on habite le même couloir que toi.", sourit Iruka-Pirouette… "Voici Kotetsu Hagane (oh, le beau complémentaire… Cacahuète !)… Izumo Kamitsuki (… trouver un surnom fut un peu plus difficile pour lui. Pour finir, je choisis Pirate…), et, pour terminer, Iwashi Tatami (Hmmm… Compliqué, lui aussi… Euh, comment il s'appelait, déjà, le traître, dans Matrix ? Cypher, il avait la même barbichette.)."

"Ra…vie…", tentais-je en serrant la main des trois présentés.

* * *

Quelque chose m'oppressait la poitrine, je ne savais pas quoi. L'étrange impression de manquer d'air.

Ma respiration s'était subtilement modifiée : j'expirais beaucoup plus longuement, et un sifflement rauque s'échappait de ma bouche.

"Ca va pas ?", s'inquiéta Cacahuète.

-C'est rien…", souris-je en posant la main sur ma gorge, pestant intérieurement. Ma voix… était si rauque ! J'avais mal rien que d'avoir prononcé ces deux mots ! J'explosais dans une toux sèche et violente : merde, j'arrivais pas à reprendre ma respiration !

Ah, tiens, détails qui me revenaient…

Un, je faisais des crises d'asthme…

Deux... Je n'avais pas de Ventoline. Rien prévu.

Aïssa Pandore Cannelle, t'es lourde ! Au moins quinze tonnes !

* * *

Voyant que je manquais d'air, Iruka m'attrapa le bras, et m'assis sur le sol, puis posa une main-loupiotte sur ma poitrine. Pendant quelques affreusement longues secondes, je restais à tenter de respirer, commençant à manquer d'oxygène… Lorsque soudain, progressivement, ma vue qui s'était brouillée me revint, l'air aussi, et je croisais les regards un peu inquiets de mes quatre voisins.

"On te fait cet effet-là ?", rit Izumo-Pirate.

-Je fais… de l'asthme…", sifflais-je, la voix encore faiblarde. "J'avais oublié… Crétine !"

Et, à leur grande stupeur, je m'auto-baffais.

"Une maso…", sourit Kotetsu-Cacahuète.

-Pfff…", répondis-je ironiquement. "Maintenant que je suis toute seule… Lorsque je fais une connerie, si mes parents ne peuvent plus me gifler, qui le fera ?

-Bah, t'assumes…", rétorqua Iwashi-Cypher en haussant les épaules. "C'était pas une si grosse bêtise…

-Si.", avouais-je. "Je n'ai aucun médicament… Si je refais une crise, je suis mal.

-Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Tsunade-sama demain.", me suggéra Iruka-Pirouette en m'aidant à me relever.

-Ah, au fait…", interrompit le Pirate. "C'est vrai que tu es une Etrangère ?"

* * *

A ce mot, je me crispais : et voilà, les ennuis, racisme… commençaient. Je décidais de ne pas répondre, et, affichant un visage fermé, je me libérais de l'aide d'Iruka et claquait la porte de mon appartement. Une fois là…

J'eus beaucoup de mal à ne pas pleurer. Pourquoi, où que j'aille, mes origines me rangeaient-elles dans la catégorie des étrangers ? Pourquoi était-on des gens à part ? Qu'est-ce qu'on avait de si différent, merde ?

Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer, mais c'était beaucoup. Verrouillant ma porte, je m'affalais sur un lit simple, attrapait mon oreiller et y enfouit mon visage couvert de larmes : mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait au monde pour être marginalisée ?

Malgré l'absence du corps chaud de Patapouf à mes pieds, et de la boule de poils douce de Minou sur mon ventre, je finis par sombrer dans un sommeil que je jugeais bien peu réparateur.

* * *

"Ouah…", reprit Iwashi, interloqué. "Je crois que t'as posé la question qu'il ne fallait pas, Izumo.

-Comment j'aurais pu savoir ?", demanda le nommé en haussant les épaules, désolé. "C'est pas un crime, d'être Etranger…

-Ouais, ben elle a pas apprécié, bravo.", félicita Kotetsu d'un petit applaudissement, alors qu'Iruka soupirait en haussant les épaules.

"Je lui demanderais des justifications demain… Elle est un peu bizarre."

Les quatre amis discutèrent encore un peu, puis s'égaillèrent dans différentes chambres

_

* * *

Et ouais ! Avant : rencontre avec les Rookies, rencontre avec les Chuunins ! Même si elle a vu Hinata, Kiba et Shino, mais c'est pas grave…_

_Je suis contente que le truc des surnoms vous plaise, c'est assez sympa de chercher ! (pour Iruka et Kotetsu, ça allait encore… (si vous vous posez des questions, souvenez vous de vos séances de baby-sitting ou bien des chansonnettes de Maman… De toute façon, j'expliquerais ça quand j'envisagerais les mission XD) Par contre, pour Izumo et Iwashi… Aille, la corvée ! Il a fallu que je me retape Matrix, ce qui n'a pas été pour me déplaire, mais j'ai pas écrit… Et ça, ça me déplait…)_

_Comment ça, on s'en fout ?_

_Pitit mot pour m'encourager ?_


	4. Shopping !

_OUAIS !_

_J'arrive, et je trouve des nouvelles rev'… Des nouveaux lecteurs… Et que ça plaît beaucoup ! _

_Moi qui pensais que j'allais me démotiver pour une matinée de paperasse (mobilisation forcée, on a été obligée de me kidnapper pour y aller…XD), moi voilà regonflée à bloc ! Motivée pour finir tout ça au plus vite, et retourner à mon cher clavier essayer de vous satisfaire !_

_Gookei Aburame : Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait plaisir en différenciant ma fic des autres, je suis très contente que mes mots aient su attirer le regard ! Et t'a raison, les gens racistes mériteraient des punitions, mais y en a pas à Konoha, des racistes… Enfin, un petit peu, mais je leur réserve un traitement… Spécial…Comment ça, j'ai une lueur sadique dans le regard, moa ?_

_**Transfert.**_

_**Chapitre 4**_

* * *

"Bonjour, mademoiselle !", lança le tenancier du stand en voyant une jeune fille inconnue déplacer les affichettes marquées Ichiraku Ramen avant de s'asseoir. 

-Bonjour, monsieur…

-Qu'est-ce que ce sera pour vous ?

-Ben… Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me proposer ?

-Des Ramens, c'te question !", rit l'homme en prenant un bol. "Mais vous les préférez comment ?

-Ben, à dire vrai, j'ai jamais goûté.", avoua la nouvelle cliente. "Aussi…

-Je te conseille ceux au porc, ils sont délicieux.", sourit une voix connue.

Je tournais la tête, pour tomber face à Ira... Zut. Pirouette. Je ne rendis pas un pauvre sourire, mais gardait un visage triste : allez hop, on allait repartir pour une remarque d'étrangère !

"Je ne mange pas de porc, merci…", murmurais-je en baissant le regard.

-Dans ce cas, je vous mets du miso.", sourit le tenancier en me déposant le bol fumant et une paire de baguettes. "Pour vous, c'est pareil, Iruka-sama ?

-Oui, comme d'habitude.", répondit le Chuunin en tournant un regard intrigué à la jeune fille qui regardait son bol, se perdant dans la contemplation des aliments.

"Si tu manges pas, ca va être froid.", la prévint-il.

* * *

"Si tu manges pas, ça va être froid." 

Cette remarque me tira du coma-fatiguélique (coma fatiguélique, définition du Robert revu et corrigé par votre servante : coma identique au coma éthylique, à ceci près qu'il n'est pas induit par l'alcool, mais par la fatigue.) dans lequel je me trouvais, et je reportais le regard sur mon instructeur.

"Je…Oh, rien…", soupirais-je en attrapant du bout des baguettes une rondelle et la contemplant distraitement.

-Y a quelque chose qui va pas, fillette…", diagnostiqua Iruka-Pirouette en avalant ses nouilles.

-C'est rien, je vous l'ai dit hier soir…", grommelais-je en commençant à manger : ça faisait du bien ! La soupe de nouille réchauffait agréablement le corps.

"Si c'est à propos de la remarque d'Izumo, te fait pas de mouron !", commença-t-il. "Les Etrangers sont rares ici… C'est normal qu'il pose la question… Et puis, c'est pas un crime d'être Etranger…"

Son discours m'arracha un rictus : depuis quand c'était pas un crime ?

"J'ai subi pendant toute mon enfance les ricanements et les insultes sur la couleur de ma peau, ma religion, ma façon de parler, de me tenir à table… Et vous allez me faire croire qu'en dix secondes, ce n'est plus un crime d'être étranger ? Je crois que vous êtes à ranger dans la catégorie des utopistes bornés, Maître Iru...ka…", lançais-je en reposant les baguettes, tournant vers son visage surpris mes yeux verts éclairs.

"Aïe…"

Et voilà, je m'étais laissée emporter.

* * *

"Désolée.", murmurais-je en détournant le visage. "C'était malpoli de ma part. 

-Y a pas de mal.", parvint-il à articuler, stupéfait. "Je crois que tu confonds Etranger et étranger…

-Uh ?"

Légitime interrogation.

"Ici, les étrangers avec un petit e sont foule.", sourit Iruka. "Mais les Etrangers avec un grand E sont un phénomène rare : il n'y en avait eu qu'un… Les Etrangers viennent d'ailleurs, un endroit qui n'est représenté sur aucune carte, mais qui existe réellement… Ils viennent, ils partent… Ou ils restent, ça dépend.

-Ah oui ?", demandais-je, soudain intéressée.

-Bien sûr ! Eh, tenancier !"

Ce dernier s'approcha.

"Un autre bol, Iruka-sama ?

-Non, pas tout de suite… J'aimerais que tu me dises d'où tu viens…"

* * *

"Bah, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, Iruka-sama, c'est pas la première fois que vous me posez cette question ! 

-Moa ?", reprit Iruka, l'air innocent. "Noooon…

-Bon… D'accord… J'habitais le quartier chinois de la grosse pomme avant d'atterrir ici…", grogna-t-il en remuant la soupe de nouilles.

-Attendez, attendez…", l'interrompis-je en me levant brusquement. "Le quartier chinois de la Grosse Pomme… Vous êtes pas en train de parler de New York ?

-Mais si !", sourit le cuisinier, visiblement ravi de trouver quelqu'un qui connaisse la chose. "Tu y habitais aussi ?

-Non, moi, c'est la France…", répondis-je, aussi contente que lui.

-Ah, la France…", soupira-t-il rêveusement… "J'y ai habité aussi… Quelques années, pas longtemps, quand j'étais jeune… Ce qui remonte à loin.", grogna-t-il. "Y a pas grand chose de New York qui me manque, mais la gastronomie française… Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour un cassoulet et un plateau de fromages !"

J'éclatais de rire devant le visage de Pirouette : complètement perdu. Quand à l'aimable tenancier, je repris mes bonnes habitudes, et le baptisais du plat qui lui manquait tant.

"Bon, vous avez sympathisé, c'est une bonne chose !", sourit pauvrement l'autre client.

-Merci, Maître Iruka.", souris-je, me sentant beaucoup mieux. "Oh… J'ai dû être horrible, hier soir…", terminais-je en soupirant devant la surface de ma soupe.

-Non, non, ta réaction était normale quand on sait ce qui t'arrive…", sourit-il en terminant son bol et en demandant un autre. "Bon, tu devrais terminer, il est neuf heures moins cinq, ou Tsunade-sama va t'attendre…"

Je me rendis compte qu'il disait vrai, et avalait mon reste en quatrième vitesse.

"Dites, monsieur…", commençais-je en me levant, m'adressant au tenancier. "Pour les repas, Tsunade m'a dit…

-Tu plaisantes ? D'une, tu m'appelles Teuchi.", sourit le vieil homme. "De deux, je devais te les offrir les premiers jours, mais je vais pousser à tout ton séjour ! Ca me fait bien plaisir de pouvoir discuter du monde avec quelqu'un !

-Waaah ! Merci beaucoup !", m'écriais-je en adressant un signe de la main à mon instructeur, tentant de retracer mentalement le trajet jusqu'à l'habilleur.

"Hey !", s'écria Iruka. "T'oublies pas pour cet après-midi !"

* * *

"Tiens, et voici notre Etrangère…", sourit Wonderbra en me voyant arriver. "J'espère que tu es prête…" 

J'affichais une moue renfrognée : s'il y avait bien UNE chose au monde que je détestais, c'était bien le shopping !

Lolita, pardonne moi, je vais faire les boutiques sans toi.

* * *

Comme prévu, ce fut affreux. L'armurier, un jeune d'environ vingt-cinq ans, s'extasia devant la teinte cuivrée de ma peau, et me fit clairement comprendre que je lui plaisait… mais un regard de Wonderbra lui ordonna : "Coucouche panier, pas toucher.". Celui-ci écopa de Pervers. Il me proposa une sorte de… cotte de maille hyper légère… Ce n'était pas désagréable au toucher, et ça semblait très résistant. L'armurier m'expliqua que son rôle était de protéger certaines zones d'une attaque à l'arme blanche, et me procura une tunique qui me couvrait tout le torse, une bonne moitié des cuisses, et s'arrêtait aux bras. Puis, j'eus droit, si j'en avais envie, à d'autres… Pour les bras où les jambes. J'en pris un, juste au cas où…

* * *

Le vieil homme qui tenait la forge me demanda ensuite de tenir quelques poids, puis m'observa attentivement la main : il prit le nom d'Oracle… 

"Tu as de très belles mains.", sourit-il en me libérant le poignet. "Très fines, cependant musclées, elles aiment la précision et l'équilibre…"

Il se leva, et m'entraîna à sa suite dans de complexes rayonnages.

"Alors, voyons voyons…"

D'une caisse assez haut placé, il tira un… couteau ? Et me le tendit.

"Prends-le."

Un peu déboussolée, j'obtempérais, alors qu'il redescendais pour me prendre la main.

"Un peu plus fin et plus long au niveau du manche…", grommela-t-il en remontant ses lunettes, examinant ma tenue du couteau. "Et pour le poids ?"

Je haussais un sourcil, puis me tournais vers Wonderbra :

"Tu dois pouvoir les tirer de leur étui avec facilité, rapidité, et maîtrise.", m'expliqua-t-elle. "La maîtrise, c'est quelque chose qui s'acquiers. Quand aux autres critères, c'est ici qu'ils sont déterminants, et c'est le rôle du vieux taré de s'en occuper. Lance-le sur cette cible.", dit-elle en me désignant un cercle de paille.

Maugréant un peu quand à mon inexpérience, je m'exécutais. Ma déveine habituelle ne m'abandonna pas (amie fidèle… merci), et le couteau rata la chose de trois bons mètres.

La honte de ma vie.

* * *

"Ton verdict ?", demanda Wonderbra en se tournant vers l'Oracle. 

-Le vieux taré pense qu'il y a pas mal d'inexpérience qui rentre en jeu…", grogna-t-il, "Mais qu'elle s'en sortirait mieux avec des modèles plus légers."

Il réfléchit une second, s'empara d'un autre couteau qu'il me donna.

"Recommence."

Wouais ! Super exploit, la chose se planta dans le tranche de paille !

Bon, certes, sur l'extrême bord… Mais elle était plantée…

* * *

"Le facteur inexpérience ne suffit pas à justifier ça…", grommela-t-il en se frappant le front… 

-Mais… Je ne sais vraiment rien faire !", l'assurais-je. "C'est déjà beaucoup qu'il se soit planté…"

Wonderbra m'apaisa d'un geste, pendant que l'Oracle continuait de palabrer.

"C'est un pro. S'il estime que c'est pas bon, c'est pas bon."

Soudain, le vieillard se retourna vers nous, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

"Assieds-toi, et regarde-moi."

Huh ?

"Allez."

Il me désigna un fauteuil, et, devant le regard tranquille de Wonderbra, je m'y asseyais. Il fixa mes grandes prunelles vertes, et y pointa un doigt accusateur au bout de dix secondes.

"JE LE SAVAIS !", cria-t-il, me faisant sursauter.

-Wow, l'Oracle, tu m'as fait peur !", répondis-je aussi fort que lui, utilisant pour la première fois un surnom à voix haute, mais fort heureusement pour moi, il semblait ne pas y prêter attention.

-Tu as un problème de vision, et tu n'en parles pas ! Comment veux-tu que je te trouves les bonnes armes de lancer si tu ne me dis rien !", répondit-il, complètement emporté.

-Oh, Meganeya (1), la blâme pas trop fort…", rétorqua ma protectrice.

-Un problème de vue ?", murmurais-je après avoir laissé passer ma colère contre ce fou. "Les opticiens m'ont jamais rien dit…

-C'est parce que c'est bénin.", grommela Oracle en reprenant un air normal.

-Où est le problème, alors ?", demandais-je, butée, en haussant les épaules.

-Le problème,", reprit-il, "c'est que ta vie peut se jouer à un simple lancer de shuriken… Alors tout doit-être calculé au millimètre près. Le poids, la courbure, tout. Tu ne dois pas avoir à ajuster ton tir pour sauver ta cible, non, tu dois être capable de le faire les yeux fermés. C'est pour CA", continua-t-il en attrapant le kunaï planté dans la cible et l'agitant devant moi, "que ce type d'objet t'es inutile. Donnez-moi dix secondes de plus, Godaime-sama."

Après un hochement de tête de Wonderbra, il disparut entre les rayonnages, ouvrant puis refermant fébrilement plusieurs cartons, alors que je me rendais enfin compte de l'atmosphère de la forge : les soufflets en emplissaient l'air, et une lourde vapeur me collait à la peau, donnant l'impression que je me trouvais dans un hammam niveau 4.

Un peu, ça va, trop, c'est insupportable !

* * *

Il revint quelques temps plus tard avec une grande boîte où étaient parfaitement alignés des centaines de couteaux. 

"Ce sont tous les mêmes.", rétorqua-t-il en voyant mon visage, devinant la question qui allait venir. "Tu n'auras à en essayer qu'un seul. Et si je ne me trompe pas…"

Il m'en mit un dans la main, et me désigna la cible.

"Tu devrais toucher la zone rouge."

Peu convaincue, je lançais l'arme… Et croyez-le ou pas, elle s'enfonça dans l'endroit prévu.

"Je le savais !", sourit-il, réjoui. "Une très légère myopie qui l'empêche de distinguer les cibles trèslointaines avec précision, et une sorte de réaction parasite du muscle droit supérieur, qui fait tressauter l'œil de temps en temps…"

Mmmm… Oui, certes. Et, traduit en français, ça donnait quoi ? Bref, pas grand chose d'intéressant. Il me procura des espèces d'étoiles de métal, du même type, avant que nous ne quittions l'armurerie, moi, portant une caisse de ces armes, avec ma tunique protectrice.

"Et maintenant ?" ahanais-je en posant la caisse sur la table de mon salon.

-Maintenant, tu prends ta cotte de maille, et on ressort… Mais cette fois, c'est du shopping plus sympa, on va t'habiller !"

Damned.

* * *

Si le passage à l'armurerie avait été long, celui dans l'habilleur fut éternel : il n'arrêtait pas de me trouver aââââââdmirable, et pensait que je portais à meeeeeeeeeerveille tous les vêtements de sa boutique. 

Il commençait à me taper sur le système, celui que je surnommais Pub. Je songeais même sérieusement à l'étrangler, et, vu le visage de Wonderbra, elle avait la même idée en tête. Enfin, au bout d'une heure, je me décidais pour un pantacourt gris, qui s'arrêtait en dessous de mes genoux, révélant une partie de ma tunique. Un sorte de petite veste jaune-orangée très pâle, taillée dans une matière qui rappelait le jean, mais beaucoup plus légère et agréable à porter, compléta l'ensemble, avec d'étranges maniques. Je n'échappais pas aux sandalettes, et Tsunade-Wonderbra me proposa les rubans.

"Pour avoir l'air d'une potiche ?", m'étonnais-je, ouvrant des yeux ronds.

-Non !", rit-elle. "On parle pas de la même chose… Ce serait plutôt du bandage. Son rôle ressemble à celui de la cotte de maille, si tu veux."

J'acceptais avec plaisir.

* * *

Je continuais ainsi mon habillement, acquérant plusieurs tenues sympas. Pour terminer, Tsunade (que je décidais de ne plus appeler Wonderbra : elle était trop gentille pour qu'on se moque. Ou alors seulement dans mes périodes de colère.), me procura un étui où je pouvais ranger mes kunaïs et shuriken (et ouais, je commençais à prendre le truc pour les noms !), puis finit par m'abandonner sur un sourire radieux. 

"Te voilà équipée, ma petite ! Il ne te manque plus que la pratique, et pour ça, je peux plus rien ! C'est au tour d'Iruka d'entrer en scène !"

Aussitôt, un peu effrayée, je demandais l'heure.

"Treize-heure quarante, pourquoi ?", me répondit Tsunade, le regard un peu étonné.

-Merde…", sifflais-je en disparaissant, courant rapidement vers mon point de rendez-vous.

* * *

Cependant, dix secondes plus tard, j'étais de retour, mal à l'aise. 

"Euh, Tsunade…", demandai-je gênée ( et vous allez comprendre pourquoi.)

-Ichu… euh… Le marchand de ramens, c'est bien par là ?", dis-je en désignant l'endroit d'où je venais.

-Ouais.

-Et… Le terrain d'entraînement de l'Académie ?", dis-je en répétant les paroles de mon nouvel instructeur.

-Par là aussi. Entre Ichiraku et le terrain, y a deux minutes. Allez, grouille, ou tu ne vas pas pouvoir manger."

J'avais même pas entendu la fin de la phrase : j'étais déjà loin.

* * *

"Patron !", criais-je en m'arrêtant devant le stand, "vous pourriez me préparer un ramen vite-fait ? 

-Bien sûr, ma petite !", a sourit Cassoulet en attrapant un grand bol et le remplissant de soupe aux nouilles.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à m'appeler petite ? Je suis pas naine, bon sang ! J'avalais mon bol en quatrième, vois cinquième vitesse, puis fonçais dans la direction qu'il m'indiquais pour le terrain. Je débouchais d'entre deux maisons, et fonçais sur une silhouette qui semblait attendre assise sur une rambarde.

Cependant, en m'approchant, je me surpris à songer : _"Aaaaah ! Je vais trop vite !"._

Attention, démonstration de tous mes cours de gymnastique-danse-foot…

Gymnastique, premier appui, pied droit, annonce saut de main ! Sursaut, plaquage des mains au sol alors qu'Iruka-Pirouette tournait son visage vers la nouvelle arrivante, c'est à dire, moi.

Danse, souplesse du corps, attention, ça va chauffer !

Tout à ma tentative de freinage, je laissais mon corps accomplir les mouvements appropriés par réflexe, et me retrouvais passant au dessus de la rambarde. Je posais un pied sûr au sol.

Foot, contre-attaque, qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans ce cas ? Inversion de la propulsion, messieurs-dames, et pour ça, rien de mieux qu'une bonne cheville ! J'appuyais donc de toutes mes forces sur mon appui avant de continuer sur ma lancée (et partir visiter le village voisin, pourquoi pas…), demi-tour pour m'arrêter brutalement devant un Iruka-Pirouette assez bluffé.

Vive l'aide au freinage d'urgence.

* * *

"Désolée, je suis en retard…", murmurais-je, un peu gênée. 

-Tu… peux refaire ?", me demanda-t-il en guise d'intro.

Visage rond, et expression stupidement stupide de votre servante.

"Tu m'as impressionné.", crut bon d'expliquer Iruka-Pirouette. "J'aimerais voir jusqu'où tu peux aller dans l'esquive…

-Heu… c'est juste parce que j'allais trop vite, hein, Maître Iruka…", prévins-je. "Je voyais pas comment j'allais m'arrêter, sinon, à moins d'aller m'emplafonner sur la rambarde…"

Il étouffa un petit rire, puis reprit son explication :

"Peut-être, mais tu as analysé rapidement la situation, et tu t'y es adapté d'une façon excellente. Je veux savoir si tu es capable de faire pareil."

Alors ça… D'un geste vif, il a pris des armes qui pendaient à son étui, et me les a lancées.

* * *

Cours de danse, de tir, de boxe, attention les yeux ! On anticipe la trajectoire avec les yeux du boxeur, on la suit avec ceux du tireur, et on esquive avec le corps de la danseuse-gymnaste ! C'est pas beau, ça ?

* * *

On a enchaîné pendant dix minutes, lui lançant des armes, moi esquivant… Jusqu'à ce que je trébuche. 

"Merde, foutue cheville…", grognais-je en massant l'articulation endolorie.

-Hmm… Pas mal, pour une bleue…", a-t-il sourit. "Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé à la cheville ? Tu te l'es foulée ?

-Non… C'est une douleur résiduelle… Je suis arrivée ici avec la cheville cassée.", expliquais-je pauvrement.

D'ailleurs, j'avais fini par complètement oublier cette blessure.

"Bon, alors on va stopper ce genre d'exercices. En tout cas, tu as au moins un avantage : tu sauras parfaitement te défendre."

Super ! Au lieu de fuir devant l'ennemi, j'allais pouvoir esquiver (une partie, je précise…) de ses coups ! Quel avantage…

"Par contre, tu n'as pas l'air habituée à tenir longtemps à ce rythme…", a-t-il continué avec un drôle de regard…

Maman… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il prépare ?

* * *

_(1) Magenaya : opticien. Mon dieu, mais quelle originalité dans les noms..._

_Ca va, Lio, tu te foules pas trop ?_

_Je lui ai fait faire beaucoup de sport juste pour qu'elle ait la souplesse nécessaire pour l'esquive, mais vous inquiétez pas : elle a l'air balèze comme ça, mais en vrai..._

_Je vais la faire souffrir. Niark, niark (se frotte les mains avec un air méphistophélique sur le visage.)._

_Chtite rev' ?_


	5. Entraînement

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos rev' !_

_Blackangel : oulah… D'accord, d'accord, je me rends, je poste la suite ! N'empêche que je préfère les puppy eyes…_

_Mei mei : merci beaucoup !_

_**Transfert.**_

_**Chapitre 5**_

* * *

Bon, d'accord, j'étais en sueur. Okay, j'allais de moins en moins vite, et même s'il me visait avec la ferme intention de ne pas me toucher, j'avais du mal à esquiver sur la fin…

Mais dites-moi si c'est une raison pour me faire faire cette randonnée à quatre heures de l'après-midi avec des cailloux dans le sac !

Et quand je dis des cailloux, je suis gentille. C'est pas des cailloux, c'est des rochers ! Au moins dix kilos chacun !

"Cinq.", m'avait-il précisé lorsque j'ai innocemment posé la question.

Bon, d'accord. Cinq. N'empêche qu'aussi vrai que 1+1, ça fait 2, 5x12, ça fait 60… Et j'avais douze pierres dans mon sac.

Lui, marchait devant moi, limite tranquille, pendant que j'ahanais à l'arrière… Et mon asthme, hein ?

"Cet exercice est conçu pour augmenter ta résistance physique… », parlait-il tout seul.

Moi, je me concentrais sur mes pieds.

* * *

Le pied droit, tu te lèves… Pas trop vite, sinon, tu vas te prendre une beigne… Voilà, gaffe à la racine, là-bas, elle à l'air souche euh… louche. Ch'suis fatiguée, moi… On en était où ? Hein, à oui, de l'importance de la résistance physique et des racines traîtresses…

Alors, tu te poses tranquillement…

Ouais, mission accomplie !

Transfert du poids du corps… Et du sac. Puis le pied gauche, lève-toi (à vos ordres, mon commandant !), et tu imites le droit…

Nooooon, te poses pas à la même place !

Pas Patatra.

Ouf, sauvée par l'intervention in extremis du bras droit qui se rattrape au rocher droit devant !

Ah mais quelle lutte, mes amis, quelle lutte ! Recueillons nous un instant devant le profil aérodynamique de Pirouette qui semble enfin s'apercevoir qu'il m'a largué et revient à vitesse grand V.

* * *

"Tu n'es pas si résistante que ça, en fin de compte…", dit-il en s'approchant.

Retenez-moi, je vais le frapper.

Je pose le sac au sol, et me prépare à brandir le poing, lorsque le sourire satisfait de Pirouette me surprend.

"Qu…quoi ?", demandais-je stupidement.

-Y a encore du boulot à faire, mais je dois avouer que c'est pas mal du tout. Allez, on rentre, et je vais te donner un petit programme d'exercices physiques pour augmenter ta résistance…"

Ouais, on rentrais ! J'aurais dû me méfier, mais j'étais tellement contente que j'ai rien dit.

Mal m'en a pris.

* * *

Sur le terrain d'entraînement, il m'a donné un petite enveloppe.

"Voilà pour le programme d'entraînement."

Pompes, abdominaux, exercices d'assouplissements, footing…

Il m'avait planifié une journée infernale, demain…

Espèce de…

Zen, Aïssa, zen, tu va rester ici quelques temps, commences pas à te foutre tout le monde à dos…

* * *

"Bon, leçon numéro 2.", a-t-il continué en faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts. "Le châkra."

Retour rapide sur les leçons d'Hinata… Okay, ça allait.

"Tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Hinata m'a un peu expliqué… A l'hôpital, nous avons partagé une chambre…", ajoutais-je devant sa tête surprise.

-Bon, et bien c'est déjà pas mal. Tu dois savoir que l'assaut ne se base pas simplement sur l'attaque physique : il est aussi possible de jeter des sorts."

Ouais, les parties de Dongeons et Dragons revenaient en mémoire… Ils avaient quoi de beau, au répertoire ?

"Premièrement, les signes."

Réflexion cérébrale, dix secondes : qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Réaction réflexe de l'organisme : inclinaison de la tête de 45° sur le côté droit, haussement du sourcil gauche.

La traduction est claire.

"Bon, je vois que tu n'as pas compris…", a pauvrement sourit Pirouette en voyant mon visage.

Nan, j'ai pas compris. Alors expliquez…

"Je vais te faire un rapide topo : il existe douze signes composables avec les mains, correspondants aux signes astrologiques. Le coq, le cochon ou sanglier, le cheval, le chien, le rat, le singe, la chèvre, le dragon, le buffle, le lièvre, le serpent et le tigre. La combinaison de ces différents signes, plus ou moins longue, plus ou moins rapide, dans un certain ordre, associée à une certaine quantité de châkra, permet la création d'un sort. Cela va du plus simple, comme une métamorphose, au plus complexe.

-Genre ?

-Genre pas mal de trucs.", a-t-il répondu en haussant les épaules, malin. "Tout dépend de la catégorie que tu va utiliser."

Pas chercher à comprendre.

"On peut ensuite déverser l'association de ces signes dans un autre, spécial, qui caractérise les élémentaux, mais ça, c'est déjà plus loin…

-Les élémentaux ?

-Tu as le Kâton, qui correspond au feu, le Suiton, l'eau, le Dôton, la terre, le Fûton, l'air, le Raiton, l'électricité, le Kinton, le métal, l'Hyôton, la glace, et le Mokuton, le bois."

Je commençais à comprendre… Légèrement.

* * *

"Bon, les discours sont inutiles, pour ce genre de choses, rien ne vaut la pratique. Mais d'abord… Démonstration : le Henge !"

-Hein ? Le quoi ?

-La métamorphose."

Et, sans me laisser une seconde, il a joint les mains… Et j'ai vu une Aïssa souriante devant moi !

"D'accord…", murmurais-je. "J'ai droit à une explication ?"

D'une patience et d'une pédagogie incroyable, il me montra les signes un à un, me les faisant répéter et répéter encore… Jusqu'à ce que je les forme à peu près bien. Et que j'enchaîne n'importe quelle combinaison sans me gourer

"Bon, ça ira pour les signes.", termina-t-il. "Maintenant, on va essayer une méta…"

J'ai eu peur.

"Visualise la personne dont tu vas prendre l'apparence, il faut que tu "deviennes" presque cette personne. Etant donné que tu es plus vieille que les Etudiants à l'Académie, tu as plus de maturité, la durée d'invocation sera peut-être un peu plus longue au début, mais le résultat sera meilleur. Allez, à toi !"

Visualisation… Okay, je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer… Pouf !

"Pas mal !"

Re-pouf.

"Pas assez résistante, petite !", a-t-il ri devant mon air ahuri. Je venais de prendre l'apparence de Djamila (J'avais pris assez facile : on se ressemblait beaucoup au nivrau physique, suffisamment pour faire la différence, mais assez distinctes pour qu'il remarque une méta.), et, malheureusement pour moi, elle venait de disparaître purement et simplement après… Cinq secondes d'existence ?

"C'est une bonne idée d'avoir pris quelqu'un dont le physique est proche, c'est plus simple pour le début, mais il va falloir que tu abandonnes très rapidement cette idée, car, à la fin de l'après-midi, tu dois avoir compris au moins les techniques de base !", m'encouragea-t-il.

-Qui sont ?", demandais-je, quasiment déjà essoufflée.

-Kawarimi, Bunshin et Henge.

-Henge, vous avez dit… métamorphose…", soupirais-je, reprenant une respiration… difficile. "Les autres… c'est quoi ?

-Kawarimi, c'est la substitution. Démonstration !"

J'eûs soudain devant les yeux une branche de bois, qui s'affala devant moi avec un bruit sec. Je me demandais où il était passé, et commençais sérieusement à me poser des questions lorsque, faisant demi-tour, je tombais nez-à-nez avec une paire de sandales.

* * *

Leur propriétaire, assis sur le branche d'un arbre, rit devant mon air stupéfait et ahuri.

"Les techniques de débutant te font tant d'effet ?", sourit-il en sautant au sol.

-Chez moi, ce genre de truc s'appelle de la prestidigitation, et c'est vu comme du charlatanisme.", commençais-je, perturbée : je venais d'utiliser deux mots de plus de trois syllabes dans la même phrase. Pas bon signe. "Alors…

-Ouais, allez. Et tu voulais savoir ce qu'est le Bunshin… Alors voilà."

Il joignit les mains, et je me trouvais encerclée par cinq Iruka-Pirouette ! Paniquée. Il est où le vrai ?

Fort heureusement, les quatre… autres disparurent dans un nuage de fumée, et je me trouvais dos au vrai Iruka.

"Si tu te trouves dans cette situation, tu es déjà morte.", a-t-il sourit en me voyant me retourner, surprise. "Le Bunshin, c'est le clonage. Tes clones sont capables de porter des attaques et blesser l'adversaire.

-D'a-ccord…", continuais-je. "Et je dois connaître ça avant ce soir ?

-T'as tout compris !", sourit mon instructeur. "Alors au boulot !"

* * *

Je rentrais exténuée : je ne pensais pas être aussi fatiguable !

"C'est la première fois que tu te sers de châkra,", m'avais expliqué Iruka-Pirouette, "c'est normal que tu te sentes épuisée."

J'avais compris les trois techniques. Même si je n'arrivais pas encore à faire un bon Kawi… une bonne substitution, que mes clones disparaissaient au bout de deux secondes (au début, ils ne tenaient même pas debout…) et que dès que j'essaie de me métamorphoser en quelqu'un d'autre qui ne fait pas partie de la famille, c'est la cata.

"Tu n'es pas résistante du tout !", avait souligné mon instructeur qui pour le moment, était un voisin. "Tu vas non seulement faire le planning physique que je t'ai préparé, mais aussi un autre, qui va te permettre d'accéder plus facilement à ta réserve de châkra et t'en servir avec plus d'aisance.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas de ce côté ?", avais-je demandée, à genoux sur le sol, reprenant ma respiration après un exercice.

-Ton inconscient est habitué à « voir » ces techniques comme du charlatanisme.", a-t-il répondu après quelques secondes de réflexion. "Tu n'y crois que très peu, n'est ce pas ?"

J'avais acquiesçé, un peu honteuse de m'être ainsi fait prendre.

"Il « retient » l'expression de ton châkra, et donc, les sorts, afin de ne pas être choqué. C'est un réflexe que ta société t'a imposé depuis ton enfance, c'est tout…", avait-il terminé en haussant les épaules, m'expliquant la série d'exercices que je devais faire chaque matin et chaque soir.

En attendant, j'avais la soirée pour moi. Et même si la seule chose dont j'avais envie en ce moment, c'était une bonne douche et puis dodo, je me suis éloignée du bâtiment pour découvrir un peu la ville : après tout, n'avais-je pas droit à un peu de détente aussi ?

"Aïssa !"

* * *

_Tadam, voici déjà la fin du chapitre..._

_A bientôt pour le 6, où il y aura la rencontre avec les Rokkies (qui c'est qui vient de dire ENFIN, là ?)_

_Rev' ?_


	6. Les Rookies

_Wah, contente !_

_Plein de rev', plein de nouveaux lecteurs..._

_Sachez que je ne prends pas le temps de répondre à toutes les rev', car je n'ai hélas pas Internet chez moi (mon rythme de parution est donc... aléatoire, dirais-je, Shamlaroth...;D.) Mais je prends toujours beaucoup de plaisirà les lire, relire et re-relire, elles m'encouragent énormément ! _

_Voici donc, pour vous satisfaire... L'arrivée des Rookies (les persos principaux du manga, dirait-on...)! J'ai choisi un moment assez précis pour mon histoire, donc, désolée pour les fana de Naruto, mais... Il ne sera que très peu présent !_

_Choisir les surnoms a été une petite partie de plaisir, bien complexe...Mais sympathique._

_Voila, merci encore, tous et toutes pour vos rev', et j'espère à bientôt !_

_**Transfert, **_

_**Chapitre 6**_

* * *

Tiens, c'était pas moi qu'on appelait, là ?

"Aïssa-chan !"

Non, moi, c'était Aïssa, pas chan. Mais en voyant Kiba-Pippin qui agitait le bras à l'autre bout d'une rue, je me dis que ce devait être moi.

"Salut !", sourit-il alors que je m'approchais. "Alors, comment va ta cheville ?

-Mieux, merci !", souris-je en voyant Hinata et… Shino-Néo apparaître près de lui. "Vous faites quoi ?

-Petit rendez-vous entre camarades de promo…", expliqua Néo en désignant une bande d'adolescents derrière lui. "Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

-Ben… Pourquoi pas…", répondis-je en haussant doucement les épaules : autant faire la connaissance d'un peu de monde !

-Alors on va te présenter, c'est parti !", s'exclama Kiba. "Hey, vous autres !"

* * *

Les « vous autres » en question levèrent d'un même mouvement harmonieux leurs têtes vers le groupe hétéroclite. Y en avait, du monde ! Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de douze-treize ans maxi, mais ils semblaient très sûrs d'eux. 

"Je vous présente Aïssa.", m'a introduite Kiba. "Une Etrangère !"

Aussitôt, les visages se modifièrent. Certains prirent une image admirative, d'autre un intéressée, d'autre encore affichèrent un je-m'en-foutisme professionnel. Rien à fiche.

"Je m'occupe des présentations !", annonça Kiba, gonflant le torse. "Tu connais déjà notre équipe, à Hinata, Shino et moi, mais tu ne connais pas les autres Rookies…"

Je tournais un regard désespérément désespéré vers Hinata, qui, d'un sourire, me signifia qu'elle m'expliquerait tout dès que l'ensemble des présentations seraient faites.

* * *

"Alors… Voici Ten-ten !", commença Kiba en me désignant une jeune fille aux cheveux marrons, deux chignons au sommet de la tête, grands yeux dorés, vêtue d'une veste rose et d'un pantalon vert, qui m'adressa un petit signe amical… Minnie Mouse… 

"Yamanaka Ino."

Une autre jeune fille, blonde platine, aux prunelles iceberg, me jeta un drôle de regard, avant de hocher la tête. Ce ne fut pas difficile pour elle : Iceberg.

"Rock Lee !

-L'élégante panthère de jade de Konoha !", répondit l'élève en faisant le fier. L'élégante panthère de jade… Le jade, ça allait. Sa combinaison. La panthère… Vu la touffe qu'il avait au dessus des sourcils, c'était... acceptable. L'élégante…

Beurk, à revoir cooooomplètement.

"Ouais, Gros-sourcils, plutôt !", rit un adolescent blond, aux yeux bleus, trois cicatrices sur chaque joue, qui m'évoquaient irrésistiblement des moustaches. Il était vêtu d'une combinaison orange, et affichait un grand sourire.

Gros-sourcils… J'aurais pas mieux trouvé !

* * *

"Nara Shikamaru, pas motivé pour deux sous, mais c'est un vrai génie !" 

Le gars, en effet, ne semblait pas des plus… entousiastes. Il se tenait nonchalamment appuyé contre une colonne, incapable de tenir debout seul, et soupira un : "Galère…"…

D'accord, si je gêne, faut le dire ! Timon… _(Le Roi Lion... Pour ceux qui auraient oublié...)_

"Haruno Sakura !", continua Kiba en me désignant une autre jeune fille aux cheveux roses visage rond et yeux verts… Elle esquissa un petit "Salut !", mais son regard semblait triste. Padmé.

"Le crétin de service, c'est Naruto Uzumaki…

-Crétin de service !", cria le nommé, l'adolescent blond de tout à l'heure, en gonflant les joues, rendant ses « moustaches » encore plus visibles. "Tu vaux pas mieux !"

J'adhére complètement. Quand au gamin, il prit le nom de Moustache…

"Neji Hyûga."

Je me frottais l'oreille : j'avais bien entendu, Hyûga ?

En effet, il était indéniable que l'adolescent que Kiba me désigna à ce moment-là était de la même famille qu'Hinata : ils avaient les mêmes yeux. Mais il semblait plus âgé, plus sûr de lui… Bagheera _(Le livre de la Jungle, idem...)_

"Akimichi Chôji.

-Gnchalut."

Entre deux "Cronch". On parle pas la bouche pleine ! Un petit gars un peu rondelet, portant une longue échapre blanche, tenant à la main un sachet de chips qu'il était en train de consciencieusement s'enfiler… Averell. Même si Averell était beaucoup plus mince… _(Je suppose que vous savez que c'est dans Lucky Luke...)_

"Gaara."

Ce fut un adolescent aux yeux verts en amande, cheveux roux, avec un drôle de tatouage sur le front, portant une grande jarre dans le dos qui me salua. Il avait un visage étrangement calme pour ce qui, à mes yeux, était un gamin, mais ce qui m'intrigua le plus, c'étaient les étranges cernes qui bordaient ses yeux. Allons-y pour Rikku, dans Kingdom Hearts.

"Sa sœur, Temari."

Une jeune fille, peut-être la plus âgée du groupe. Elle portait, accrochée à sa ceinture rouge, une sorte de longue plaque noire laquée… Elle était blonde, avec quatre couettes de grands yeux noirs. Switch _(Matrix, celle habillée en blanc.)_.

"Et son frère, Kankuro.

-Salut."

C'était un gars étrange : couvert de tatouages, il portait une longue tunique noire… Et, accrochée dans son dos, une sorte de momie dont on voyait les cheveux. Ramsès. _(Aucune précision...)_

* * *

Je remarquais quelque chose d'étrange à propos des trois derniers… 

"Ils ont pas le même bandeau que vous ?", demandais-je stupidement.

-Dis donc, elle est complètement larguée…", se moqua Ramsès…

J'eus envie de l'emplafonner, mais j'étais fatiguée.

"Je veux bien croire qu'elle est Etrangère, mais là… C'est du n'importe quoi…"

Là, c'était trop.

"On ne parle pas aux aînés comme ça.", sifflais-je en levant les yeux.

-Aînés ? Peut-être au niveau de l'âge, mais pour l'expérience, tu repasseras."

* * *

Il m'énervait… S'il y avait bien une chose que je détestais (après le shopping, bien sûr…), c'était l'impolitesse… Et, dans mes critères, il était à ranger dans la catégorie : "Super malpolis." Mais s'il disait qu'il avait plus d'expérience que moi, c'est que ça risquait d'être vrai, aussi, moi, pôvre débutante, je me devais d'être prudente. 

"Laisse, Kankuro.", commença Rikku. "Un Etranger ignore tout de notre monde. Alors épargne tes sarcasmes, elle a raison en ce qui concerne ton impolitesse."

Et bang ! Merci Rikku.

"Nous ne venons pas du même village qu'eux.", a-t-il continué en tournant son visage vers moi. "Tu connais les pays ?

-J'ai vu un planisphère, mais je ne saisis pas trop…

-Nous venons de Kaze no Kuni, un pays limitrophe de Konoha, dont le village caché est Suna. Contrairement à ceux de Konoha, notre élément de prédilection n'est pas le feu, mais le vent."

Bon, okay… J'écoute, ça te fais plaisir ? Mais j'ai rien compris. Hinata, je t'invite ce soir, et tu m'expliques tout !

* * *

"Une petite minute…" 

Je recomptais rapidement les… Rookies, et arrivait à quatorze…

"Vous êtes tous en équipe, non ?

-Oui, c'est ça…", a souri Minnie Mouse. "Par équipe de trois…

-Obligatoirement ?", questionnais-je.

-Oui, c'est trois, ni plus, ni moins."

Je me tournais alors vers Hinata.

"Mais vous êtes quatorze en comptant Rikku, Ramsès et Switch…

-Qui, qui et qui ?", s'étonna Moustache.

Aïe, gaffe !

"Euh, désolée !", me rattrapais-je, "j'ai un peu de mal avec les noms… Gaa…ra ? Kankuro et Temari, c'est ça ?"

Acquiescement des concernés.

"On peut pas faire des équipes de trois avec quatorze personnes…", terminais-je.

Les visages de Padmé et d'Iceberg se voilèrent de tristesse, et la main de Moustache se porta à son épaule droite.

"L'un… de nous a disparu.", murmura-t-il. "Il s'appelait Sasuke Uchiwa… Et notre ennemi nous l'a enlevé."

Ils semblaient si affectés… Mais une seconde plus tard, ils avaient retrouvé un semblant de sourire.

"Mais un jour, quand je serais plus fort, je retournerais le chercher ! Et je le ramènerais à Konoha."

Son entousiasme faisait plaisir à voir. Le groupe reprit sur des discussions plus joyeuses, et m'entraîna vers un café sympa, ouvert, où nous prîmes de quoi nous désaltérer. Je fis plus ample connaissance avec les Rookies, et apprenait ainsi que Moustache, Rikku, Ramsès et Switch partaient demain, l'un pour environ trois ans, afin de s'entraîner, les trois autres pour rentrer chez eux.

* * *

"Tu nous accompagneras aux portes ?", m'a demandé Hinata. 

-Ben… C'aurait été avec plaisir, mais… Je dois rejoindre Maître Iruka avant huit heures pour reprendre l'entraînement…

-C'est Iruka-senseï qui t'entraîne ?", s'écria Moustache en me jetant un regard ravi. "Génial ! Tu vas vite progresser !

-Mais enfin, c'est quoi, ces trucs que vous rajoutez derrière les noms ?", m'exclamais-je, perdue. "Tsunade-sama, Iruka-senseï, Aïssa-chan… J'y comprends rien, moi !"

Ce fut Bagheera qui prit la parole :

"Ce sont des suffixes qui ont chacun une signification particulière. Tout à l'heure, Kiba t'a appelé Aïssa-chan. C'est un peu affectueux, entre amis… Toujours pour des filles. Si je m'adresse à lui,", a-t-il continué en désignant Pippin, "ce sera Kiba-kun, parce que c'est un garçon. Même connotation amicale ou affectueuse. Si tu veux t'adresser à un ou une inconnue, c'est X ou Y-san. C'est standard, poli, et tu ne passes pas pour une malpropre. Si on appelle la Godaime Tsunade-sama, c'est parce que hiérarchiquement, elle est plus haut placée que nous.

-C'est une marque de respect, d'accord, je commence à comprendre.

-Voilà.

-Et senseï ?

-Ca veut dire professeur. Ce que Naruto vient de dire pourrais, en gros, s'exprimer comme Professeur Iruka ou Maître Iruka… Et si tu veux t'adresser à quelqu'un qui a plus d'expérience que toi, tu rajoutes sempaï derrière son nom."

Le petit topo m'amusa beaucoup : ils avaient des façons étranges de parler entre eux ! Mais c'était quand même assez sympa.

* * *

"Chez vous, vous ne parlez pas comme ça ? Vous n'exprimez pas de respect pour vos supérieurs ?", me demanda-t-il, intrigué. 

-Bien sûr que si, simplement, c'est beaucoup plus dans l'attitude que dans la parole… On utilise beaucoup le Monsieur ou Madame. La gestuelle et la tenue vestimentaire rentrent aussi en compte.

-Et pour le cercle amical ?", s'interrogea Iceberg.

-Pareil. La gestuelle, l'attitude… Des petits surnoms sympathiques !", ris-je en me souvenant de ceux que me donnaient Lolita et Ninon.

-C'était quoi pour toi ?", me demanda Hinata.

-Certains m'appelaient Sassy… Mes meilleures amies préféraient Nala.

-Pourquoi ? Ca n'a pas trop de rapport avec ton nom…", s'interrogea Averell en terminant son paquet de chips et en ouvrant un autre.

-Il y a une histoire chez moi, qui s'appelle Le Roi Lion… Et dont l'un des principaux personnages est justement, cette Nala… C'est une petite lionne, assez marrante. Pour faciliter l'affaire, le Lion est mon signe astrologique, et, il paraît que lorsque j'ai les cheveux détachés, ils sont tellement frisés qu'on dirait une crinière…" pouffais-je.

* * *

Nous passâmes ainsi la soirée à discuter agréablement, plaisantant. Kiba et Moustache commencèrent à se disputer allègrement, complètement ignorés par les autres, alors que Padmé et Iceberg discutaient en compagnie de Switch, Minnie et Hinata. Les autres garçons étaient plus occupés à soit se baffrer, soit dormir, soit jouer à pierre-papier-ciseau… 

Mais moi, trop fatiguée, je me suis contentée de m'excuser.

* * *

"C'était sympa de votre part, merci !", ais-je souri en me levant, "Mais si je veux tenir debout demain, faut que je rentre… 

-D'accord !", a souri Moustache. "Tu essaieras de venir demain ?

-Je verrais !", ais-je répondu en quittant le café et m'éloignant, adressant un dernier signe au petit groupe.

La nuit était tombée depuis peu, mais je n'avais rien remarqué avec les loupiottes du café. Bon, déjà, le jour, j'arrivais pas à me repérer… J'osais pas imaginer ce que ça allait donner la nuit ! Heureusement pour moi, il y avait pas mal de lampadaires. Je marchais dans les rues, soupirant doucement, limite les yeux fermés : j'étais K-O. Je voulais bien croire que l'utilisation de châkra fatigue, mais à ce point… Un petit bruit attira mon attention. On me suivait.

* * *

Tipititap, tipititap… C'était vraiment très discret, très léger, il fallait faire très attention pour l'entendre. 

Je décidais de m'en contreficher : trop fatiguée pour me poser des questions.

Tipititap, frush…

Et soudain…

* * *

_Et soudain, Badaboum ! La suite au prochain épisode..._

_Rev' ?_


	7. Et soudain !

_Oulalah..._

_Y a de la visite ! Bon, quasiment deux mois sans poster... Et j'ai toujours pas Internet... Mais rassurez-vous : j'en profite pour écrire, la rentrée approche... Et là, j'aurais la salle info, je pourrais peut-être venir plus souvent !_

_Merci à vous tous pour les reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira..._

_**Transfert.**_

_**Chapitre 7**_

**oOo**

Et soudain :

"Miuw !"

Alors ça ! Incroyable ! Un miaulement ! Je me suis retournée, ma fatigue s'envolant d'un seul coup, pour tomber sur un adorable petit minou…

"Miuw !

-Ben… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?", murmurais-je en m'agenouillant.

-Miiiiiiuuuw…"

Désespéré : ça, c'est le miaulement d'un chat affamé. Manque de bol, j'avais rien sur moi…

"Attends, chaton, tu viens avec moi, et je te fais le lait spécial Mam's, ça te va ?"

Le programme sembla l'allécher, mais il restait à bonne distance.

"Allez, fais pas de chichis, chaton !", ais-je souri en frottant doucement mon index et mon majeur l'un contre l'autre.

Ca marchait toujours. Imparable. Le petit animal est venu renifler mes doigts. J'en ai profité pour lui flatter le cou. Pas fou, la bête. Il s'est tendu une seconde, puis a accepté en ronronnant.

"Héhé, alors, chaton, une petite balade pour rentrer ? Tu m'en voudras pas, j'espère, je suis perdue…

-Miiiiiuw !

-Bon, bah on va essayer de faire au plus court, d'accord ? Tu montes ?"

Moi, je savais bien qu'il allait pas monter… C'est pour ça que je l'ai directement pris dans mes mains. Il a un peu gesticulé, mais je le tenais bien, et flatteries, et ronron… Allez hop, il s'est confortablement calé contre moi et a fermé les yeux de délice.

"C'est bon, on peut y aller, sa Majesté est bien installée ?", ais-je ri en recommençant à marcher. J'étais toujours aussi fatiguée, mais bon, en marchant, je finirais bien par trouver un repère… Où est la boutique de Cassoulet ? En tournant au coin d'une rue…

Boum.

**oOo**

"Désolée…", ais-je murmuré en me tenant le front, sans lever les yeux : fallait demander un effort à la tête, et j'étais crevée ! Bon, d'accord, j'avais un peu la flemme aussi… "C'est ma faute."

S'il y avait bien une chose que j'avais retenu chez moi, c'est que, pour éviter les ennuis, on disait toujours : "Désolé, c'est ma faute."

Comme ça, l'autre, il est content, et il part tranquille. Et toi, t'oublies dans la seconde.

"Tiens, ma voisine."

Huh ? Je levais difficilement le regard vers mon interlocuteur, et tombait sur le visage souriant de Cypher.

"Bonsoir, Cy… Iwashi, c'est ça ?", demandais-je.

-Bonne pioche.", m'a répondu ma cible. "T'as l'air perdue…"

Je regardais autour de moi… Avant de répondre.

"Oui.

-Je m'en doutais un peu. C'est pas le quartier le mieux fréquenté de Konoha… Et dans toute grande ville, il y a les voyous !", a-t-il souri. "Allez, j'ai le temps, je te raccompagne."

Merci, mon Dieu.

**oOo**

"Comment as-tu fait pour te perdre ?", m'a-t-il demandé. "Normalement, les entrées de ce quartier sont fermées dès que la nuit tombe…

-J'en sais rien.", ais-je répondu, ne levant pas le nez du sol. "J'étais trop fatiguée."

Il m'a regardé d'un air étonné avant de reprendre.

"Fatiguée ? Iruka t'a massacrée ?

-Façon de parler…", pouffais-je. "Je suis pas habituée à faire du sport toute la journée…"

Son visage s'orna d'une expression de surprise lorsqu'il vit une petite langue rose quitter une gueule minuscule et lécher en ronronnant l'un des doigts de votre servante.

"C'est… quoi, ça ?", me demanda-t-il en désignant la bête.

"Ca ? Euuh… Un chat."

Bah, question idiote, réponse idiote, non ?

"Merci, j'avais remarqué.", grogna-t-il, incapable de détacher son regard de la boule de poils.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'ajoute, alors ?"

Boudage professionnel de la part de mon interlocuteur.

"Je sais pas. Par exemple : c'est ton chat ?

-Pas encore…

-C'est quoi cette réponse ?

-Je viens de le trouver…", ais-je murmuré en caressant doucement la petite tête. "Il est pas vieux, et il était quasi mort de faim…

-Je vois… Incapable de résister à la demande, hein ?"

Ah, le vache… On allait voir...

**oOo**

"Mais si ! D'ailleurs, tenez, je vous le laisse."

Et je lui plaçait de force l'animal entre les mains.

"Hein, que… quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

-Ben j'en sais rien, moi !", ais-je répondu en haussant les épaules… "Je sais pas, résistez à la demande, par exemple !"

Cypher croisa le regard du chaton, et c'est le moment que ce dernier choisit pour lancer un : "Miiiiiuw…" désespérant. Les prunelles humides, le miaulement affamé et quémandeur, le poil sale et ébouriffé, la mine implorante… A côté de lui, le Chat Potté de Shrek, lorsqu'il jetait son regard mignon tout plein, était un tueur sanguinaire…

"Courage, tenez bon, Iwashi…", ais-je ironisé en voyant son visage.

-Rhaaa, bon, d'accord, j'abandonne.", a-t-il terminé, le sourire aux lèvres en me redonnant la bête. "T'as raison.

-Mer-ci !", ais-je terminé en flattant le petit chat.

-Tu te sens seule, hein ?"

La question, posée de bout en blanc, stoppa mes pas.

"Seule ? Ben… Je pourrais difficilement vous répondre, je suis pas là depuis longtemps… Et puis, j'ai fait la connaissance des Rookies, de quatre voisins… Et même d'un autre Etranger. Je passe ma journée à m'entraîner…

-C'est pas de ça que je voulais parler…", s'excusa-t-il en comprenant. "Non, c'est plutôt nostalgique. Ouais, voilà, c'est ça."

Nostalgique…

**oOo**

"Je vais te sortir l'excuse bidon que j'avais préparé.", a-t-il commençé en me regardant. "On est voisins directs et je me suis trompé de porte.

-Mais-oui-bien-sûr !", ais-je continué en haussant les épaules. "Vous habitez cet immeuble depuis un bout de temps, et vous arrivez encore à vous tromper de porte.

-C'est pour ça que c'est une excuse bidon. En réalité, tu n'avais pas fermé ta porte, et elle s'est ouverte lorsque je me suis appuyée dessus en discutant avec Tonbo…

-Huh ?

-Ah, c'est vrai, tu ne le connais pas…", continua-t-il. "Je te le présenterais…

-La politesse aurait voulu que vous refermiez et partiez, mais je sais pas, quelque chose me dit que vous ne l'avez pas fait…", grognais-je, de mauvaise humeur.

Surtout qu'il ne me dise pas qu'il avait fouillé mon appart', je déteste qu'on fouille dans mes affaires, surtout qu'il ne le dise pas…

"…Et on a vu ces dessins sur la table. Voilà, je m'excuse, on en a profité."

Il l'avait dit ! C'était Habib version adulte, ce mec ! Je lui destinais mon plus mortel regard, qui le fit d'ailleurs reculer d'un pas :

"Le prend pas mal !

-Vous pensez que je ne suis pas en droit ?

-Ben… Si. Bon, prends le mal si ça te chante…", grogna-t-il en rejetant au loin ses pensées.

-Je ne le prends pas mal."

Rien de tel qu'un petit embrouillage de ce type pour bien énerver les gens… Niark, je suis machiavélique.

"Bon… D'ailleurs, soit dit en passant, tu dessines très bien."

Merci beaucoup… Mais là n'étais pas le problème : deux hommes avaient pénétré mon appart'. SACRILEGE !

"Toujours est-il que l'esquisse de ton chat… Me rappelle celui-ci…"

Je sursautais, avant d'examiner plus attentivement l'animal : c'était vrai, il ressemblait beaucoup à Minou : pelage blanc nacré, pur… Si ce n'était une toute petite tache grisâtre sur l'une de ses pattes. Grands yeux verts, identiques à ceux de Minou… Et c'était aussi une chatte.

"Je ne crois pas que tu l'ais pris avec toi par pitié pour lui…", a-t-il continué. "Mais plutôt parce qu'il te rappelle ton chez-toi.

-Vous voulez que je vous la repasse et qu'elle vous refasse le miaulement du désespoir ?"

Réaction immédiate :

"Non, merci !"

Et prise d'une distance de sécurité d'un bon mètre.

Je pouffais de rire, alors que le petit chaton miaulait de nouveau. Cypher grogna, résistant héroïquement à l'appel, mais finit par sourire.

"Je crois que vous avez raison…", murmurais-je en flattant la petite bête. "Je suis nostalgique.

-Ce qui, soit dit en passant, n'est pas un mal !", ajouta-t-il en se souvenant de ma réaction de la veille.

-Qui a dit que ça l'était ?"

**oOo**

Nous arrivâmes devant le bâtiment au bout de trois à quatre minutes de marche tranquille, et je remerçiais mon guide.

"Fais gaffe !", me recommanda-t-il en repartant, "on sera pas toujours là pour te ramener !"

Ca, c'était la phrase type de Mario : "Fais gaffe, Sassy, je serais pas toujours là pour couvrir tes gaffes !"

Ce à quoi je répondais toujours de la même manière.

"Beuh !"

Je lui tirais la langue.

"La prochaine fois, je saurais où j'irais !", dis-je en m'engouffrant dans les escaliers alors qu'il affichait un air à la fois surpris et amusé par mon manque de maturité.

**oOo**

"Et voilà, madame est servie !", souris-je en déposant devant la petite bête une soucoupe de lait à peine tiède, avec une goutte de miel.

Qui disparut en quinze secondes, chrono à la main.

"D'accord, je vois la chose…

-Miuw !

-Ca veut dire "Un autre, barman !", je suppose ?", ironisais-je en reprenant la coupelle et la remplissant de nouveau.

Le chaton, bien que minuscule, s'en enfila trois autres…

"Ouah, c'était pas de la faim, c'était la famine, là !", m'alarmais-je en la voyant enfin refuser la sixième assiette.

La petite chatte s'étira longuement, bailla, puis, le ventre plein, entreprit d'explorer l'appartement.

"Ca te plairais de rester ici ?

-Miuw !

-Demain, je laisserais la fenêtre ouverte.", souris-je en la voyant renifler d'un air suspicieux mon jean. "Si tu veux partir, te gênes pas, pour toi, il y aura toujours un bol de lait !

-Miuuuuw…"

Laissant le petit animal à sa découverte, je faisais rapidement, avec mes dernières forces, les exercices que Pirouette m'avait demandés, avant de m'effondrer lamentablement sur mon lit. Je fermais aussitôt les yeux, et ma dernière vision fut celle d'un petit museau blanc qui me regardait étrangement.

**oOo**

_Voilou ! Avouez, vous vous y attendiez pas, à celle-ci, hein, hein ?_

_Alors..._

_A bientôt pour la suite, ou je vous la poste maintenant ? Allez, mainteannt, je repasserais pas avant longtemps..._


	8. Le départ

_Bon, bah voilà..._

_**Transfert.**_

_**Chapitre 8**_

**oOo**

"Miiiuw !"

Ouch, déjà le matin ?

Et oui, me répondit le soleil en dardant ses rayons matinaux sur mon visage.

Dommage qu'il soit si loin, celui-là, je me ferais plaisir en lui envoyant mon oreiller à la figure…

"Salut, toi !

-Miuw !"

Bon, alors, quel était le programme aujourd'hui ? Moustache quittait la ville avec Rikku, Ramsès et Switch, assez tôt, d'ailleurs… Il était six heures trente, j'avais peut-être le temps d'aller dire au revoir ?

Ni une, ni deux, je me trouvais prête à partir : je n'avais vu ces gamins qu'une soirée, mais ils étaient gentils, et bon, autant créer de bons liens !

"Miiuuuw…"

Miaulement implorant, genre : "Me laisse pas toute seule…"

"Okay, ma vieille, t'as intérêt à te cramponner !"

Minou savait faire, après tout !

Deux secondes plus tard, nous étions dans la rue, moi essayant de me diriger vers les portes dans l'agitation naissante de la ville, elle se cramponnant à mes cheveux comme le faisait Boule de Poils sur la tête de Kiba.

**oOo**

"Ah, c'est là ! On file, alors tiens-toi !"

Elle ne tint pas compte de mon avertissement, et je sentis ses griffes s'enfoncer dans mon cuir chevelu alors que j'accélérais.

"Hey, ça fait mal !"

Je m'arrêtais devant Hinata, qui me salua amicalement. Naruto-Moustache vint quelques secondes plus tard, accompagné par un homme de haute stature, les cheveux blancs, deux fins tatouages rouges sur les joues…

"Salut Mou… Naruto !

-BEEEEEEEEELLE !"

Huh ? Ah, mais c'était quoi ce bazar ! Maman, au secours !

**oOo**

"Nan mais me touchez pas, espèce de pervers !", criais-je en voyant le vieux s'approcher, que dis-je, se jeter dangereusement sur moi, le regard obnubilé par ma poitrine.

"Quel grain de peau ! Quelle couleur ! Quels reflets, quels cheveux ! Quels yeux ! Quelles jambes !

-Yaaah ! Mais c'est quoi ce fou !", rougis-je, stupéfaite : on m'avait encore jamais parlé comme ça !

-Quelle poitrine !"

D'instinct, je plaquais mes bras dessus, et reculais, mais le mur était derrière moi.

"La classe ! Tu sais que tu es magnifique ?"

On me l'a souvent dit, oui, mais sur le ton de la conversation amicale ou de la plaisanterie, pas avec un regard de demeuré !

"Ca te dirait de…

-NAAAAAAN !

-Ero-Sanin, vous aviez promis de faire un effort !", s'étrangla Moustache en attrapant le vieux par son gilet rouge et le retenant, laissant deux trainées dans le sol.

Ben dis donc, le vieux pervers, il était balèze ! C'est lui que j'aurais dû appeler Pervers, et pas le forgeron !

"Sans égale ! Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas une créature sur cette terre qui t'arrive à la cheville ! Allez, un petit bisou…", dit-il, la bave au coin de la bouche, les yeux complètement vidés, en m'attrapant le poignet.

-Naaaaaan ! Lâchez-moi, salaud !

-JIRAYA, CA SUFFIT !"

Et, bizarrement, le pervers en titre se trouva encastré dans la porte.

**oOo**

"Tsunade, t'y va fort, je trouve…", grogna-t-il en se retirant de là.

-Et toi, tu trouves pas ? Fiche la paix à cette gamine, compris ? Si tu t'approches encore d'elle dans un rayon de moins de deux mètres, je t'explose la figure !

-D'accord, d'accord !", s'écria le pervers en s'approchant.

Moi, toujours pétrifiée contre mon mur, incapable de reprendre contact avec le réel.

"N'empêche que…

-JIRAYA !"

Il avait commencé à saigner du nez en louchant sur mes jambes ! Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais encore là, moi ?

"Miuw…

-Ouais, je suis d'accord, on se tire !", m'écriais-je en me préparant à filer.

-Aïssa-chan !", m'appela Moustache. "Allez, reste encore cinq minutes, s'il te plaît… Tsunade est là, t'a rien à craindre de l'Ero-Sanin…

-T'es sûr ?", murmurais-je, pas rassurée.

Mais Tsunade fit craquer les articulations de ses doigts, et le pervers enfouit sa tête entre ses épaules. Aussi je décidais de rester à distance respectable du mâle en mal d'amour physique, et près de ma protectrice.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Timon, Rikku, Switch et Ramsès sont apparus.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ?", a demandé Timon en voyant l'état de l'endroit.

**oOo**

Et voilà, ils étaient partis. Sympas comme tout, ces gamins, mais j'allais être en retard…

"Tsunade…-sama, s'il vous plaît.", commençais-je. "Pourriez-vous m'aider à retourner au terrain ? Je suis complètement perdue…

-Hinata va t'aider, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, Aïssa.", a souri la jeune femme. "Elle va te faire visiter Konoha si vous en avez le temps… Au fait, où en es-tu ?

-Iruka… senseï ?", commençais-je en me tournant vers Hinata, qui approuva mon propos. "m'a enseigné la métamorphose, la substitution et le clonage… Je n'arrive pas encore correctement, mais j'espère qu'à la fin de la semaine, ce sera fait.

-Ce serait l'idéal !", m'a-t-elle affirmé. "Allez, file, ou tu vas être en retard."

Une nouvelle fois, la journée ne fut qu'entraînement. Hinata resta pour me regarder, et s'occupa un peu du chaton. Lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes pour déjeuner, elle me le tendit en souriant.

"Elle est adorable, ta chatte, Aïssa-chan ! Comment l'as-tu appelée ?"

Et je réalisais qu'elle n'avait pas encore de nom.

"Ben… J'y ais pas encore réfléchi… Salut, Teuchi !", dis-je en m'arrêtant devant le stand de ramen.

-Tiens, l'Etrangère ! Allez, assieds-toi ! Je te sers quoi ?

-Un ramen à n'importe quoi, sans porc !", annonçais-je alors qu'Hinata s'apprêtait à partir.

"Tu ne restes pas manger avec moi ?", demandais-je.

-Ben… Je veux pas te déranger !

-Tu rigoles, j'espère ! Allez, viens !

-Et pour mademoiselle, ce sera ?

-Ramen au miso, s'il vous plaît…", murmura Hinata.

Une demi-minute plus tard, nous mangions nos nouilles. Moi, en en fichant un peu partout (c'est quoi, ces baguettes…), elle, riant de ma maladresse et m'apprenant à me servir des baguettes.

"Tu ne sais rien du tout, on a l'impression que tu es un nouveau-né sous forme adulte !", rit-elle doucement.

-Oh, rigole pas…", grognais-je en me décidant à attraper mon bol et boire la soupe. "Je suis sûre qu'il y a plein de truc que je sais faire que tu es incapable d'imaginer…

-Miiiiiuw !

-Ah, mademoiselle réclame…", grognais-je en attrapant un bout de viande qui traînait encore dans ma soupe et le déposant sur le comptoir, alors que la chatte y sautait.

"On a toujours pas de nom !", m'écriais-je.

-Pourquoi pas Nyâ _(1)_ !", proposa Hinata. "Elle n'arrête pas de miauler, très fort…

-Ah ? C'est une idée !", souris-je doucement, mais pas très tentée : c'était pas très pratique, comme nom ! Difficile à prononcer.

-Ou bien Shishi ! Ca veut dire lion, et… C'est mignon pour une petite chatte !", sourit ma camarade aux yeux blancs en donnant une nouille à la petite bête.

-Ca me plaît aussi !", annonçais-je. "C'est une très bonne idée !

-Va pour Shishi, alors ?

-Va pour Shishi !

-Aïssa ! Dépêches-toi !

-Oups…", murmurais-je en me levant brusquement. "Iruka est en train de m'attendre… Hinata, tu restes dans le coin ?

-Oui, j'aime bien regarder les gens s'entraîner… Je peux la surveiller, si tu veux !"

Je n'attendais que ça.

"Merci !"

En une seconde, j'étais sur le terrain.

"Allez, on est reparti !", m'encouragea Pirouette en me donnant une grande claque dans le dos, m'arrachant les poumons.

"Je vois que t'es toujours pas au point…"

Barbare.

**oOo**

Encore un jour d'entraînement. Puis un autre. Et un autre encore… Et, à la fin de la semaine…

"Salut, Aïssa !", commença Pirouette en s'avançant sur le terrain. "Alors, aujourd'hui, c'est un peu spécial… Tu vas exécuter ce que je vais te dire le plus vite possible, okay ?"

Moi, je hochais la tête. C'était encore un exercice, rien de plus…

"Triple Bunshin !"

Trois clones ? En veux-tu en voilà !

"Henge en Hinata !"

Quatre Hinata ? C'est parti…

"Esquive Kawarimi ! Je ne joue pas ! Et enchaîne en Taïjutsu !"

Ca faisait bien des jours qu'il ne jouait plus… Il me visait comme une véritable cible, maintenant, pas à côté, et j'avais dû faire appel, les premières fois, à tous mes réflexes pour m'en sortir… Je ne m'en étais d'ailleurs pas sortie.

Il jeta quatre couteaux sur mes clones, et, à sa grande surprise, ils disparurent tous…

"J'ai dit Triple, pas Quadruple !", cria-t-il en comprenant, et parant mon coup de pied.

-Au début, Triple… Vous m'avez pas dit de ne pas faire de quatrième clone !", parlais-je en le frappant de toutes mes forces.

J'en chaînais coups sur coups, lui parade sur parade… Et finalement…

"Stop !"

Je tombais à la renverse, soulagée : j'avais beau avoir fait des progrès, je n'étais pas encore très résistante.

"Et bien c'est parfait, tout ça !", s'écria-t-il, satisfait en se dirigeant vers la rambarde. "Allez, viens !"

Shishi, qui ne me quittait plus du tout, prit sa place sur ma tête, et je le suivis dans les rues.

"On va où ?

-D'abord à l'Académie, pour te donner le bandeau de Konoha, ce qui te donne en même temps le grade de Genin…

-Comme Hinata ?", demandais-je.

-Exactement. Sauf qu'elle a plus d'expérience que toi.", continua-t-il, satisfait. "Puis nous irons chez Tsunade-sama qui t'intégrera dans une équipe, et te fera remplir des missions.

-Super !" m'écriais-je, ignorant le danger qui venait du dessus.

**oOo**

"Mraaaauw !"

Oho… Lorsque Shishi miaulait comme ça, c'était qu'il allait y avoir du grabuge… Je levais les yeux, juste à temps pour voir la première pie foncer sur moi.

"Ah, mais c'est quoi ce truc !"

J'attrapais ma chatte et la lançais au sol, protégeant mes yeux des becs et griffes des dizaines de volatiles qui m'environnaient. J'entendis un vague "Katon !", provenant de la direction de Pirouette, mais les oiseaux battirent violemment des ailes, et la boule de feu fut renvoyée. Curieusement, ils ne semblaient pas me vouloir de mal.

"Aïssa…

-Comment… vous connaissez mon nom ?", demandais-je.

-Aïssa… Ce soir… Ce soir, sur ton toit…

-Quoi ?

-Ce soir, viens sur ton toit.

-Hein ?"

Sous le choc, je m'affalais au sol, toujours protégée par ma barrière de plumes. Et, aussi soudainement que les pies étaient apparues, elles reprirent leur vol.

"Aïssa, ça va ?"

Iruka s'agenouilla près de moi, qui contemplais toujours les formes noires et blanches qui battaient de l'aile dans le bleu du ciel.

"Ho, Aïssa !

-Hein ?"

Réflexe stupide, je reculais, surprise.

"Hého, c'est moi !", dit-il, "Pas d'inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-On a pris rendez-vous."

Il a dû croire que je me fichais de lui, car son visage s'empourpra :

"Arrête de rigoler, Aïssa, ces bêtes auraient pu te rendre aveugle, voir te tuer !

-Je ne plaisante pas, Iruka-senseï ! Elles m'ont demandé de monter sur le toit ce soir."

Visage surpris… Puis haussement d'épaules.

"Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Y aller, bien sûr ! Si elles avaient voulu me faire du mal, ce serait déjà fait."

Mon instructeur, le visage sceptique, m'aida à me relever, et nous nous engouffrâmes dans le bâtiment militaire.

**oOo**

_(1) Nyânyâ : miaou . Quelle originalité !_

_Voilou, à bientôt !_


	9. Première mission

_Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, je les lis et relis encore et encore… Elles me font chaud au cœur ! Malheureusement, j'ai plusieurs mauvaises nouvelles._

_D'une, j'ai repris les cours, j'essaie de passer de temps en temps, mais avec le boulot qu'on a déjà, c'est chaud… _

_De deux… MON ORDINATEUR PORTABLE EST MOURU… Depuis juillet… Wouiiiiiiiin ! Et, bien évidemment, tous mes textes étaient dedans… Ce que je vous donne, ici, c'est une sauvegarde que j'avais fait sur ma clef USB, mais elle date… Je ne pourrais sans doute pas aller plus loin que le chapitre 13 (voir quand même monter jusqu'au 20 si je fais un effort de mémoire et si j'ai le temps…)... J'ai du mal à m'en remettre._

_Voila, j'espère quand même que ça va vous plaire…_

_**Transfert**_

_**Chapitre 9**_

* * *

Toc, toc. 

"QUOI, ENCORE ?"

Iruka recula devant l'assaut sonore, soudain mal à l'aise.

"Je vous ai déjà dit que… Oh ! C'est vous ?"

Tsunade venait d'ouvrir violemment sa porte, affichant un visage colérique, qui perdit toute son agressivité en nous reconnaissant, pauvres victimes recroquevillées de l'autre côté du couloir.

"Pas taper !", lançais-je, faussement effrayée, faisant pouffer de rire la jeune femme et mon instructeur.

-C'est pourquoi ?

-Pour son bandeau et son équipe…", continua Iruka en revenant. "Je l'ai testée ce matin, elle en sait autant que les étudiants de l'Académie…

-C'est parfait ! J'ai justement l'équipe qui lui faut ! Entrez !"

Suivant son invitation, nous pénétrâmes dans le bureau, où quatre autres personnes attendaient déjà. Je reconnus Minnie Mouse, Bagheera, Gros Sourcils et…

ARGH ! UNE VERSION ADULTE DE GROS SOURCILS !

* * *

"Aïssa, je te présente Maïto Gaï. 

-Enchantée…", murmurais-je en lui serrant la main.

Pas enchantée pour deux sous : ce mec était vraiment à part !

"Tu as déjà fait la connaissance des Rookies, donc je suppose que tu connais Neji, Lee et Ten-ten…

-Oui, je les ai croisés…", souris-je en me souvenant de la petite soirée amicale.

-Et bien c'est parfait, je peux donc reprendre…"

Elle inspira longuement, et, dans un réflexe, je plaquais mes mains sur mes oreilles :

"ROCK LEE ! COMBIEN DE FOIS VOUS AIS-JE DIS DE NE PAS QUITTER LE LIT !"

Bonne réaction. Elle continua sur sa lancée, parlant d'irresponsabilité, opération délicate, longue récupération, risque de rechute, combat contre Kimimaro, ça passe une fois, mais pas deux…

"ET VOUS ALLEZ ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE PASSER LA SEMAINE SUIVANTE AU LIT, SOUS SURVEILLANCE ! C'est clair ?", termina-t-elle d'une voix plus calme.

-Très… très clair, Tsunade-sama…", murmura-t-il en se protégeant le visage de ses bras. "Promis, je quitterais pas le lit.

-Parfait, puisque la question est réglée.", sourit Tsunade en s'asseyant. "Il vous manque donc un membre dans votre équipe. Aïssa, tu vas prendre la place de Lee pour la semaine, je t'insérerais autre part après.

-Hein ?"

* * *

C'était Minnie qui venait de parler. 

"Mais, Tsunade-sama, elle vient juste de commencer son enseignement…

-Et ?

-Et l'examen Chuunin est dans quelques mois ! Vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'il faut qu'on la prépare pour l'examen ?

-En effet, ça me rendrait service…", sourit la jeune femme en ouvrant un placard et en sortant un serre-tête. "Voici ton bandeau, Aïssa. Tu ne devras pas t'en séparer, d'accord ?"

J'accrochais le bandeau autour de mon front en murmurant un vague "Merci."

"Au fait, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?", dit Tsunade en se tournant vers Pirouette.

-Et bien, classique…", dit-il en haussant les épaules. "Elle se débrouille très bien pour les techniques du Manuel du parfait shinobi, mais au niveau résistance, c'est pas encore ça… Et puis… Dans son monde, la quasi-totalité du châkra est assimilé à l'énergie corporelle, l'énergie spirituelle n'a pas vraiment d'utilité, elle est donc difficilement mobilisable. Pour le moment, elle n'est pas capable de produire beaucoup de châkra. D'ici quelque temps, elle devrait s'améliorer.

-C'est tout ?

-Le niveau de Ninjutsu est basique, Genjutsu pareil, par contre, pour le Taïjutsu, étant donné qu'elle était très sportive, c'est excellent. Elle n'a bien sûr pas la maîtrise de Lee, mais je crois qu'elle se débrouille très bien.

-En somme, un shinobi moyen.", sourit Tsunade.

-J'ai pas dit ça, Tsunade-sama.", continua Pirouette. "D'une, elle n'est pas encore habituée à mobiliser son énergie spirituelle. Il est probable que dans quelques temps, elle soit bien meilleure en Ninjutsu. Ensuite, je suis certain qu'elle a dissimulé pas mal de choses au niveau des sports qu'elle a pratiqué, et que l'on pourrait développer par entraînement. Je suis par exemple certain que tu as fait de l'escrime.", dit-il en se tournant vers moi, qui acquiesçait : quoi, j'avais oublié d'en parler, c'est tout ! Je suis très tête-en-l'air, vous savez…

"Et bien c'est une voie à développer.", sourit Tsunade. "Tu passeras chez le forgeron pour voir si on peut te trouver quelque chose de sympathique."

Le forgeron ? Nooooooooon, pitiéééééé !

* * *

"Si je récapitule,", continua-t-elle en s'asseyant, "nous avons affaire à un élément qui ne s'est pas encore dévoilé. Ce qui va lui demander du temps. 

-Exactement.", confirma Pirouette.

-Et bien c'est parfait !", sourit Tsunade. "Je ne vois rien de mieux que les missions pour voir jusqu'où elle peut aller, et améliorer son utilisation de l'énergie spirituelle. Et puis, dès la semaine finie, un instructeur personnel pour développer ce qui est développable…

-Donc, l'entraîner pour l'examen est un peu utopique, Tsunade-sama.", interrompit Bagheera.

-Non, je ne crois pas, Neji.", continua la maîtresse des lieux en s'asseyant. "Au contraire : en intégrant la meilleure équipe de l'an dernier, elle va devoir batailler pour rester à niveau… Et donc, forcer l'évolution… J'espère qu'elle sera prête pour l'examen.

-De toute façon, il lui faudra une équipe.", continua Gros Sourcils Master.

-C'est mon affaire.", termina Tsunade. "Bon, alors… Primo, les huit missions indispensables au passage de l'examen…", sourit Tsunade en faisant craquer ses doigts.

* * *

"Reviens ici, toi !", cria Minnie Mouse en courant après une petite forme indistincte dans la maison. "Neji, aide-moi !" 

Bagheera se lança dans la poursuite, abandonnant ainsi à ma surveillance l'enfant qu'il devait surveiller et nourrir.

Et oui, première mission… Baby-sitting de trois monstres… Le plus jeune devait avoir… trois ans ? Le second, quatre… L'aîné devait avoir dans les six ans, et courait dans toute la maison pour échapper à Minnie, se cachant dans tous les coins.

"Il a encore disparu ! Neji…

-Byakugan !"

Deux secondes plus tard…

"Dans le sous-sol !"

Marche… Non, dégringolade éléphantesque des deux nommés dans le sous-sol… Alors que le gamin revenait dans la cuisine.

"Dis donc, toi…", grognais-je en portant une cuillère pleine de bouillie à la bouche du plus jeune, "Tu serais pas du genre farceur ?

-Je te tiens !

-Naon ! Naon, lâche-moi !

-FERME TA GUEULE !", cria Bagheera, "SIIIIIIILENCE !"

En voyant la scène, s'il y a bien une chose que je me suis dise, c'est que niveau Baby-sitting, celle qui avait le plus d'expérience, c'était moi. 

"Bon, tu as fini avec le tien ?", me demanda doucement Ten-ten. "Il va falloir que j'attache le mien pour le faire manger…

-Je crois pas que ce soit nécessaire…", souris-je doucement en essuyant la bouillie que le petit gamin venait de rejeter en boudant :

"J'ai pas faim !

-Okay, champion, si t'as pas faim, ne mange pas !", lui répondis-je en ôtant son bavoir. "Mais… Si dans une heure, tu as faim, on ne te donnera rien !

-Rien du tout ?", demanda-t-il, alarmé.

-Rien du tout, du tout, du tout !", continuais-je en faisant exprès traîner l'enlevage de nœud.

-Mais… Maman elle me donne toujours quelque chose quand j'ai faim !", pleura-t-il.

-Et ben je suis pas Maman.", imposais-je. "Moi, c'est Aïssa. Alors, tu veux manger maintenant, ou pas du tout ?"

Il se jeta de lui même sur la cuillère.

"Ben tu vois que t'avais faim ! Ten-ten, si tu veux, je peux m'occuper du monstre…

-Ch'suis pas un monstre !", gigota le petit garçon. "Lâche moi !

-Je veux bien !", soupira Minnie, sans lâcher l'enfant.

-Alors dépose-le !

-Mais il va filer…

-Et bien qu'il file !"

Ce qui, en dix secondes, fut chose faite.

"C'est malin.", grogna Bagheera. "On a eu toutes les peines du monde à l'attraper !

-Et bien vous allez voir comment je vais l'attraper, moi !", souris-je en tendant l'assiette et la petite fourchette à Ten-ten. "Tu veux bien t'occuper de lui ? Neji, si tu veux bien surveiller le garnement avec ton…

-Byakugan !"

Il parcourut la maison rapidement, et me désigna l'escalier.

"Il est au premier… Oh, tu m'écoutes ?"

Mais moi, j'avais détourné le regard, irrésistiblement attirée par le salon…

"Une guitare…", murmurais-je en frôlant l'instrument du bout des doigts.

-Papa, il les fait tout seul !

-C'est vrai ?", me retournais-je, entousiasmée.

-Ouais ! Celle-là, c'est la sienne, faut pas la toucher !

-Y en a une que je pourrais prendre ?

-Nous, on a pas le droit de la toucher, mais toi, je crois que tu peux, t'es grande !"

Je pris aussitôt l'instrument entre mes mains, et fit glisser mes doigts sur le bois.

"Oh, Sassy !", s'exclama Minnie. "Laisse ça, et viens nous aider, plutôt !

-Tu avais dit que tu attraperais l'autre…

-Et bien je vais le faire avec ça !"

Je m'installais tranquillement sur un siège, calait l'instrument, et fis glisser mes doigts sur les cordes. Je jetais un regard malin à mes coéquipiers, en annonçant :

"Fils de général, de plombier, d'instituteur ou de shinobi… Un enfant reste un enfant."

Et je commençais mon morceau, en murmurant d'inaudibles paroles.

"Ouah, tu joues bien !", applaudit le cadet.

Moi, de mon côté, je restais concentrée sur le grincement des marches d'escaliers. Une, deux… trois… Et vingt ! Petits pas timides sur le carrelage…

Bagheera s'apprêta à empoigner le nouvel arrivant, mais je continuais :

"Laisse, Neji ! C'est moi qui m'en occupe."

Je terminais mon morceau, puis tournais mon visage vers le gamin.

"Tu aimes quoi, comme chanson ?

-Non, ne me dis pas que tu…", commença Ten-ten"

-J'aime beaucoup les comptines !", s'exclama le petit garçon en frappant dans ses mains de contentement.

-D'accord, je t'en joue une si tu t'assieds et que tu manges tout seul comme un grand !"

Ni une, ni deux, il était assis et enfonçait sa fourchette dans son assiette. Je plaquais alors un accord, et, souriant doucement, commençait à chantonner.

* * *

"Il était un petit homme  
Pirouette cacahuète  
Il était un petit homme  
Qui avait une drôle de maison  
Qui avait une drôle de maison 

Sa maison est en carton  
Pirouette cacahuète  
Sa maison est en carton  
Les escaliers sont en papier  
Les escaliers sont en papier

Si vous voulez y monter  
Pirouette cacahuète  
Si vous voulez y monter  
Vous vous casserez le bout du nez  
Vous vous casserez le bout du nez

Le facteur y est monté  
Pirouette cacahuète  
Le facteur y est monté  
Il s'est cassé le bout du nez  
Il s'est cassé le bout du nez

On lui a raccommodé  
Pirouette cacahuète  
On lui a raccommodé  
Avec du joli fil doré  
Avec du joli fil doré

Le beau fil, il s'est cassé  
Pirouette cacahuète  
Le beau fil, il s'est cassé  
Le bout du nez s'est envolé  
Le bout du nez s'est envolé

Un avion à réaction  
Pirouette cacahuète  
Un avion à réaction  
A rattrapé le bout du nez  
A rattrapé le bout du nez

Mon histoire est terminée  
Pirouette cacahuète  
Mon histoire est terminée  
Messieurs, mesdames applaudissez  
Messieurs, mesdames applaudissez" _(souvenirs, souvenirs ;-P)_

* * *

Un visage s'encadra dans la fenêtre de la cuisine, et un applaudissement monta dans l'air. 

"Que vois-je ? L'équipe du superbe professeur Gaï qui fait du baby-sitting réussi et sans violence ?

-Kotetsu-sempaï, vous êtes pas sympa du tout !", s'écria Minnie en se retournant vers le nouvel arrivant.

Argloups.

* * *

Heureusement que je ne révélais jamais mes surnoms (enfin, presque…) parce que là… J'étais dans un beau pétrin. 

"Bonjour, Kotetsu-sama…", souris-je faiblement en faisant prestement disparaître l'intrument. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites par ici ?

-Où est le problème ?", sourit mon voisin. "C'est mignon, ta chansonnette.

-Me… merci…

-Sassy…", murmura l'enfant en tirant doucement sur ma main. "Tu la rejoues ?

-Tu la rejoues quoi ?", demandais-je par réflexe.

-Tu la rejoues, s'il te plaît ?"

Cachuète explosa de rire devant la figure de mes coéquipiers :

"Equipe de Gaï, vous êtes battus par une Etrangère !

-Minute, Cacahuète, c'est du baby-sitting, ça, je le fais tout les jours chez moi !

-Comment ?"

* * *

Je plaquais mes mains sur ma bouche devant le visage ahuri de mon voisin : oh meeeeeeeeeeeeeerrde... 

"Moi, c'est Kotetsu…", ironisa-t-il.

-Euh… Oui, je sais ! Lapsus.", tentais-je de me récupérer.

-Allez, explique-toi !", sourit-il. "Avec ta petite comptine, j'ai peur de comprendre."

Ma main rencontra mon visage, et glissa de tout son poids sur mes joues.

"Je… suis pas très physionomiste…", murmurais-je. "J'ai l'habitude de donner un surnom à toutes les personnes que je croise, ça me permet de me repérer et de ne pas faire de bêtises au niveau des… noms…

-Et pour moi, c'était ça ?", rit-il en s'accoudant à la fenêtre.

-Oui…

-Pourquoi ?

-Votre bandeau… blanc, là, il… m'a rappelé la comptine, c'est tout…", grognais-je en reposant mes mains sur les cordes.

Il éclata de rire, alors que Bagheera et Minnie tournaient leurs visages vers moi : oho…

* * *

"Et… Tu en as vraiment donné… à tout le monde ?", parvint à articuler Cacahuète. 

-Oui…", murmurais-je en déposant la guitare sur la table, prête à disparaître.

-Nous, c'est quoi ?", me demanda Ten-ten-Minnie en souriant.

J'attrapais mon carnet d'esquisse, et dessinait la fiancée de la petite souris grise bien connue. Je fermais les yeux en brandissant le dessin vers ma coéquipière à la chemise rose.

"Minnie Mouse !"

Je m'attendais à des éclats de rire, une baffe, n'importe quoi… Mais pas à cette exclamation de joie qui suivit.

"C'est… trop adorable ! J'adore, Sassy, c'est mignon comme surnom ! Merci !"

Et elle déposa sur ma joue surprise une petite bise.

"Je peux le garder ?

-Bien… sûr…", commençais-je en détachant la feuille.

-Et Neji ?", demanda Cacahuète, toujours accoudé à la fenêtre.

Pareillement, je dessinais la panthère noire, bienfaisante protectrice de Mowgli dans le Livre de la Jungle.

"Bagheera.", murmurais-je en leur montrant l'esquisse. Et je leur racontais rapidement l'histoire, mettant l'accent sur les qualités de la personnalité, mais aussi les gaffes qui lui arrivaient à cause de Baloo.

Les enfants apprécièrent l'histoire indirectement racontée, et m'en demandèrent une autre.

"Non, j'ai une meilleure idée !", dis-je en leur montrant l'horloge. "On va faire de la pâtisserie ! Le gâteau sera prêt pour le goûter !

-OUAAAAAAAIS !"

Cacahuète éclata de rire devant les enfants qui m'entraînaient vers la cuisine, me montrant tous les ingrédients, placards secrets…

"Tu as des dons, Aïssa !", a-t-il souri en reprenant son chemin, agitant la main. "A ce soir !

-A ce soir, Kotetsu ! Neji, Ten-ten, vous m'aidez ?"

* * *

La séance pâtisserie donna un chef-d'œuvre de gastronomie : gâteau au yaourt. Mais nous nous amusâmes énormément. Les enfants cherchaient frénétiquement les ingrédients, alors que Minnie tenait un grand saladier dans les bras, un sourire enthousiaste sur les lèvres. Neji bougonna pour la forme, avant de se joindre à nous. Il s'avéra très adroit lorsqu'il fut question de séparer les blancs des œufs des jaunes… Et une main secourable lorsqu'il fallut les monter en neige… 

Les enfants, couverts de farine, couraient dans toute la cuisine, tournoyant autour de nous, mais sans s'éloigner. Ils tournèrent la pâte avec vigueur, plongèrent leurs doigts dans l'ensemble, se firent gronder par Minnie qui n'appréciait pas tellement, léchèrent la pâte avec délices, puis nous aidèrent à la vaisselle.

"Ouf, fini !", m'écriais-je en surveillant la croûte du gâteau qui prenait lentement une belle teinte dorée.

-Sassy… Ten-ten… Neji…", geignit le plus jeune. "J'ai… sommeil."

Nous prîmes chacun un enfant dans nos bras, et je prenais la guitare avec moi. Nous les couchâmes dans le grand lit parental, puis je m'asseyais, calant l'instrument contre moi.

"Tu nous joues Akatonbo ?", demanda l'aîné.

Hu ? Akatonbo ? Je connais pas, moi !

-D'accord !", ais-je stupidement répondu. "Mais d'abord, Ten-ten, tu viens une seconde avec moi."

Lorsque nous fûmes seules dans le couloir…

"Je connais pas cette berceuse…", murmurais-je. "Tu pourrais pas me la chantonner, vite fais ? Je m'adapterais."

Minnie haussa un sourcil, mais acquiesça, et sa voix délicate murmura les paroles de la berceuse.

**

* * *

Akatonbo **

Dans le ciel au coucher du soleil,  
Libellule rouge  
Tu volais pendant que je rêvais  
Sur le dos de maman  
Je m'endors pendant que vient la nuit  
Sur la plaine mauve  
En planant ton aile vient fermer  
Mes paupières doucement. _(c'est une véritable berceuse japonaise, si y en a qui en ont marre de chanter Frère Jacques pour endormir les gamins...)_

* * *

Je notais l'ensemble des intonations, et composait rapidement la mélodie…

"Tu pourras chanter, Ten-ten ?", demandais-je en ouvrant la porte. "Tu as une très jolie voix !"

Nous fîmes notre petit show, et, malgré un accrochage au début, la berceuse fit son effet, et les enfants s'endormirent sur un : "Vous mangez pas le gâteau sans nous, rheeein ?

-Promis !", sourit Neji en les voyant fermer l'œil.

_

* * *

_La mission s'acheva sur trois gamins accrochés à nos jambes, priant pour qu'on ne parte pas, alors que les deux parents, gênés, souriants, tentaient de retenir la marmaille. 

"Voilà une mission bien remplie !", sourit Tsunade, qui avait accompagné les parents pour voir comment je m'intégrais. "Félicitations, à vous trois !

-Bravo, ma superbe équipe !", félicita Gros Sourcil Master en s'approchant. "Vous faites honneur au magnifique professeur que je suis !

-Vous enchaînerez d'autre missions demain.", nous informa Tsunade en levant le regard vers le ciel, "il commence à faire trop sombre.

-Allez, à demain, Sassy !", lança Minnie en agitant la main, disparaissant dans les rues. "A demain, Neji !"

Bagheera me salua à son tour, avant de disparaître entre les bâtiments.

"Allez, Aïssa-chan !", a souri Gaï, en levant le pouce. "J'ai quelques petites questions à te poser avant que tu ne rentres chez toi ! Tu me suis ?

-D'accord !", répondis-je, alors que Tsunade disparaissait elle aussi.

Nous marchâmes un peu, pour terminer sur un terrain d'entraînement. Gaï s'assit sur une pierre, et commença :

"Je te connais pas encore, Aïssa, aussi je vais te demander de te présenter. Mais la politesse voudrait que je le fasse d'abord.

-Tsunade-sama… vous a déjà présenté…

-Oui, tu connais mon nom et mon prénom…", sourit-il. "C'est suffisant chez vous ?

-A peu près, oui…", murmurais-je.

-Alors écoute bien : mon nom est Maïto Gaï, j'ai 26 ans, j'aime battre Kakashi, je n'aime pas perdre contre Kakashi, et mon rêve… est d'aider l'un de mes élèves à devenir un grand ninja !"

* * *

Je restais pétrifiée : il avait sorti tout ça d'une traite, à une telle vitesse ! 

"A toi !

-Euuh… Et bien… Je m'appelle Aïssa Pandore Cannelle, j'aime… ma famille et mes amis… Je n'aime pas… les racistes…

-Ton âge ?", me demanda-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Je… J'ai… dix… Attendez, quel jour sommes nous ?", demandais-je brusquement.

-Mardi, pourquoi ?", s'étonna-t-il de ma demande.

-Mardi, mardi…", grognais-je en me tenant le crâne. "Ca fait bien une semaine que je suis là… J'étais en camping le… lundi dernier… Nous étions alors le 7 juillet… Ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui, nous sommes…

-Le 14 juillet, où est le problème ?", s'étonna Gaï.

-Je… j'ai 18 ans, maître Gaï.", murmurais-je en retenant un hoquet. "18 ans.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, mon élève ?", me demanda Gros Sourcils Master.

-Excusez-moi, Maître, je ne vais pas vous dire mon rêve, je…

-Tu préfères le garder pour toi ?", demanda-t-il.

-Oui, c'est ça…", murmurais-je en regardant ailleurs. "Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…"

D'un hochement de tête, il m'autorisa à m'éclipser, ce que j'accomplis aussitôt, filant vers le bâtiment où je vivais.

Je courais rapidement, pour empêcher mes larmes de couler. Aujourd'hui, c'était un jour spécial… Très spécial.

_

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que je vous ai pas trop dégoûtés avec ma trop longue attente... _

_Une chtite rev', ça fait plaisir !_


	10. Un jour spécial

_Oulah, oulah, oulah ! _

_Gômeeeeeeen ! M'en veuillez pas, je vous en supplie :P_

_Cela me fait très plaisir de trouver vos rev's, de nouveaux lecteurs (qui ont dû faire le parcours du combattant, étant donné que la fic doit être passé dans les tréfonds des n-ièmes pages vu que je ne suis pas passée depuis longtemps, et avec le rythme de parution des fics Naruto...)_

_Pour ce chapitre, moins d'humour, plus de tristesse... Et je me permets de répondre à 2 reviews à la fin de ce chapitre _

_**Transfert. **_

_**Chapitre 10**_

* * *

Je montais rapidement mes escaliers, bien décidée à m'affaler sur mon lit pour pleurer tout mon saoûl, mais, en débouchant dans mon couloir, je tombais sur mes quatre voisins en discussion avec un cinquième homme. Il avait des bandages sur une grande partie du visage, et son bandeau cachait son regard. Il prit le nom de Daredevil. Non, en fait, c'était trop long… Devil ? Non, il avait pas vraiment l'air méchant. Alors, Double D.  
Parfait.  
Lorsqu'ils tournèrent le visage vers moi, je sus que je ne pouvais pas échapper à leur présence. D'habitude, j'aimais bien discuter avec eux… Ils étaient très gentils, amusants… Mais pas ce soir, pitié, pas aujourd'hui…  
"Aïssa-chan !", m'a appelée Cypher. "Tu te joins à nous ?  
-Je… J'aurais bien aimé, Iwashi, mais…  
-Oh, allez, tu ne vas pas te défiler !", a souri Cacahuète en posant son coude sur mon épaule. "Je crois que tu as des trucs à dire…"  
Et je compris aussitôt qu'il avait parlé de mon tic aux autres.  
"Traître…", grommelais-je en tentant de me donner une contenance.  
-Faut jamais faire confiance à Kotetsu…", sourit Pirouette/Iruka. "Allez, viens, on a prévu de se balader un peu, tu nous accompagnes ?  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Aïssa-chan ?", m'a demandé Sparrow/Izumo. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"  
C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendue compte qu'une larme avait malgré tout réussi à franchir la barrière de mes paupières.  
"Merde…", sifflais-je en l'essuyant. "Je ne voulais pas.  
-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?", s'inquiéta Pirouette. "Tu…  
-Laissez tomber, Iruka-san…", murmurais-je en ôtant délicatement le coude de Cacahuète de mon épaule, le déséquilibrant. "Je… ferais mieux de voir ça…toute seule"  
J'eûs toute les peines du monde à ne pas éclater en pleurs en ouvrant ma porte. Mes épaules tremblèrent sous les aussauts des sanglots, et je sentis à peine la main de l'un de mes voisins se poser sur elles :  
"Aïssa-chan, si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas à venir voir l'un d'entre nous, d'accord ?  
-M… merci, Iruka-san…", parvins-je à dire en tournant ma clef dans le verrou. "Mais ça ira…"  
Ca, c'était moins sûr… Et ça le fut beaucoup moins lorsque j'entendis l'appel implorant de Shishi à travers le battant.  
"Miuw…"  
Ma tête rencontra la porte, et je serrais des dents : j'étais déjà suffisamment en mauvaise posture comme ça, inutile d'en… rajou…ter…  
Je parvins à atteindre mon lit avant d'exploser en sanglots, et je serrais convulsivement mon oreiller contre moi, étouffant les hurlements de honte et désespoir que je poussais.

* * *

Dans le couloir, le silence s'était fait après la disparition de la jeune fille.  
"Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive,", commença Iwashi, "mais je ne l'ai encore jamais vue comme ça.  
-Elle est plutôt souriante, d'habitude…", grogna Kotetsu en passant la main dans ses cheveux. "Encore tout à l'heure, elle était pleine de motivation, elle riait… Je sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé, mais il faudrait qu'elle prenne conscience que seule, elle ne tiendra pas…"  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, claquant, laissant passer la silhouette de la jeune fille.  
"C'était elle, cette torpille ?", s'alarma Izumo.  
-Merde, les pies !", reprit Iruka en se lançant à sa poursuite.  
Les quatre autres Chuunins se contentèrent de le fixer, les yeux ronds, alors qu'il grimpait les escaliers à toute vitesse.  
"L'épi ?" _(okaaaaay, elle était super facile )_

* * *

Lorsqu'Iruka arriva sur le toit, il trouva l'Etrangère assise au bord de la toiture, regardant passer devant l'immeuble un vol d'oiseaux blancs et noirs. Ceux-ci tournoyèrent un petit moment, avant que l'un d'eux, gigantesque, ne se pose près d'Aïssa.  
"Bonsoir, Etrangère.", commença l'oiseau d'une voix grave.  
Aïssa soupira, baissant le visage, avant de lâcher un faible "Bonsoir."  
La porte d'accès aux escaliers s'ouvrit, et Iruka fit signe aux nouveaux arrivants, surpris, de ne pas faire de bruit.  
"Peut-être préfèrerais-tu ton prénom ?", sourit étrangement l'oiseau.  
-Ouais, peut-être.", grogna l'adolescente en détournant le visage.  
-Hun. Tu as tort de faire ça, jeune fille..."  
Réflexe d'instructeur, Iruka ne put se retenir, et soupira violemment en portant sa paume à son front : ah, ces jeunes, de nos jours, même pas fichus d'être polis.  
"Pourquoi j'aurais tort ?", siffla-t-elle. "Et pourquoi voulez-vous me voir ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?  
-Ohla !", rit l'oiseau gigantesque. "Rien qui ne vaille ta colère, Aïssa ! Non, simplement..."  
Son regard se fit doux et compréhensif.  
"Te donner quelques nouvelles de ton chez-toi..."

* * *

Ces piafs...  
Qu'est-ce qu'ils me voulaient ? Hein ? Pouvaient pas me laisser déprimer en paix ?  
"Te donner quelques nouvelles de ton chez-toi..."  
HEIN ?! CHEZ MOI !  
"Ch... chez moi ?", bégayais-je, surprise. "Vous...vous voulez dire mon vrai chez-moi ? Nice ? Avec le port, la plage et la mer ? La famille et les copains ?  
-Exactement.", sourit la bête. "L'endroit d'où tu viens."  
Je devins aussitôt plus attentive.  
"Comme tu le sais,", commença-t-elle, alors que les autres volatiles se posaient autour de nous, "Aujourd'hui, il s'est passé deux évènements chez toi... Le premier, c'est la fête nationale..."  
Oui, bon, d'accord, j'étais un tantinet patriote, je connais la Marseillaise, je sais que c'est la fête nationale aujourd'hui, mais je n'allais pas sortir le drapeau bleu-blanc-rouge, et je n'avais pas besoin d'une retranscritpion du journal de Claire Chazal !  
"Ton frère était ébloui par les décorations de fête."  
Je souris en imaginant Habib, gamin plus que curieux et attiré par tout ce qui bougeait, dans les rues de Nice le jour de la fête nationale.  
Un vrai pantin monté sur ressort.  
"Ta famille est montée sur Paris pour assister au défilé.  
-C'est vrai ?", souris-je. "Alors Habib devait être pire...  
-Apparemment, oui.", pouffa la pie. "Il avait l'air incapable de se calmer, et ta famille avait du mal à le retenir..."  
Ahlala... Mon irremplaçable Habibi...  
Mon regard se voilà de tristesse alors que me revenait le visage... non, la bonne bouille de mon petit frère, mais la pie avait déjà enchaîné.  
"Le second te concerne plus particulièrement."  
J'affichais un visage surpris.  
"Aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire...  
-C... comment pouvez-vous être au courant ?", m'étonnais-je. Déjà, des pies parlantes, je ne m'en étais pas étonnée (ne me demandez pas pourquoi... Je l'ignore moi-même.), mais qu'elles en sache autant sur moi...  
Comme si le minimum de réflexion que je venais de m'imposer avait été un électrochoc, je bondis et me mis à enchaîner les questions :  
"Attendez, mais... Comment se fait-il que vous sachiez qui j'étais ? Que je venais d'autre part ? Et comment avez-vous fait pour avoir des nouvelles de... chez moi ? Et... pourquoi parlez-vous ?"  
**LA** question suprême.

* * *

La pie me regarda bizarrement, et éclata de rire, me forçant à me boucher les oreilles.  
"KAH KAH KAH KAH ! Il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour le remarquer ? Et bien, on ne peut pas dire que tu aies l'esprit vif ! Allez, assieds-toi," dit-elle en désignant de son bec l'endroit où j'étais assise quelques secondes plus tôt. "Je vais tout t'expliquer..."  
Je m'exécutais, un peu suspicieuse, mais son regard était si franc que je ne cherchais pas d'embrouilles. Et j'avais envie de savoir. Peut-être... peut-être pourrais-je enfin rentrer chez moi si j'en apprenais un peu plus...  
"Je m'appelle Kuchibashi, et je suis la générale en chef et l'ambassadrice du peuple des Pies.", dit-elle. "Moi et ma suite ne sommes pas des pies ordinaires. Nous sommes plus connus dans ce monde sous l'appellation de Kuchiyose, et nous possédons la parole.", dit-elle en clignant de l'oeil vers cinq silhouettes près de la porte d'accès aux toits. "Tu en apprendras plus un peu plus tard, je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails dans ce domaine... La priorité est de t'expliquer quelque chose d'important... Il s'agit du rôle que nous avons dans ton Transfert."  
HEIN ? Elles... Ces piafs... Avaient quelque chose à voir avec mon arrivée ici ?  
"En effet.", soupira-t-elle en voyant mon visage. "Nous sommes en grande partie responsable de ton passage... Laisse-moi d'abord m'expliquer. Nous, les Kuchiyose, vivons habituellement dans des endroits nommés Sphères. Et nous n'en sortons pas, sauf si l'on nous appelle. Il arrive cependant que, pour certaines raisons, nous devons en sortir par nos propres moyens.  
-Hein ?"  
Je commençais à me perdre, là...

* * *

"Ecoute-moi bien, et ne m'interromps pas.", dit-elle. "Tous les mondes, toutes les Sphères, sont très proches les unes des autres. Il nous est possible, pour nous, les Oiseaux, de passer de l'un à l'autre.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-J'ai dit pas d'interruptions. Mais ta question est pertinente : pourquoi nous, pourquoi les oiseaux ? Tout simplement parce que nous sommes les seuls à voler, et que l'un des seuls endroits où la limite entre les mondes est fragile, c'est le ciel... Là haut, la frontière entre mondes est beaucoup plus fine, et, par endroits presque perméable. Il nous est alors possible de passer. Mais, parfois, nous ne trouvons pas ces failles... Il n'en existe que deux par mondes, et elles s'ouvrent et se ferment plutôt aléatoirement... Parfois, il faut donc que nous utilisions un autre moyen pour passer...  
-Et c'est ?", demandais-je, commençant à comprendre.  
-L'échange de matière.", dit-elle en haussant les épaules. "Pour compenser notre départ, nous piochons dans notre monde d'arrivée quelque chose à envoyer là d'où nous venons. Souvent, c'est quelque chose d'inerte... Pourtant, cette fois-ci, je me suis trompée."  
Elle me jeta un regard triste, alors que je pâlissais en gémissant.  
"Je visais un roc près de toi... Et j'ai mal prévu mon affaire, tu as été envoyée ici à la place de ma véritable cible.  
-C... c'est pas vrai...", hoquetais-je. "Vous... vous vous moquez de moi... Dites-moi que... dites moi que v...vous vous moquez de moi..."  
La pie détourna le visage.  
"S'il vous plaît... Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai...DITES MOI QUE C'EST PAS VRAI !", criais-je, me surprenant moi-même.  
J'agrippais violemment ses plumes, lui arrachant un cri douloureux.  
"Renvoyez-moi chez-moi ! Vous savez faire, vous l'avez fait, vous m'avez envoyée ici ! Laissez-moi rentrer ! LAISSEZ-MOI RENTRER !"  
Kuchibashi se dégagea doucement, et dodelina de la tête.  
"Je ne peux pas, Aïssa... C'est impossible.  
-Pou...Pourquoi ?", gémis-je, prête à pleurer de nouveau.  
-Notre mission diplomatique dans ton monde est terminée.", soupira-t-elle. "Nous devions visiter le peuple des Pigeons, et nous voilà revenues. Nous n'avons pas besoin de retourner chez toi.  
-M... Mais... Comment avez-vous fait pour revenir ?  
-La même manoeuvre, mais cette fois, je ne me suis pas trompée de cible.", dit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
-Et... ET MOI ?", hurlais-je, hors de moi. "ET MOI, JE DEVIENS QUOI ? ET MA FAMILLE ? MES AMIS ?  
-Je ne peux rien faire, Aïssa.", soupira la pie. "Rien. Nous n'avons que quelques autorisations de sorties indépendantes de Sphères, et nous les utilisons avec parcimonie. Je suis désolée, mais tu devras attendre qu'un autre peuple envoie une ambassade, et te remarque... Et surtout, qu'il veuille t'aider.  
-Ca... ça peut prendre combien de temps ?", demandais-je, les yeux noyés dans les larmes, serrant mes bras à m'en faire saigner.  
-Des jours comme des années.", m'avoua Kuchibashi. "Je suis vraiment désolée, Aïssa. Je sais que c'est par ma faute que tu te trouves ici, et, crois-moi, j'aimerai beaucoup pouvoir réparer... Je ne me suis rendue compte de mon erreur qu'après le Transfert, mais comme l'endroit où tu as atterrit ressemblait beaucoup à celui que tu avais quitté, tu as bougé au petit matin... Et, lorsque je suis revenue, tu n'étais plus là où je t'avais laissée... Impossible de sentir ta présence... La seule chose que j'ai pu faire, c'est passer quelques instants chez toi pour t'en ramener des nouvelles..."  
Je serrais violemment la mâchoire, tentant de me retenir, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Dans un cri, je me jetais sur l'ambassadrice, et la frappais de toutes mes forces, la rendant directement responsable de mon malheur.  
Ce qui, en un sens, n'était pas faux.

"C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE !", hurlais-je. "A CAUSE DE VOUS !"  
Kuchibashi avait protégé son visage de son aile, mais, d'un cri, avait ordonné que sa suite ne s'approche pas.  
"POURQUOI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS CHERCHE ! POURQUOI VOUS M'AVEZ LAISSEE ?"  
Je hurlais mes questions, alors que je savais parfaitement que, sur ces points, j'étais aussi fautive qu'elle. Je n'avais qu'à pas bouger.

* * *

Mes larmes ruissellaient sur mon visage, brouillant ma vue...  
Déjà les bâtiments s'estompaient, comme un dessin qu'on gomme… Et j'ai senti une poigne qui se refermait sur mon bras.  
"Aïssa, attention !"  
Je n'avais pas vu que j'étais quasiment au bord du toit… Et que, toute à ma colère, je m'étais levée, manquant tomber en bas de l'immeuble. Je me débattis sauvagement, sans même chercher à savoir qui m'avait retenue : je m'en fiche, je veux rentrer ! Ca fait une semaine que je suis là, et je n'ai pas une seule fois chercher à rentrer, même si je n'en avais pas le pouvoir ! Je n'ai pas essayé ! RIEN ! J'ai honte… J'AI HONTE ! Lâchez-moi !  
"LÂCHEZ-MOI !", hurlais-je, les yeux brouillés, frappant au hasard.  
-Aïssa, reprends-toi !"  
Mes poignets se retrouvèrent bloqués en une demi-seconde, m'empêchant de me battre, et, malgré le brouillard de mes larmes, je vis Kuchibashi secouer ses plumes et se tourner vers moi.  
"Pardonne-moi, Aîssa...", entendis-je. "Mais je ne t'avais pas encore parlé du second événement d'aujourd'hui..."  
Je croisais son regard triste, et, comprenant, commençais à hurler. Je ne veux pas entendre, JE NE VEUX PAS ENTENDRE CA !  
"Joyeux anniversaire..."  
Malgré mes cris, ces deux mots, que j'aurais dû accueillir avec joie aujourd'hui, ces deux mots maudits, résonnèrent à mes oreilles comme deux coups de tonnerre.  
Joyeux anniversaire...  
Jamais ils n'avaient eu saveur plus amère.

Et, pour la je-ne-savais-combientième fois ce soir, j'explosais en larmes. Je vis à peine Kuchibashi battre des ailes et s'envoler, suivie par toute sa suite, nous laissant seuls sur le toit, je ne vis plus rien, sans forces... La seule chose qui m'empêchait de tomber, c'était cette main qui retenait mes poignets...  
Lui laissant tout le boulot (après tout, la jeune fille éplorée, c'était moi.), vaincue par les larmes et la douleur, je m'évanouis.

* * *

"Elle dort.", murmura Izumo, qui l'avait retenue. "Je la plains…"  
Tous la plaignaient : comment ne pas compatir, d'ailleurs ?  
"C'était ça qui la faisait pleurer…", diagnostiqua Iruka en ouvrant la porte et redescendant, "C'est un jour où elle aurait dû être avec les siens, pas ici…"  
La porte de son appartement était restée ouverte, aussi Izumo la déposa-t-il sur son lit, et, devant les miaulements inquiets de la petite chatte, la rassura d'une caresse.  
"T'inquiète pas, Shishi.", murmura-t-il. "Elle dort simplement… Demain, elle ira mieux… Enfin, j'espère…"  
Et il quitta la demeure.

* * *

Le lendemain, j'ouvris les yeux alors que Shishi se frottait contre mon visage.  
"Ah, t'es là, toi…", murmurais-je en lui rendant ses caresses. "J'me sens pas vraiment en forme pour les missions, aujourd'hui…"  
Toc, toc, toc…  
"J'suis pas là !", annonçais-je d'entrée de jeu.  
Toc, toc, toc…  
"J'ai dit que j'étais pas là !"  
Problème : il n'y avait personne de l'autre côté de la porte que j'ouvrais.

* * *

Toc, toc, toc.  
Je tournais un regard incompréhensif vers la fenêtre.  
Toc, toc, toc.  
Une pie tapait du bec sur le carreau. J'ouvris doucement la fenêtre, et elle s'envola dans mon appartement, se posant sur la table.  
"Je suis envoyée par Kuchibashi.", commença-t-elle d'entrée de jeu. "Elle souhaitait prendre de tes nouvelles..."  
Ben tiens, c'est facile, ça...  
J'allais sortir une remarque acerbe et bien piquante, et chasser le volatile à coups de shuriken, lorsque je me rendis compte de mon odieuse attitude de la veille : d'accord, l'ambassadrice avait fait une erreur de manipulation en m'envoyant ici... Mais elle n'était pas responsable de tous mes malheurs...  
"Je...", commençais-je, mal à l'aise. "Je... vais mieux, merci.", murmurais-je en baissant le nez. "Pourriez-vous... m'excuser auprès de madame l'ambassadrice pour mon attitude et mes paroles ? J'ai... vraiment été horrible hier... Je suis désolée de l'avoir frappée."  
La pie hocha la tête, avant de se percher sur le rebord de la fenêtre.  
"Ce n'est rien. Votre comportement était compréhensible, et Kuchibashi-sama m'a demandé de l'excuser une fois encore."  
J'acquiesçais, avant de voir une ombre blanche envahir mon champ de vision.  
"SHISHI !"  
J'avais oublié mon chaton !  
Et, un chaton, lorsqu'il voit un volatile, et ben il se jette dessus.  
Je réussis à attraper le tigre miniature, et la serrer dans mes bras, l'empêchant de s'échapper à nouveau.  
"Ca va ?", m'inquiétais-je en voyant l'oiseau décomposé, pétrifié de terreur. "Hey !"  
Enfin, la pie remua le visage, et sourit.  
"Merci. Bon, il va falloir que je reparte... Surveilles donc cette petite chatte... Mais méfies-toi de ce qu'elle va devenir...  
-Hein ?"  
J'en restais béate de surprise. Béatitude que l'oiseau mit à profit pour s'envoler.  
"HEY !", hurlais-je en me précipitant, pour voir où elle s'échappait. "Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire ?  
-Tu verras bien !" fut ma seule réponse.  
Ah ben merci.

* * *

"Tiens !"  
Et zut, j'avais laissé la porte ouverte… Et Pirouette passait dans le couloir.  
"Bonjour, Iruka-san…", murmurais-je en m'approchant.  
Il avait une drôle de tête : semblant hésiter entre l'inquiétude et autre chose qui ressemblait à du soulagement.  
"Tu vas mieux ?  
-Oui… Je… suis désolée pour hier soir… _(d'avoir fini à l'envers... La tête dans l'... Hem, désolée )_  
-Tu plaisantes…", continua-t-il en souriant franchement. "Je te comprends… N'empêche que ce n'est que partie remise !"  
Je me mordis la lèvre en songeant à quoi il parlait, et enfonçait ma tête entre mes deux épaules. Je le vis hésiter un peu, semblant peser le pour et le contre d'une invisible hypothèse...  
"Bon anniversaire ?", finit-il par lâcher, un peu anxieux quand à ma future réaction.  
Abasourdie, j'affichais un visage rond de stupeur...  
Et finis par sourire.  
"Merci beaucoup, Maître Iruka..."  
Rassuré, il retrouva une attitude plus décontractée...  
"Allez, dépêches toi, où l'extraordinaire panthère de jade va attendre…  
-Oh, non, pas ça…", grognais-je en refermant la porte alors qu'il disparaissait.

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est terminé ... Je vous promets que le chapitre suivant sera bien plus joyeux, avec, en prime, la première apparition de Kakashi, à qui je réserve un traitement... yeux machivéliques vers le nommé... spécial, dirais-je._

_karine56 : Et honte à moi qui prends tant de temps pour répondre ! J'espère que ce nouveau chap te plaira..._

_nanami74 : Héhé, j'espère avoir répondu à quelques questions... L'âge n'a pas vraiment d'importance, mais l'éloignement familial, énormément..._

_gara6 : Manque plus que le lapin d'Alice et sa grosse motnre ! Et bien... une fic est en retard quand son auteur a du boulot (c'est l'excuse la plus fréquente... Mais, en ce qui me concerne, c'est vrai ;-P), lorsque son auteur a la flemme (un peu aussi, ça m'arrive...), lorsque son auteur n'a pas avancé (JAMAAAAIIIS ! J'ai toujours de quoi satisfaire mes lecteurs XD), j'en passe et des meilleurs..._

_Enjoy, et n'oubliez pas le bureau des réclamations !_


	11. Seconde mission

_Et bien, un grand merci à tous…_

_D'une, à tous ceux qui ont laissé une rev' : ça me fait très très plaisir…_

_De deux, à tous ceux à qui ça a plu : ca me fait encore plus plaisir._

_De trois, à tous ceux et celles à qui ça n'a pas plu, ET QUI ME L'ONT DIT ! Merci, merci, merci, merci, et encore merci ! Car ceci me fait encore et encore plus plaisir… J'ai des erreurs à corriger, et on me les montre, génial :D ! Cela va m'aider afin que les prochains chapitres où il n'y a pas d'humour, mais de la tristesse (et pas plus tard que le chapitre 12…), plaisent cette fois-ci à tout le monde !_

_J'espère que ce onzième chapitre plaira quand même…_

_Enjoy !_

_**Transfert**_

_**Chapitre 11**_

* * *

"Aujourd'hui, ma superbe équipe, arrachage de pommes de terre ! Nous participons glorieusement à la récolte de ces savoureux tubercules, alors levez la tête, et soyez fiers ! 

-Minute, minute…", dis-je en remuant la tête, me tournant vers Minnie. "C'est bien NOUS qu'il vient de dire ?

-Euh… Oui.", m'a-t-elle souri, gênée.

-Ca veut dire que…

-Et oui, ma resplendissante élève !", commença mon "superbe" instructeur fana de pub pour dentifrices, "Aujourd'hui, je participe à la tâche !"

Pitié, non… Tout, sauf me montrer près de ce genre d'homme…

* * *

Je veux mourir… 

"Du nerf, Equipe de Gaï !", s'exclamait à intervalles réguliers notre « resplendissant » professeur. "Ou vous ne me rattraperez jamais !"

La brouette de l'horreur qui nous servait de maître était déjà pleine depuis belle lurette, et il continuait à y empiler des patates avec la vélocité d'un lièvre.

Il m'énervait ! Je décidais de lui jouer un petit tour.

"Oui, mais si je peux me permettre, Gaï-senseï, nous avons un train d'avance sur vous.", annonçais-je en me levant, ôtant d'un geste du bras la sueur qui perlait sur mon front.

"Comment ?", s'étonna Gros Sourcil Master.

-La récolte des patates n'est pas seulement l'arrachage des plants et le ramassage de ces délicieux tubercules…", continuais-je, trépignant intérieurement de joie à l'idée de ma farce, imitant sa façon de parler. "Si vous regardez bien…, nous avançons au même rythme, Neji, Ten-ten et moi…"

Pur hasard, mais je comptais bien jouer sur mes avantages. Mes coéquipiers me regardaient étrangement, sans comprendre.

"Oui, et alors ?

-La récolte passa aussi par le tri en fonction du gabarit !", m'exclamais-je. "Et regardez ! Les grosses pommes de terre sont dans la brouette de Neji, les moyennes dans la mienne, et les petites dans celle de Ten-ten ! Nous avons travaillé en équipe, alors que vous, vous allez peut-être plus vite, mais vous allez devoir tout faire tout seul après !"

Mes équipiers se rendirent compte que je disais vrai, même si la taille des pommes de terre était encore une fois le fruit du hasard. Souriant étrangement, ils entrèrent dans mon jeu :

"C'est vrai, Gaï-senseï.", sourit Neji. "Nous avons anticipé, contrairement à vous.

-Pour une fois, admettez que nous sommes allés plus vite que vous !", rit Ten-ten.

Les mains pleines de terre de Gros Sourcils Master se déposèrent sur ses joues, laissant de vilaines traces de boues, et il s'exclama, d'un air horrifié.

"Maïto Gaï, battu par ses propres élèves ! Ne répétez jamais ça, ma superbe équipe ! De toute façon, nous verrons bien qui aura terminé le premier, après le tri !"

Et il accéléra encore le mouvement.

"Super idée, Aïssa-chan !", s'exclama Ten-ten en se baissant de nouveau.

-Moui…", sourit Neji en attrapant avec dextérité quelques patates après avoir arraché la plante-mère.

-Dites, ça me fâcherait de perdre ce pari…", souriais-je d'un air malin… "Alors, puisque le hasard a bien fait les choses au niveau des brouettes, on trie ?

-On trie !", s'exclama Ten-ten en jetant une grosse pomme de terre dans la brouette de Neji.

-J'ai hâte que cette mission soit terminée !", lança Neji, que je voyais pour la première fois avec une telle expression d'enthousiasme, "Battre Gaï-senseï, même sur une mission de cet acabit, c'est un défi à relever !

-Alors on y va !"

Les patates se mirent à voler vers les brouettes attitrées, et nous avançâmes, peut-être plus lentement que l'horreur, mais sûrement…

Et puis au moins, on ne la voyait pas.

* * *

"Rha, si jamais Kakashi apprend ça, je suis déshonoré !", s'exclama Gros Sourcil Master devant notre indubitable victoire. 

Et oui, même remplie à bloc, une brouette de patates non triées ne donnait pas autant que trois brouettes triées !

"Apprendre quoi ?

-Kakashi-sama !", s'exclama Ten-ten. "Bonjour !"

Alors c'était lui, Ka…kashi ? Hmm… Pour moi, ce sera Marshmallow. Il portait un masque qui lui dissimulait les traits du visage, et son bandeau était incliné, cachant l'un de ses yeux. Sa coiffure était négligée, et le seul œil visible était à moitié fermé…

Mooouuuuuah…. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à bâiller comme ça, moi ? Il est que midi !

"Kakashi fait toujours cette impression au premier coup…", m'a murmuré Ten-ten.

-Alors c'est toi la petite Etrangère…", a-t-il commençé en se tournant vers moi.

-Oui, c'est moi !", ais-je répondu en saluant.

MAIS ENFIN, POURQUOI PETITE ?

"Aïssa, pour vous servir.

-Hatake Kakashi.", s'est-il présenté.

-Mon éternel rival…", a cru bon de terminer Gros Sourcils Master.

On s'en fiche et contre-balance.

-Au fait, qu'est-ce que je ne devais surtout pas apprendre ?", a-t-il demandé en se tournant vers nous, l'air de savoir de quoi il parlait. Mais devant la tête de notre senseï, Neji a pris la parole, nous interrompant toutes les deux.

"Que nous avions été particulièrement mauvais aujourd'hui… Et que notre mauvaise performance rejaillit sur sa réputation.

-Exactement, Neji !", s'exclama Gaï. "Au moins un qui s'en est rendu compte ! Vous faites honte au superbe professeur que je suis !"

Marshmallow leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de penser : « Mais oui bien sûr, mais comme je suis gentil, je fais pas la remarque… » et sourit (enfin, je pensais qu'il souriait.)

"Faire honte à Gaï ? Neji, Ten-ten, vous m'étonnez. Est-ce la faute de la nouvelle ?

-Oui, c'est ma faute…", murmurais-je. "Ils ont dû superviser mes erreurs pour remplir correctement la mission.

-Et bien tu pourras changer d'équipe…", sourit-il en sortant un livre à la couverture orangée. "Et puis, si le grade de Genin ne te va pas, retourner à l'Académie."

J'examinais attentivement la couverture du livre, et déchiffrais son titre :

"Le Paradis du Batifolage, tome 2.", grognais-je en devinant son contenu. "Vous avez rien de plus sain ?

-Un esprit sain dans un corps sain.", dit-il en disparaissant. _(blang, je rêvais de la mettre, celle-ci...)_

-Oh le cochon !", m'étouffais-je de stupéfaction rageuse.

-Kakashi est toujours comme ça.", m'assura Neji.

Ce qui était fortement pour me déplaire.

* * *

Nous continuâmes vaillamment nos "superbes" missions de rang D (on m'avait plaisamment expliqué les différents rangs, et je priais pour rester aux D…) pendant toute la semaine. Je n'avais pas oublié notre première mission, le baby-sitting des petits monstres, mais ce qui m'intéressait plus, c'était la compétence de leur père : j'économisais ainsi ma solde, jour après jours, pour pouvoir un jour m'offrir quelque chose que je pourrais qualifier de rassurant dans ce monde de brutes : une guitare. Mais, trop impatiente, je déposais après quelques jours le croquis de l'instrument chez le concerné... Peut-être mettrais-je du temps à payer, mais tant pis.  
Nous alternions les courses pour les vieilles, aide aux récoltes, nettoyage des rues, baby-sitting... Une fois, nous sortîmes du village. 

"Où allons nous, Gaï-senseï ?", demandais-je en voyant que nous ne prenions pas la direction des champs.

-Dans un village voisin, ma resplendissante élève.", m'apprit mon "mirifique" instructeur en me dédiant un sourire-miroir. "Notre mission consiste à aider un vieil homme à revenir à Konoha…

-Pourquoi ?", s'interrogea Neji.

-Il est vieux, justement.", pouffa Gaï. "Désolé de vous décevoir, Neji, Ten-ten, mais cette mission sera encore de rang D."

Je me sentais un peu coupable d'être le boulet de cette équipe : Bagheera et Minnie aspiraient peut-être à un autre type de mission, plus intéressant à leurs yeux…

"Bah, vous inquiétez pas, demain, Lee réintégrera l'équipe, et vous allez pouvoir passer à des choses plus sympas qu'avec moi !", dis-je à Minnie en calquant mon allure sur la sienne.

-Dis pas ça, Aïssa-chan…", soupira-t-elle. "Les missions D, ça fait une éternité qu'on en fait, ce n'est pas le retour de Lee qui va changer grand'chose… C'est un plaisir de t'avoir dans l'équipe.

-Aaah, je lui dirais, et à mon avis, il va pas apprécier !", lançais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère, et Minnie pouffa de rire, alors que Bagheera ralentissait l'allure pour que nous le rejoignions.

Notre mission se déroula le plus tranquillement du monde, et nous rentrâmes à Konoha accompagnés d'un vieillard acerbe, critiquant le moindre de nos gestes :

"Tenez vous droites quand vous marchez, jeunes filles !"

Il ne s'était pas regardé, lui, plié en quatre…

"Jeune homme, pas de regard supérieur envers ses anciens."

Bagheera ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés : regard supérieur ? C'était la couleur de ses pupilles qui donnait cet effet, mais seule la position de ses sourcils et de ses lèvres pouvait réellement informer un interlocuteur d'un éventuel "regard supérieur"… Ce qui, en ce moment, n'était pas le cas.

"Retenez-moi, ou je le bâillonne…", grognais-je en serrant les poings.

-Ne faites pas de messes basses devant des gens plus âgés que vous, fillette, c'est malpoli."

Heureusement que les portes de la ville se profilaient devant nous, ou bien j'allais exploser. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, le vieillard referma la porte de sa maison, nous laissant au dehors.

"Ouf.", soupira Ten-ten. "S'il en sortait encore une, je le giflais.

-Je suis d'accord.", soupira Neji en se massant les tempes. "In-fer-nal."

Gaï sourit discrètement en retournant vers le bureau des missions, se souvenant de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec leur client…

**Flash back no jutsu !**

**oOo**

"Neji, Ten-ten, Aïssa.", commença Gaï alors que le groupe s'arrêtait devant une petite maisonnette. "Vous restez ici, le temps que j'aille chercher notre client.

-Oui, Gaï-senseï.", grognèrent trois voix en s'asseyant contre une pierre.

L'adulte sourit devant le manque d'enthousiasme de ses élèves, et se dit qu'un petit tour n'était pas une idée à exclure…

Il pénétra dans la salle, et s'inclina légèrement :

"Bonjour, maître…

-Et bien, si ce n'est pas le jeune et fougueux Maïto Gaï !", sourit un vieillard édenté, une étincelle malicieuse au fond des prunelles. "Tu viens donc voir de temps en temps ton ancien instructeur ?"

Une discussions amicale s'engagea, pendant laquelle le senseï de l'équipe chargé de la protection de vieillard parvint à placer… trois mots ?

"Dites…

-Oui, et donc comme ça, tu ne passes jamais, c'est honteux, tes camarades viennent plus souvent, eux, au moins… Ils s'inquiètent de ce qu'un vieux shinobi comme moi peut devenir….

-Mais…

-On n'interrompt pas les aînés lorsqu'ils parlent, Maïto Gaï. Je disais donc que tu étais particulièrement distant ces temps-ci, y aurait-il des ennuis à Konoha ? Ah mais question stupide, bien sûr qu'il y a eu des ennuis, avec Orochimaru qui a lancé cette attaque, et cette vieille bique de Tsunade qui a refusé le poste de Cinquième Hokage. Une honte, vraiment, qu'il faille déployer des trésors de persuasion pour convaincre un ninja de la légende de prendre ce poste… A ce propos, sais-tu que les serpents d'Orochimaru ont failli détruire ma maison ? Où étais-tu si tu ne protégeais pas la demeure de ton maître ? Non, non, pas d'excuses, tu te devais d'être là !

-Maître…

-J'ai déjà dit pas d'interruption, Gaï. Oui, et donc…"

Le Juunin retint un long, très long soupir, et se lança :

"Bon, maître, ça suffit, maintenant !", cria-t-il presque. "Nous n'avons pas tout notre temps !"

Le vieil homme, assis en tailleur, posa une main sur son genou, et tendit un doigt malicieux vers son ancien élève :

"La patience est l'une des vertus du shinobi, Gaï, mais je vois que tu ne l'as toujours pas acquise…

-Et vous dites ça au seul de vos élèves qui supportait vos interminables discours sans broncher ?", rétorqua Gaï.

-Par contre, je vois que tu as obtenu un certain sens de la répartie.", termina-t-il en se levant. "Bon, nous y allons ? Dépêches-toi, nous allons être en retard."

Gaï poussa un long soupir : depuis au moins dix minutes, il essayait de faire comprendre à son maître que c'était précisément la chose qu'il souhaitait éviter en le faisant taire.

"Ah, une petite seconde, si vous me le permettez, maître…", dit-il. "J'ai avec moi une équipe de Genin à laquelle je voudrais que vous enseignez la patience…

-En gros, tu me demandes de déblatérer pendant tout le voyage.", sourit le vieillard d'un air espiègle.

-C'est… à peu près ça, maître… Mais si vous pouviez seulement leur faire des remarques qui deviendraient vite… Hem…

-Casse-pieds, je vois ce que tu veux dire.", sourit l'ancien shinobi en ouvrant la porte de son chez-lui. "Et bien je verrais ce que je peux faire."

**oOo**

De toute évidence, l'expérience avait été concluante : ses fabuleux élèves étaient très, très patients…

* * *

Le soir même, dans le bureau de l'Hokage… 

"Et bien voilà !", sourit Tsunade en nous voyant assis devant elle. "Une semaine qui s'est, à ce que je vois, bien passé. Neji, Ten-ten…

-Sa présence a été parfois instructive, Tsunade-sama.", m'a sourit Minnie. "Il y a des domaines dans lesquels nous devons nous incliner, Neji et moi…

-Et toi, Aïssa ?

-J'ai beaucoup appris auprès d'eux et de maître Gaï.", répondis-je en souriant. "Ils ont été de très bons instructeurs…

-Et bien voilà une excellente chose.", sourit Tsunade. "Ton insertion se fait parfaitement bien, Aïssa. Cependant, pour que tu continues dans la voie que tu as choisi, et étant donné que Lee est désormais parfaitement rétabli… Il va te falloir un nouveau professeur.

-Par curiosité, Tsunade-sama, qui sera-t-il ?", demandais-je.

-Tu le sauras demain. Dès dix heures, retrouve moi à mon bureau… Allez, filez, vous trois. ", dit-elle en nous chassant d'un souple geste de la main. "Le reste de la discussion n'a pas grande importance."

Et nous quittâmes la salle, alors que Gaï-senseï donnait rendez-vous à Bagheera et Minnie le lendemain au bureau des missions. Nous nous séparâmes, et je me rendis chez l'homme qui occupat toutes mes pensées depuis pas loin d'une semaine : le guitariste.  
Chance, il avait terminé son travail... Dans un sourire, il me tendit la fidèle réplique de ma propre guitare, dans mon vrai chez-moi... Un petit bijou ! La coque blanche était finement travaillée, et les lettres dorées qui composaient son nom brillaient sous les loupiottes de son atelier.  
"Monika.", souris-je en caressant le manche.  
Bon, ma vraie Monika était une guitare électrique, Monika bis n'était "qu'une" guitare sèche... Mais c'était une guitare. Ma guitare. Un précieux réconfort.

* * *

Et nous quittâmes la salle, alors que Gaï-senseï donnait rendez-vous à Bagheera et Minnie le lendemain au bureau des missions. Nous nous séparâmes, puis je rentrais lentement chez moi : la soirée commençait à peine, mais je n'étais pas vraiment fatiguée… Tous mes autres camarades étaient absents, en mission, et je me voyais mal m'incruster chez quelqu'un en particulier. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte de mon appartement, une boule blanche se jeta sur mon épaule et se frotta contre ma joue : 

"Salut Shishi…", souris-je en flattant la petite gorge, entraînant force ronrons. "J'tai manqué ?"

Le miaulement qui suivit ressemblait à un "Oui, mais c'est juste parce que j'ai faim !"

Je riais sous cape en la déposant sur la table et attrapant de quoi satisfaire un appétit toujours vorace : le sien.

"Ah, zut, y a plus de lait…", grognais-je en ouvrant un placard. "Ici ?"

J'en ouvris un second, et y trouvais bien une bouteille du miraculeux liquide (va falloir que je songe à faire les courses…), mais ce fut un petit paquet blanc et rouge qui m'intrigua.

"Tiens, c'est quoi, ça ?"

Il s'avéra que c'était un paquet de 64 cartes…

"Super, Shishi, j'espère que tu sais jouer !", ironisais-je.

Bon, au moins, j'avais de quoi passer le temps. Je ne connaissais cependant que très peu les règles du solitaire, et franchement, jouer seule ne me plaisait pas vraiment. Je m'installais sur la table, et sortis toutes les cartes.

"Bon… Tu sais te tenir tranquille, Shishi ?", demandais-je en prenant deux cartons et tentant de les faire tenir en équilibre…

-Miuw !

-Je prends ça pour un oui…", grognais-je alors que ma "tente" se cassait déjà la figure. Ca commençais bien…

_

* * *

Pour les fans : première apparition de Kakashi, mais certainement pas la dernière : je compte bien le faire souffrir, gentiment... Mouahaha… _

_En ce qui concerne son devenir, je vous réserve la surprise… Cependant, vous ne le reverrez pas avant le chapitre 16 (bah, ça va, c'est pas trop loin…)_

_Le passage par le bureau des réclamations est désormais O-B-L-I-G-A-T-O-I-R-E ! (j'vous avait dit que j'étais machiavélique…) X3_


	12. Déprime, le grand retour

_Bon, y a encore quelqu'un au bout du fil XD_

_Excusez-moi, mais de mauvaises notes m'ont fait comprendre que je risquais fort de rater cette année... Et pis, je l'avoue, un énorme passage à vide, donc... J'espère que la suite de la fic vous plaira quand même, et qu'il y a toujours un peu de monde qui la lit._

_Voilà, Enjoy !_

_**Transfert. **_

_**Chapitre 12**_

* * *

Le départ fut long et difficile, je peinais à dépasser les deux étages… Cependant, plus le temps passait, et plus je m'améliorais…

Papa faisait des châteaux de plus de quatorze étages (mais là, fallait plusieurs paquets de cartes…), Mario était plus spécialisé dans les allumettes… (je me souviens notamment d'une superbe Notre-Dame de Paris…) Maman et Djamila étaient incapable de faire tenir une simple tente, et je devais avouer que j'avais hérité d'une partie de la maladresse, au moins pour le début… Mais dès que le quatrième étage fut en route, tout alla beaucoup mieux. Je trouvais même un second paquet, que j'entamais lorsque je n'eus plus assez de cartes.

"Shishi, tu te tiens tranquille…", murmurais-je à intervalles réguliers en jetant un coup d'œil sur ma petite chatte… Qui se tenait sereinement assise sur un coussin, regardant de ses grands yeux verts la structure qui montait inexorablement.

* * *

Trois coups toquèrent à ma porte, et j'entendis une voix masculine :

"Aïssa-chan ?

-Hein ?"

Il dû comprendre : "Entre !" car la porte s'ouvrit, et je vis Pirate rentrer dans mon petit salon. Oh non, oh non…

"Courant d'air !", grognais-je désespérément en voyant les cartes s'égailler sur le sol, sous le regard surpris de mon voisin. "Mince, pour une fois que j'arrivais au dixième étage…

-Attends, attends… Rembobine… T'as dis combien ?", me demanda Pirate.

-Dixième, pourquoi ?", soupirais-je en m'agenouillant pour ramasser les bouts de carton.

-Parce que pour moi, le troisième, c'est déjà un exploit…", ricana mon visiteur en m'aidant à récupérer les cartes.

YES ! Un domaine où j'étais meilleure que quelqu'un…

"Merci.", acceptais-je en prenant le paquet de cartes. "Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez ?

-Ben… Primo, que tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer…", sourit-il, et je bloquais sur la réponse.

-Ah… Dé…solée, ça va pas être possible…", murmurais-je en rangeant les cartes. "C'est un vieux réflexe dont je ne me débarrasse quasiment jamais…

-Bon, bah j'espère que tu feras quand même un petit effort, on est pas beaucoup plus vieux que toi.", répondit-il d'un air faussement fâché. "Et deuxièmement..."

* * *

Dans le petit esprit félin, l'objet blanchâtre qui traînait sur la table principale était… Une proie, oui, c'était cela… Une petite proie, avec laquelle on jouait d'un discret coup de patte… Mais d'abord, il fallait l'assomer… Même si elle paraissait plutôt… immobile, mieux valait être prudent deux fois qu'une… Souplement, la petite chatte s'approcha du corps de l'objet, qui l'observait de ses stoïques lettres dorées.

Mais pourquoi ne s'enfuyait-il pas ? Bonne question. Levant le regard vers sa maîtresse, la chatte vit qu'elle était en discussion avec un nouveau venu… Ce qui lui laissait le temps de massacrer la chose à petit feu… Doucement, elle leva une patte duvetée et curieuse, et frappa délicatement les étranges cordages tendus sur le corps. Ils émirent un très léger, très discret : "Doong…", inaudible par d'autres oreilles que les siennes. Aha ! L'animal était encore vivant ! Elle allait pouvoir s'amuser… Profitant qu'on ne la regardait pas, elle recommença, plus fortement.

Doong, doong…

La bête criait, certainement… Sans aucun doute, le redoutable bourreau qu'elle était lui infligeait d'incroyables tortures, et elle criait grâce… Il était donc temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure… La patte quitta son velours pour se parer d'une griffe acérée, et frappa la corde.

Et, manque de chance, la griffe se prit dedans.

* * *

"Ah, mais c'est quoi, ça !", sursauta Pirate, surpris : il avait l'air de ne jamais avoir entendu une guitare électrique…

Ce qui m'inquiéta plus, ce fut le petit miaulement effrayé et colérique qui l'accompagnait :

"Shishi !", m'écriais-je en me jetant sur ma chatte, qui se débattait contre Monika, une griffe coincée entre les mailles d'une corde. Shishi bataillait violemment, tirant de ma guitare des sons… étranges, je devais dire, mais qui ressemblaient énormément à la maestria des grands joueurs. Aussi, alors que je la calmais et la libérais, je ne pus m'empêcher de plaisanter :

"Hey, dommage, Shishi, si t'avais été chez moi, t'aurais fait un malheur !"

Dès qu'elle fut libre, elle sauta sur mon épaule, et se mit à feuler en direction de Monika.

J'explosais de rire :

"Le duel de Titans… Une guitare contre un chaton… Guitare, 1-0…

-Et abandon de l'adversaire.", sourit Pirate en voyant que ma chatte se désintéressait de la "bête" pour se rouler en boule sur le fauteuil : que d'aventures, mes aïeux, que d'aventures ! Ca mérite au moins une sieste.

-Shishi, tu me fais honte.", souris-je ironiquement en voyant qu'elle s'était déjà endormie.

-Donc, ça m'amène au second point de l'affaire.", reprit Pirate. "Ce soir, c'est au tour d'Iwashi d'assurer le dîner… Je fais le tour des personnes…"

J'acquiesçais, accrochant ma guitare au mur : tous les mois, l'un des locataires de l'étage se chargeait du dîner, et invitait tout l'étage. Ce n'avait pas encore été mon tour, mais cela ne saurait tarder.

"Je suis désolée, ce soir, je serais pas là.", annonçais-je d'entrée de jeu.

-Mission ?", demanda curieusement Pirate.

-Non.", murmurais-je en caressant mon instrument. "Je… J'ai… Je crois que je vais… m'entraîner. Je l'ai un peu négligé ces temps-ci !", terminais-je en souriant faussement.

* * *

L'excuse bidon. Mais je me sentais vraiment mal, je ne supporterais pas de passer la soirée chez l'un de mes voisins. Pirate me regarda un peu suspicieusement, mais finit par acquiescer.

"Entendu. C'est noté. A demain !"

Je répondis sans grande conviction, avant de m'asseoir (enfin, m'écrouler aurait été plus exact…) sur le canapé. Arrachant un miaulement outré à son occupant.

"Oui, bon, excuse moi, Shishi.", grognais-je en offrant à la petite bête quelques caresses. Il valait mieux que je parte tout de suite. Il devait être quelque chose comme sept heures du soir, si je voulais profiter encore un peu du soleil…

Soupirant, je pris ma guitare en bandoulière, puis glissais quelques biscuits de riz dans mon fourre-tout. Je m'avançais vers la porte, et me préparais à sortir, lorsque je stoppais mon mouvement de main vers la poignée. Partir par là, ça signifiait croiser les autres, sans doute en train de discuter dans le couloir à cette heure-ci, comme à leur habitude. Et les questions. J'abaissais alors ma main vers la clef, et verrouillais la porte.

* * *

Je me sentais d'une tristesse… Sans aucune raison valable. Je soupirais en posant mon front sur la porte, alors que Shishi se frottait contre mes jambes.

"T'es incorrigible, toi…", souris-je en la prenant sur ma tête. "Allez, on va se balader."

Question : par où je sors ? Je n'avais qu'une seule issue… La fenêtre ? Pas bête, y avait peut-être une échelle de secours… Je l'ouvris, et me penchais : pas de bol, y en avait pas. Je soupirais longuement, en regardant au dehors. Dans mon champ de vision passa une ombre, qui filait d'un auvent à l'autre, ne prenant appui qu'une seconde à peine sur les tuiles rouges. Oui, après tout… J'avais fait beaucoup de progrès en ce qui concernait les déplacements, et Bagheera m'avait donné pas mal de tuyaux… Après tout, il ne s'agissait que de rejoindre le sol… Et je n'étais qu'au quatrième étage. J'aurais dit ça chez moi, je me serais traitée de folle suicidaire... J'enjambais la fenêtre, et visualisais ma trajectoire : l'auvent d'en face, une margelle de pierre juste en dessous, un tuyau d'évacuation des eaux de pluie…

"Shishi, tu vas pas tenir, alors viens ici, et reste tranquille."

Ma petite chatte se retrouva sous ma veste, regardant curieusement par l'ouverture.

"T'es prête ?"

Et je sautais dans le vide. L'ensemble marcha...

"Oulah, oulalah..", marmonnais-je sur la margelle, déséquilibrée, tendant les bras pour ne pas tomber...

Un petit penchage à droite, un petit penchage à gauche...

"Ooooh..."

Et j'suis pas tombée !

* * *

On peut dire que cela marcha plutôt bien, puisque je me trouvais sur le tuyau sans autres encombres. Je regardais autour de moi : il partait vers l'ouest, quittant la ville rapidement. Je pouvais le suivre, ça me ferait un point de repère pour le retour… Mais il n'avait pas l'air très solide, aussi, le suivre impliquait de se déplacer "à la ninja" sur toute la ville… Bon, au moins, je pourrais considérer que je m'étais entraînée, ce soir… Je jetais à nouveau un œil vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. Comme prévu, mes voisins quittèrent le bâtiment pour leur habituelle promenade avant le dîner, auquel je prenais d'habitude part. Ils riaient, plaisantaient, je les voyais d'ici… J'étais contente pour eux. Mais au fond de moi… Une lourde tristesse m'oppressait. Malgré leur gentillesse, l'amitié de toutes les personnes que j'avais croisé… Je me sentais désespérément seule.

* * *

"Aaa…Aaa… ATCHA !

-A tes souhaits, Ko.", sourit Izumo en voyant son camarade éternuer devant une pluie de vieux plâtre qui lui tombait sur le nez.

-Merci. Bon, je sais pas qui est perché là-haut, mais s'il avait la gentillesse de ne pas me balancer à la figure toute la poussière de Konoha, ça m'arrangerait.", rétorqua le concerné en levant le visage vers l'un des tuyaux d'évacuation. Il frottait contre le mur de la maison d'en face, dont le plâtre avait bien besoin d'être refait.

Pour toute réponse, une silhouette s'élança vers l'ouest, suivant la trajectoire du tuyau.

"Désolée.", entendirent-ils murmurer.

-C'était pas Aïssa-chan, ça ?", s'interrogea Iwashi en fixant la petite forme qui s'éloignait rapidement.

-On dirait, oui.", répondit Tonbo. "En tout cas, si c'est elle… Elle a fait énormément de progrès."

L'ensemble des camarades hocha la tête, et Iruka se sentit fier, mais en même temps un peu inquiet : depuis son arrivée, elle ne ratait jamais une occasion d'être avec eux… Alors… Pourquoi pas ce soir ?

* * *

Mince, quelle maladroite… Je m'excusais, et, comme une voleuse, je disparus vers l'ouest.

* * *

"Elle t'a donné quoi, comme raison, Izumo ?", demanda brusquement l'ancien instructeur.

-Entraînement.", répondit ce dernier.

-Ca m'étonnerait…", murmura Iruka. "Elle n'a pas l'air de se diriger vers les terrains.

-Je me doutais bien que c'était une excuse bidon.", reprit Izumo en haussant les épaules. "Lorsque je suis venu la voir, j'ai cru qu'on était revenus à son arrivée. Elle était d'une tristesse… J'ai pas insisté, j'ai fait l'imbécile qui gobe tout.

-Un rôle qui te va très bien.", sourit moqueusement Kotetsu en évitant le poing de son ami.

* * *

Ca faisait une vingtaine de minutes que je filais dans la forêt. Sortir de Konoha n'avait pas été bien long, et maintenant, tout ce que je voulais, c'était la tranquillité d'un petit coin sympa. Autrement dit, loin de la ville. Je croquais rapidement un biscuit, tentant de calmer mon estomac réclamateur.

"Miiiiuw…"

Allons bon, voilà qu'elle s'y mettait aussi…

"Désolée, Shishi, j'ai pas pensé à toi.", grognais-je en la déposant au sol. "Mais t'es une chasseresse, alors tu peux te débrouiller, non ?"

Elle m'avait déjà oubliée, et fixait de ses grandes prunelles un petit mulot qui dépassait des feuilles.

"Bon, je te laisse, tu rentres si ça te chante…", murmurais-je en reprenant ma course entre les arbres.

Le mode de déplacement ninja me plaisait de plus en plus (et surtout, je me cassais de moins en moins la figure...) , et je filais entre les branches, sans reprendre appui sur le sol. J'arrivais bientôt au pied d'une falaise, en sueur. Là-haut, on voyait encore le soleil.

"Bon… Ce sera un bon exutoire…"

Je resserrais les bandages qui entouraient mes mains et attrapais les premières prises : l'ascension semblait facile. J'arrivais rapidement en haut, et m'assis sur un rocher, regardant tout autour de moi : le paysage du soleil couchant sur Konoha était vraiment magique. Les ombres des sculptures de la falaise s'étendaient lentement. Ce panorama était désormais mon quotidien. Mais l'autre… Où était-il ? J'attrapais Monika, et, gagnée par la nostalgie, pinçais une corde. Les notes montèrent dans l'air du soir, alors que me revenaient les souvenirs de nos répèt' entre amis. Ninon tenait le synthé, Paquita la batterie, Arty et moi, les guitares, et nous accompagnions tous, lorsqu'il y avait besoin de chœurs, la superbe voix de Lolita. Mais là… J'étais complètement seule. L'effet était différent. Cette mélodie, c'était la première chanson que nous avions écris tous ensemble. Loin de me réconforter, comme je l'avais espéré, le chant me révéla ma pesante solitude : qu'étais-je sans les membres de mon groupe, soit dit en passant mes meilleurs amis ? Absolument rien de rien. La mélodie de la guitare toute seule n'avait aucun sens. Je serrais la mâchoire pour ne pas me laisser gagner par les larmes, et tentais un autre essai : un morceau que j'aimais beaucoup jouer, l'air de James Bond. Je pouvais le jouer presque seule sans trop de problèmes.

Longtemps, je restais là-haut, à enchaîner les morceaux, mais, loin de me sentir mieux, je m'enfonçais dans ma honte et mon désespoir : je n'avais toujours pas tenté un seul retour. Tsunade avait beau m'avoir dit que la seule chose à faire était d'attendre, je n'en pouvais plus. Ma famille et mes amis me manquaient énormément. Plus que tout.

* * *

Mon doigt dérapa, et mon morceau se termina sur un "Poïng" peu élégant. Mais déjà, tout ce que j'avais tenté d'éviter pendant la soirée se déroulait : un gémissement monta du fond de ma gorge, et, avant que je ne réussisse à me calmer, j'éclatais en sanglots. Monika glissa lentement entre mes doigts, et tomba par terre, rebondissant. Sa peinture blanche s'écailla, et le K de son nom s'envola pour disparaître je ne savais où.

"Oh non…", gémis-je en voyant ce que j'avais fait.

Ma guitare était mon seul lien, mon seul souvenir réel… Et voilà que je la maltraitais. Je me levais pour chercher frénétiquement la lettre dorée, mais peine perdue. A tous les coups, elle était tombée en bas de la falaise, ou bien s'était logée entre deux cailloux.

Comme d'habitude… Pas de bol.

Je m'asseyais à nouveau, posant cette fois-ci Monika beaucoup plus délicatement sur une grande fougère, avant de reposer mon visage sur mes genoux. Une fois que je fus certaine qu'on ne viendrait pas par ici, je me laissais aller, et pleurais toujours plus abondamment.

* * *

Les herbes étaient foulées par une paire de bottes. Je l'entendais, mais j'avais tant pleuré que j'étais comme déconnectée du monde autour de moi. Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant moi, et j'entendis un froissement de tissu :

"C'est ça ce que tu appelles t'entraîner, Aïssa ?"

La voix était à la fois moqueuse et inquiète de ne pas me voir réagir.

"Aïssa-chan ?"

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, et me remua doucement. Je relevais doucement la tête, et croisais le regard de Cacahuète.

"Hey mais…", murmura-t-il doucement, "Tu…"

Oui, je pleure… Quel mal y a-t-il ? Mon interlocuteur s'assit à côté de moi, semblant attendre une quelconque réponse. Je soupirais, avant de m'essuyer les joues.

"Dé…solée.", commençais-je. "Je… J'ai simplement raté… Je n'ai pas réussi ce que me demandait Iruka, c'est…trop… J'étais trop fatiguée…

-Arrête de mentir, Aïssa, ça ne te va pas trop.", sourit-il. "Ca fait depuis tout à l'heure qu'on entend la guitare, n'essaie pas de me dire que tu t'entraînais…"

Oups.

"Ca… porte si loin que ça ?", m'effrayais-je, tremblant encore après ma crise de pleurs.

-Pas jusqu'à Konoha !", rit-il. "Non… On a vu que tu n'allais pas bien. On a vite compris que ton excuse était bidon. Alors on a poussé la promenade vers l'ouest… Et on t'a cherchée.

-Pourquoi…", murmurais-je. "Vous avez…

-Tu aurais préféré qu'on fasse notre petit tour tranquillement et qu'on rentre manger sans s'occuper de ce qui pouvait t'arriver ?", demanda-t-il. "Tu plaisantes… C'est dans ce genre de moments qu'on t'a proposé notre aide, Aïssa-chan. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?"

Ca… c'était une très bonne question. Je dirais que la fierté de tout un chacun conduit à repousser les perches qu'on lui tend ? C'est bon, comme réponse ? J'ai combien ?

Zéro.

* * *

Je me contentais donc de ne pas répondre, et de détourner le visage. Bonne option, ça.

"Aïssaaaaa…

-Quoi ?", demandais-je, presque énervée en tournant mon visage dévasté par les larmes vers mon interlocuteur : c'est pas vrai, on dirait un gamin, à m'appeler comme çaaaaaa…

-Je te trouve plus mignonne quand tu souris.", pouffa Cacahuète devant le spectacle.

-J'ai… pas envie… qu'on me trouve… mignonne.", grognais-je en détournant la figure.

-Ah bon ?", sourit-il en s'appuyant contre un arbre, croisant les paumes derrière la nuque. "C'est pourtant ce que la plupart des filles souhaitent…

-C'était bien tenté,", dis-je, regardant tristement mon instrument abîmé.

-T'as envie de pleurer ?

-…Ouais…

-Certaine ?

-…Je suis obligée de répondre ?"

Il fit semblant de réfléchir, avant de hocher la tête d'un air malicieux.

"Alors oui.

-On ne dit pas oui sans raisons, Aïssa-chan.", sourit-il espièglement.

-J'aurais dit non, vous auriez proposé pareil ?

-Tu aurais dit non, j'aurais considéré que la soirée n'aurait pas été perdue.

-Pourquoi ?", m'étonnais-je.

-Si tu n'as pas envie de pleurer, pourquoi tu le ferais, alors ?"

Un point pour lui. Un gros point, même.

"Alors, tes raisons ?"

Ce qu'il pouvait être lourd, quand il le voulait…

"Je… ne me sens pas… bien, c'est tout.", grognais-je.

-C'est le « c'est tout » qui me gêne.", dit-il en rajustant sa position.

-Il n'a pas.

-Alors enlève-le.", dit-il mystérieusement.

-Bon, très bien…", soupirais-je ostensiblement. "Je ne me sens pas bien, voilà.

-Quel genre de « pas bien » ?

-Pardon ?"

La question m'avait tellement surprise, que j'en oubliais de laisser mes larmes couler.

"Ah, t'es pas mal comme ça aussi…", sourit-il. "Un peu de surprise, quelques larmes… Très mignonne !"

J'étais furieuse : non mais, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

"Encore plus avec le rouge de la timidité… Là, tu es vraiment jolie.

-C'est pas de la timidité.", grognais-je.

-Ah bon ?", s'étonna-t-il. "C'est quoi, alors ?

-De la honte et de la colère.", sifflais-je en me cachant de nouveau.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter.", dit-il en souriant moqueusement, "la timidité, c'est plutôt le haut des joues qui rougit… Là, c'était tout le visage…"

Je vais le tuer.

* * *

"Tu n'as pas répondu.", continua-t-il.

-C'est un interrogatoire ?", crachais-je brusquement.

-En quelque sorte.", s'obstina-t-il, semblant ne pas se formaliser de mon ton coléreux.

Ce qu'il était buté. Et bien il allait voir que moi aussi. Le silence s'installa dans ma petite clairière, avant qu'il ne le brise.

"Aïssa-chan, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Simplement te faire comprendre qu'ici, tu as au moins cinq personnes sur qui tu peux compter."

Je levais le regard, et remarquais qu'il se levait.

"On comprend bien ce que tu ressens, plus que tu ne le crois.", sourit-il en croisant mon regard. "Mais il ne faut pas que tu restes seule dans ces moments… Car ça ne fera qu'empirer… N'oublie pas que si tu veux parler… On est là."

Mais quelle idiote… Mon front retomba sur mes genoux, et je tremblais à nouveau.

"Tu veux toujours pleurer ?

-Oui.", parvins-je à articuler.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que… parce que j'ai… honte.", murmurais-je en hoquetant.

-Ah ?", dit-il d'un air interrogatif, en s'agenouillant à nouveau devant moi. "Et pourquoi ?"

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais je n'y parvins pas.

"Je… crois que je sais… ce que j'aurais… dû répondre au début…", finis-je par murmurer.

-Uh ? Quel début ?"

Il prit un air si étonné que j'éclatais de rire.

"Et bien, et bien…", grogna-t-il. "Tu te moques ?

-Pardon…

-Pfff…", bouda-t-il. "Je m'échine à essayer de lui remonter le moral, et elle rigole…

-C'était pas le but ?", souris-je.

-Là, j'admets ma défaite. Alors… quelle question, quelle réponse ?

-Tu m'avais demandé pourquoi je ne voulais pas de votre aide… Un jour, on m'a dit que la fierté de tout un chacun conduit à repousser les perches qu'on lui tend. Je me rends compte combien c'est vrai aujourd'hui…

-Et que si t'avais répondu ça au tout début, on aurait évité toute cette discussion.", dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. "Il t'en faut du temps, toi !"

* * *

Je levais la main, et m'apprêtais à le frapper : mais quel boulet !

"Ah, et violente, avec ça !", grogna-t-il en rentrant la tête entre les épaules, fermant les yeux en attendant un quelconque coup. Qui ne vint pas.

-Merci beaucoup, Kotetsu.", souris-je en me levant, le regardant moqueusement. J'attrapais Monika alors qu'il jetait un : "A votre service, Mademoiselle ! Alors, finalement, tu vas te joindre à nous ?

-Oh, je ne crois pas…", murmurais-je en détournant le regard vers les silhouettes qui apparaissaient au bout du chemin.

-Comment ça ?", s'étonna Cacahuète. "Il me semble que…

-Je vais bien, maintenant, Kotetsu, merci, mais… On va dire que je n'ai pas faim !", souris-je.

Son visage s'orna d'une expression surprise, puis d'un sourire goguenard. Il me murmura alors :

"En fait, c'est une façon détournée de dire qu'Iwashi est un mauvais cuisinier…

-Pardon, j'ai mal entendu !", dis-je à voix très haute (trop pour être innocente), en m'écartant, cherchant à déboucher mon pavillon auditif. "Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Kotetsu ? Iwhasi est…

-Tais-toi !", grogna-t-il entre ses dents en me bâillonnant.

-Je suis quoi ?", s'interrogea le concerné en arrivant près de nous.

-Elle disait…", commença Cacahuète en me retenant, "qu'elle se joindrait volontiers à nous, si tu as préparé assez, Iwashi… Et qu'elle serait ravie de nous parler de sa petite habitude.

-C'est pas vrai, menteeeuuuur !", criais-je en me dégageant, jetant un regard furieux sur mon tortionnaire. "Espèce de brute, barbare !

-Il sait, on lui a souvent dit…", ricana Tonbo. "Alors c'est quoi ce que tu voulais dire ?"

Le moment de vérité. Cacahuète me jette un regard implorant. Et moi, je réponds par un sourire mauvais.

"Oh, rien de bien particulier. Simplement… Je voulais m'excuser, et… vous remercier, tous les cinq."

Les visages de mes voisins prirent une teinte surprise.

"Je crois que… grâce à vous… Je commence à me sentir chez moi à Konoha."

J'ai passé l'une des plus belle soirée de ma vie.

* * *

_Bon, c'est un chapitre un peu raté, comme le huitième, moins drôle... Mais je reprends juste après, avec un vol de rouleau, un village en panique..._

_Et bien sûr, la ptite Aïssa en plein milieu._

_Voilà, laissez tout de même une ptite rev' !_

_Un grand merci à nanami74 pour sa fidélité, et je m'excuse de l'avoir déçue avec l'attente (de vous avoir tous déçus...)_

_Gômeeeen !_


	13. Accident

_Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très contente que vous lisiez toujours... Voici encore un chapitre qui vous plaira, j'espère. _

_Aya, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié de te rpévenir à propos du chapitre de déprime... Ben t'inquiètes pas, c'est fini pour les dépressions pour le moment, je te conseille donc de lire en dehors des repas (même si tous els chapitres ne contiennent pas la même dose d'humour XD)._

_Ce chapitre contient un ptit spoil sur les arbres à châkra, donc... Mais comme c'est un ptit spoil, c'est pas trop grave._

_**Transfert**_

_**Chapitre 13**_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je filais au bureau de l'Hokage, et frappais doucement. Ce fut une femme que je n'avais encore jamais vue qui m'ouvrit :

"Bonjour ! Tu dois être Aïssa, non ?"

Bonne pioche.

"Oui, c'est moi.", répondis-je. "Je... suis trop en retard ?

-Non, non... Simplement, Tsunade-sama n'est pas encore arrivée... Tiens, entre."

Elle s'effaça, et je m'asseyais dans le bureau. Il s'avéra que c'était une personne sympathique, l'assistante de Tsunade, et qui s'appelait Shizune. Je décidais de la nommer Smiley : elle avait toujours un petit sourire au coin des lèvres... Quelques minutes plus tard, celle que nous attendions poussa la porte, un air ensommeillé sur le visage.

"Bonjour, Shizune...", bâilla-t-elle en refermant le battant. "Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Aïssa-chan ?"

Bon, c'était rassurant : elle avait complètement oublié que je devais passer...

* * *

"Ah, oui, ton instructeur...", se souvint-elle lorsqu'elle se fut assise dans son siège (je soupçonnais fortement l'assistance d'un Post-it judicieusement dissimulé à mon regard...). "Et bien, je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai appris hier soir qu'il était encore en mission... Tu le verras dans une quinzaine de jours."

Charmant... Et moi, je fais quoi en attendant ?

"Shizune, pourrais-tu aller me chercher une fiole de vitamines, s'il te plaît, je me sens un peu...patraque.", demanda Tsunade.

Ben c'est pas patraque qu'elle était, c'était complètement K-O. Elle s'était enfilé combien de bouteilles d'alcool pour se trouver comme ça ?

"Bien sûr, Tsunade.", sourit Smiley en ouvrant la porte. "J'en ai pour cinq minutes."

Et elle disparut.

* * *

"Bon, à nous...", s'étira mon interlocutrice. "Excuse-moi, j'ai travaillé un peu tard hier, et je me sens très fatiguée...

-Y a pas de mal.", assurais-je en souriant.

-Commençons par le commencement."

De toute évidence, le commencement se résumait à un petit bout de papier blanc, qu'elle sortit d'un tiroir.

"Ceci", m'expliqua-t-elle en me le tendant, "est un papier très spécial."

Hmm, certes... Et ensuite ?

"Tout châkra,", continua-t-elle, "possède une affinité naturelle à l'un des éléments. Il y a l'Eau, le Vent, le Feu, la Terre..."

"_Et le Cinquième Elément..."_, ne pus-je m'empêcher de songer, dissimulant vaguement un rire. _"Moulticarte !" (ndla : si vous reconnaissez pas… Bande d'incultes !)_

-Et le cinquième, la foudre."

Dans le film, c'était plutôt le coup de foudre... Morte de rire.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?", s'étonna-t-elle.

-Moa ?", répondis-je innocemment. "Mais rien du tout !"

Regard suspicieusement suspicieux... Oups, j'étais mal.

* * *

"Hm, bref.", continua-t-elle. "Ce papier provient d'arbres très spéciaux, que l'on appelle des arbres à châkra. Ils poussent en absorbant l'énergie environnante. Lorsque tu concentreras ton châkra sur ce bout de papier,", sourit-elle en s'étirant, "nous verrons bien avec quel élément tu as le plus de facilités.

-Pourquoi faire ?", m'étonnais-je.

-Tu verras bien !"

Génial.

J'attrapais la feuille, et, fermant les yeux, je me concentrais :

"_Steuplé, la foudre, la foudre, la foudre, la foudre !"_

Ca a de la classe, quand même, la foudre, non ?

"Ah, voilà !"

J'ouvris les yeux : le papier s'était tranché en deux.

* * *

"Et bien pour toi, c'est..."

Soudain, les deux morceaux se modifièrent.

"Ah, c'est pas fini ?", s'étonna Tsunade.

Ben non. Le premier morceau s'humidifia, collant à ma peau (beurk...), avant de se désagréger (encore plus beurk...). Quand au second, il se froissa violemment, puis s'enflamma.

"Aïaïaïaïaïaaaaa !", m'exclamais-je en le laissant tomber, soufflant sur mes doigts brûlés.

Cochonnerie !

* * *

Tsunade me regarda bizarrement, retenant un pouffement.

"Oui, bon, je suis maladroite, depuis le temps, vous devriez le savoir, non ?", bougonnais-je, vexée.

-Oui, mais ça fait toujours étrange de te voir !", rit-elle.

Lorsqu'elle parvint à se reprendre, elle me regarda avec le plus grand sérieux.

"Bon, et bien voilà un cas auquel très peu de personnes ont été encore confrontées, je crois bien.", commença-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Y a rien de spécial...

-Et bien si, justement.", dit-elle. "L'affinité aux éléments se résume souvent à deux-trois coups... Les cinq à la fois sont assez rares..."

Les cinq ? Yahou !

"Va y avoir beaucoup de boulot pour toi !", me sourit-elle.

Beaucoup moins de _"Yahou !"_.

"Dites...", m'étonnais-je. "Il n'y a que cinq éléments ?

-C'est déjà pas mal.", me répondit-elle en croisant ses mains sous son menton. "Il n'y a en effet que cinq éléments qui créent et gouvernent tout ce qui nous entoure...

-Mais... C'est pas possible !", m'étonnais-je.

-Si.

-Et les autres ?

-Quoi, les autres...

-Ben, je sais pas, moi... La neige ?

-Du Vent et de l'Eau !", sourit-elle. "L'Hyôton, ou l'utilisation de la Glace, nécessite de maîtriser à la fois le Vent et l'Eau, et de pouvoir les utiliser en même temps.

-Les arbres ?

-Mokûton, de l'Eau et de la Terre, même raisonnement. Pour le Métal, ou Kinton, seuls ceux qui maîtrisent le Feu et la Terre peuvent en créer."

* * *

Je devais rester perplexe, car elle attrapa une feuille, un pinceau, et entrepris de m'expliquer.

"Regarde."

L'encre dessina les symboles des cinq éléments, disposés en cercle. Puis, d'un trait, elle les joignit.

"Eau et Vent, donnent Glace. Terre et Feu, donnent Métal. Eau et Terre, donnent Bois."

Je commençais à comprendre :

"En fait...", murmurais-je, "il n'y a que cinq principaux, mais en s'associant, ils peuvent en donner d'autres !

-Parfaitement !", me sourit-elle en posant son pinceau. "C'est exactement ça.

-Et Vent et Foudre ?

-Rien du tout."

* * *

Surprise !

"Comment ça, rien du tout ?

-Rien du tout, tout simplement !", sourit-elle. "Il n'existe que trois associations... Le Métal, le Bois, et la Glace...

-C'est tout ?

-C'est déjà énorme !", rit-elle "Tu te rends compte des possibilités qu'elles offrent ?

Un peu, oui...

"Ca veut dire que je pourrais le faire ?

-Non."

Et pan, dans les dents. J'en restais sans voix.

"Pourquoi ?

-Et bien... C'est assez compliqué.", dit-elle en s'installant confortablement au fond de son fauteuil. "D'une part, maîtriser son élément demande énormément de temps et de patience. Deux, c'est beaucoup plus difficile, plus long... Il y en a cinq, pour toi, je ne sais même pas si d'ici quinze ans, tu arriveras à t'en sortir."

Charmant.

"Alors les associer...

-Pourtant, si on en connait, c'est qu'il y en a qui l'ont fait !", m'obstinais-je.

-En effet. Entre autres, mon grand-père.", sourit-elle. "C'était le seul à pouvoir utiliser le Mokûton...

-Et bien alors !", souris-je.

* * *

"On doit pouvoir y arriver !"

-Non."

Ce qu'elle était butée !

"Les techniques issues de l'association d'Eléments sont extrêmement complexes.", soupira-t-elle. "On les appelle des Kekken Genkai."

Des qwa ?

"Ce sont des techniques qui se transmettent de générations en générations, au sein d'une même famille.", sourit-elle. "Autrement dit, si tu n'as pas dans ta famille quelqu'un qui se sert du Mokûton, tu n'arriveras jamais à le faire..."

Super... Mais...

"Alors vous devez savoir faire le Mokûton, Tsunade-sama !", m'exclamais-je. "Si votre grand-père y arrivait, vous...

-Non."

* * *

Elle ne savait dire que ça, ou quoi ?

"Je n'y arrive tout simplement pas.", me sourit-elle doucement.

-Comment ça ?

-Dans chaque famille, il y a des plus ou moins doués... Et je n'étais pas très douée dans ce domaine !", pouffa-t-elle. "Je me suis rabattue sur les techniques médicales..."

D'accord, je comprenais...

"Ca vous dérange si je prends le schéma ?", demandais-je.

-Pas du tout.", termina-t-elle en se levant et me tendant la feuille. "Allez, suis-moi.

Je m'exécutais, et elle m'entraîna dans une petite pièce, remplie de rouleaux de différentes tailles, couleurs... Elle s'agenouilla, et farfouilla parmi les plus grands.

"Ne pas avoir d'instructeurs ne veut pas dire ne pas s'entraîner...", dit-elle en attrapant l'attache de l'un des plus gros rouleaux. "Voici l'un des Makimono des Elémentaux. Il te permettra de lancer des sorts basiques, tels que des boules d'eau, se déplacer dans la terre, ou bien contrôler le vent..."

Super programme.

"En voici un second...", grogna-t-elle en en déposant un deuxième. "Et celui des Fûton est... Tout au fond, bien sûr...", soupira-t-elle en s'agenouillant et tendant le bras le plus loin possible, essayant visiblement d'attraper un rouleau placé au fin fond du placard...

Elle m'en donna encore trois, et je pliais sous le poids des choses...

"Bon, ça ira pour le temps qu'il te reste seule...", dit-elle en s'étirant.

-Je crois aussi...", grommelais-je en rajustant ma prise sur l'une des lanières. Manque de bol, je ratais la chose et...

-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a fichu une maladroite pareille...", soupira Tsunade en s'agenouillant et m'aidant à ramasser les choses.

Non mais de quoi j'me mêle ?

Je parvins tout de même à quitter le bâtiment. Direction, chez-moi. Un, pour poser ces quelques rouleaux d'une vingtaine de kilos chacun... Deux, pour commencer à bosser.

* * *

Shizune revint quelques minutes après qu'Aïssa eût quitté le bureau.

"Ah, merci, Shizune...", soupira Tsunade en recevant la fiole. "J'ai vraiment, vraiment forcé hier soir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?", demanda curieusement Shizune.

-Des comptes, des commandes et... du courrier.", bâilla Tsunade. "Bon, bah on est reparties..."

Shizune leva les yeux au ciel en dissimulant un demi-sourire : elle n'y croyait qu'à moitié.

* * *

Je déposais les rouleaux sur mon canapé, et m'affalais là où il restait de la place, c'est à dire sur mon lit... en soupirant : tout ça ! Une fois que je suis sous la tutelle de ce prof, je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs, ça lui apprendra à aller en mission alors qu'il va avoir une élève !

Shishi vint se frotter contre moi, ronronnant doucement. L'étage était silencieux, tous mes voisins étaient à l'extérieur...

"Bon allez, c'est parti !"

Premièrement, lecture et compréhension : j'aurais bien le temps de m'entraîner après…

* * *

Tsunade s'étira une nouvelle fois, dissimulant habilement d'une légère poussée du genoux une bouteille de saké qui dépassait de l'un des rangements de son bureau : bon, d'accord, elle avait un peu bu entre deux dossiers la veille… Elle attrapa une pile de papiers, et, jetant un coup d'œil sur l'écriture serrée et… disons le clairement, illisible d'un quelconque bureaucrate réclamateur, poussa un long, très long soupir : la journée s'annonçait mal.

* * *

Je m'étirais longuement dans mon canapé, imitant Shishi, qui bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire (à ceci près que si je me décrochais la mâchoire, je n'allais pas pouvoir la remettre…). J'avais terminé de lire le plus gros des rouleaux, celui sur le feu… J'en attrapais un deuxième : encore une ou deux techniques, et puis j'irais m'entraîner ! D'ailleurs, ce fut très rapide : les deux premières techniques du rouleau suivant étaient sensiblement les mêmes, et assez simples. Je me levais donc, et, Shishi se perchant d'un bond dans mes cheveux, je quittais mon appartement.

Direction, le terrain d'entraînement.

* * *

Blanche comme un linge, Shizune poussa la porte du bureau.

"Tsu… Tsunade !", cria-t-elle en manquant tomber à terre. "Le… rouleau interdit !

-Quoi, quoi, le rouleau interdit ?", grogna la nommée en dissimulant prestement un flacon blanchâtre bizarrement nommé « saké ».

-Il… n'est pas à sa place !"

La nouvelle l'estomaqua tellement que, prise dans un petit mouvement de balancier, elle poussa un peu brusquement son bureau…

"Hwooooooooh"

Shizune ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre en voyant la figure de la Godaime disparaître alors qu'un choc sourd signalait l'arrivée à bon port de Tsunade sur le sol. Cette dernière se releva dans un grognement sourd, se frottant la nuque.

"Aïe… Tu… es sûre qu'il a disparu ?

-Certaine.", reprit Shizune d'une voix plus assurée, voyant que la jeune vieille femme s'était bien remise de sa chute. "Et ça me semble assez récent : la trace de poussière est encore nette…

-Alors ouvre la volière.", ordonna Tsunade. "Envoie les mésanges bleues : je veux voir tous les Jônins disponibles dans mon bureau dans une demi-heure !"

Obéissant, Shizune sortit rapidement, captant de ses prunelles noires un petit flacon qui gisait sur le sol, sans doute entraîné par la chute de Tsunade :

"Tsunade, il vaudrait mieux que tu t'occupes de tes papiers plutôt que de t'enfiler des flacons de saké à longueur de temps !"

Le flacon en question s'écrasa sur une colonne voisine, alors qu'un : "Mêle-toi de tes affaires !" résonnait dans le couloir.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, une vingtaine de Jônins se tenaient debout dans le bureau de l'Hokage, attendant visiblement le motif de leur convocation.

Tsunade décida d'entrer directement en matière :

"Le rouleau des techniques interdites a disparu. Depuis combien de temps, je l'ignore, mais tout laisse à penser que le voleur est encore en ville. Alors dépêchez-vous, et ramenez-le ! Directement dans le bureau d'Ibiki."

Nul ne se le fit dire deux fois, et, l'instant suivant, la pièce était vide.

* * *

Je travaillais depuis trois heures au dehors, pour un résultat qui m'apparaissait plutôt satisfaisant : J'arrivais à produire une petite flammèche. Comparé aux nuages de fumée noirâtre que j'avais créé en début d'exercice, c'était génial ! Maintenant, je pouvais être affublée du terrifiant surnom du "briquet ambulant" ! Mwahaha, tremblez, mortels...

Cependant, j'avais dépensé beaucoup de châkra, aussi je m'accordais un petit moment de tranquillité avant de reprendre : sieste ! Je m'asseyais au pied d'un arbre et fermais les yeux.

"Shishi, si dans dix minutes, je suis pas réveillée, tu me gifles, d'accord ?

-Miuw !"

Ma chatte semblait décidée à remplir cette mission de bon cœur.

* * *

Partout, dans les rues, les Jônins, presque invisibles aux yeux des passants, filaient rapidement, de carrefours en ruelles, tous les sens aux aguets. Mais rien, absolument rien ne venait récompenser leurs efforts de recherche.

L'un d'eux, plus âgé, effectua un rapide signe de la main à ceux qui l'accompagnaient, les invitant à s'approcher :

"Depuis le temps, il peut être sorti de Konoha. Nous devrions faire au moins le tour de l'enceinte extérieure.

-Je m'occupe des terrains d'entraînement.", proposa l'un d'eux.

Dans un hochement de tête, ils disparurent : plus vite ils avançaient, plus les chances de retrouver le rouleau étaient grandes.

* * *

Je m'éveillais après une courte sieste, m'étirant voluptueusement : ça faisait du bien !

"Bon, allez, au boulot !"

Je me mis debout, et joignis les mains :

"Alors, comment elle s'appelle, cette technique, déjà ? Ah oui…"

* * *

Filant entre les branches, le shinobi stoppa soudainement sa course tout près du terrain d'entraînement : s'y trouvait une jeune fille qui, les mains jointes, fermait les yeux, et semblait extrêmement concentrée. Rien d'intéressant. Il se prépara donc à faire demi-tour, lorsqu'il entendit :

"Kage Bunshin !"

Kage Bunshin ?

Devant moi, dix Aïssa venaient d'apparaître !

"Woah !", souris-je, contente de moi. "Ca, c'est de la technique !"

En effet, je n'avais mis que très peu de châkra dans l'affaire, et j'obtenais un résultat… Qui dépassait même le clonage basique !

"Alors ça…", souris-je en renvoyant mes clones. "Ca, c'est une technique efficace…

-Je te tiens !"

Hein ? Je te tiens qui ? Je te tiens quoi ? Aaaaaah, mais c'est quoi ce truc ?

* * *

L'idiote, elle venait tout simplement d'exécuter un Kage Bunshin juste devant lui ! Alors qu'elle était visiblement très loin du niveau obligatoire… Quoi que, elle s'en était pas trop mal sortie…

"Kage Mane, la manipulation des ombres !"

L'ombre du shinobi, qui n'était autre que Shikaku, s'allongea, et ferra celle de la jeune fille, l'obligeant à copier l'attitude de l'adulte. Manque de chance, ce dernier venait de quitter son abri, sautant rapidement…

* * *

"J'ai l'air de quoi, moi ?", pensais-je en mimant parfaitement l'attitude d'un homme qui s'approchait de moi. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Timon, mais son regard était fâché :

"Comment as-tu osé ?"

Hein ? Osé ? Osé quoi ?

"Inoichi, Chôza… J'ai trouvé notre voleur…", dit-il en se retournant, m'obligeant par là à faire de même.

-Bien joué, Shikaku.", sourit un homme aux cheveux blonds, portrait craché d'Iceberg. "Hey, mais…

-Notre voleur s'avère en fait être… une voleuse.", s'étonna une montagne ambulante.

Bande de sexistes…

"Allez, chez Ibiki.", grommela mon geôlier.

Tiens, ce nom me disait quelque chose.

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'étais assise (enfin… menottée…) dans le bureau de cet… Ibiki. Que nous étions, mes geôliers et moi, en train d'attendre patiemment.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis là ?", avais-je poliment demandé au début de l'attente.

-Tu devrais le savoir.", avait sourit bizarrement la montagne.

Ben non, je savais pas. Alors on attendait. On patientait. On faisait le poireau. Dites ça comme vous voulez, moi, je voyais surtout que le temps passait, et que ma journée d'entraînement allait se passer attachée sur une chaise… Je pouvais peut-être m'entraîner à me déplacer comme ça ? Bon, vu la tête de mes gardiens, non. Option à éviter. Enfin, des pas claquèrent dans le couloir, et la porte s'ouvrit.

"Alors il paraît que vous avez attrapé ce voleur…", commença une voix connue.

-La voici, Ibiki.", sourit Inoichi.

Le visage qui apparut alors me rappella mon arrivée ici :

"Ca alors !", souris-je, surprise. "Mario ?!"

* * *

A peine avais-je parlé, que ce dernier sembla me remarquer, et me reconnaître.

"Non… C'est pas possible !", s'étonna-t-il en portant la main à son front. "Aïssa ?"

Les trois ninjas qui m'avaient capturée passèrent d'un visage à l'autre. Celui qui m'avait piégée avec son ombre commença :

"Vous… vous connaissez ?"

"Expliques toi, Aïssa, j'ai du mal à comprendre.", soupira Mario.

Il avait demandé à ce que je sois détachée.

"C'est une Etrangère, elle n'est pas dangereuse…(j'vois pas le rapport...)", avait-il affirmé. Je me trouvais donc assise devant son bureau, moi, tentant de comprendre pourquoi j'étais là, lui… Ben j'en savais rien.

"Mais j'ai rien volé !", annonçais-je pour la… j'avais perdu le compte.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu effectué une technique de niveau supérieur devant tout le monde ?", persista-t-il.

-Mais… Je sais pas de quelle technique vous parlez ! Et puis c'est quoi, ces techniques de niveau supérieur…"

Mario soupira, se préparant à se lancer dans de longues explications.

"Plusieurs techniques sont réservées à une certaine catégorie de shinobis.", dit-il. "D'une part, car elles nécessitent énormément de châkra… D'autre part, car elles sont puissantes, et il est essentiel que les shinobis qui les appliquent soient d'une entière fidélité envers Konoha, afin qu'elles ne soient jamais retournées contre le village qui les a crées..

-Ah.", dis-je, commençant à comprendre. "Le rapport avec moi ? Je n'ai pas le niveau…

-C'est bien là le problème. Tu n'as pas le niveau pour avoir accès à ces techniques. Or le Kage Bunshin que tu as effectué sous les yeux de Shikaku en est une.

-Ah, d'accord…", grognais-je. Me voilà dans de beaux draps.

-Où l'as-tu apprise ?

-Dans l'un des rouleaux que…"

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, et Tsunade fit son entrée.

"Alors, où est ce voleur ?", demanda-t-elle brusquement.

-Ici même, Tsunade-sama.", grogna Mario-Ibiki en proposant un siège d'un geste.

-Je ne le vois pas.

-Il s'agit d'Aïssa.

-Mais j'ai rien volé…", persistais-je, butée.

Le visage de Wonderbra se teignit de blanc :

"A…Aïssa ? J'ai beaucoup de mal à y croire.

-Elle a effectué un Kage Bunshin sous les yeux de Shikaku.", résuma rapidement la montagne. "Technique qu'elle reconnaît avoir effectué."

Tsunade soupira en levant un regard triste vers moi :

"Mais enfin, Aïssa-chan… Je ne te comprends pas… Ce rouleau contient des techniques que tu n'es même pas en mesure d'aborder… Quel intérêt pour toi de le voler ?

Là, c'en était trop ! La moutarde me montait au nez !

* * *

"Je n'ai rien volé !", m'emportais-je brusquement, commençant à crier. "Il n'y a que cinq rouleaux chez moi, et ce sont ceux que vous m'avez donné ce matin, Tsunade-sama ! Alors si vous voulez que je vous les rende, aucun problème, mais arrêtez de me traiter de voleuse !"

Ma déclaration jeta un étrange silence sur la salle, et Wonderbra pâlit plus encore si c'était possible.

"Combien de techniques as-tu apprises ?

-J'ai fini le rouleau du Feu.", annonçais-je froidement. "Et j'ai commencé celui où j'ai appris le...machin, là, le Kage Bunshin. Je n'y ai appris que deux techniques.

-Les deux premières ?

-Oui.

-Alors ça va…", soupira-t-elle. "Ce sont les Kage Bunshin, respectivement humain et applicable à des objets. Rapporte le-moi à mon bureau le plus vite possible, Aïssa-chan. Allez, file, maintenant."

Je hochais la tête, et disparut dans le couloir.

* * *

"Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?", soupira Ibiki en se massant les tempes.

-Elle dit vrai.", soupira Tsunade en s'asseyant. "Je lui ai donné les rouleaux des Elémentaux ce matin.

-Tous ?", s'interrogea Inoichi.

-Tous.", confirma Tsunade d'un hochement de tête. "Cependant, il apparaît que…"

Semblant soudain comprendre, Ibiki releva brusquement la tête.

"Non… Tsunade-sama, me dites pas que…

-Et bien si… Je crois bien que c'est moi qui ai fait l'erreur…", sourit faiblement Tsunade. "Depuis que Naruto avait chipé le rouleau, manipulé par Mizuki, le sceau « Interdit », apposé pour en empêcher la lecture, était brisé. Les évènements que nous connaissons tous sont arrivés, précipitant les choses… Et Sandaime n'a pas pu recréer ce sceau. Quand à moi… Je pensais que c'était fait en prenant mon poste de Godaime.", soupira-t-elle. "Ce matin, j'étais un peu fatiguée, le rouleau des Fûton était juste à côté de l'Interdit… Je n'ai pas fait attention."

Les shinobis se regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds : quoi, on avait mis toute la ville en alerte pour un oubli et une petite fatigue ?

* * *

On frappa à la porte, et Shizune entra, dès qu'elle en eût l'autorisation.

"Aïssa vient de déposer le rouleau interdit dans ton bureau, Tsunade.", sourit-elle ironiquement. "Et je me suis permise de lui donner le rouleau manquant."

Tsunade hocha la tête, et, saluant les shinobis, quitta le bureau.

"Je t'avais pourtant dit de baisser la dose d'alcool…", soupira Shizune. "Regarde où on en est : on a paniqué la moitié de Konoha pour rien…"

Les poings de la Godaime se serrèrent inexorablement, et c'est d'une voix calme, trop, peut-être, qu'elle reprit la parole.

"Shizune, si tu en replaces une, je te jure que tu vas regretter d'avoir ouvert la bouche, c'est compris ?"

L'alchimiste ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, puis sourit en se mettant en un garde-à-vous railleur :

"A vos ordres, Tsunade-sama !"

Un poing fila vers elle, mais, souple, elle l'esquiva, et c'est une colonne qui s'effondra, vaincue par la force destructrice de la Cinquième Hokage.

"Enfin, Godaime-sama !", cria la voix d'Ibiki. "Mais retenez-vous, vous allez tout démolir !

-Shizune, pars, cours, vite, très loin !", cria Tsunade. "Tu as cinq secondes, après ça, je ne réponds plus de ta vie !"

Ni une, ni deux, l'alchimiste avait déjà disparu.

"Bon…", sourit-elle une fois qu'elle fut dehors, portant un petit cochon dans ses bras. "Aujourd'hui, Ton-ton… C'est congé !"

* * *

_Welaaaa... A bientôt pour le 14, sans doute à la sortie des vacances de Pâques..._


	14. Kuchiyose no jutsu

_**Transfert**_

_Salut !_

_Vraiment désolée pour ce retard, cependant, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous : désormais, je posterai les chapitres un peu plus régulièrement, un par semaine le mercredi ! Voilà, c'était le ptit mot qui servait à rien XD._

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos rev's... Et un dernier mot pourc eux qui pensent que ça va se terminer en Mary... Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est exactement ce que j'essaie d'éviter... La suite des opérations vous le confirmera !_

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 14 : Kuchiyose no jutsu !

* * *

En quelques jours, j'avais appris la grande majorité des techniques des rouleaux des Elémentaux. Par appris… J'entendais que j'avais compris le principe et les signes…  
Car il m'était souvent arrivé de m'endormir directement sur le terrain d'entraînement tant les techniques m'épuisaient. En plus, pour pas grand chose... Je ne dépassais pas le stade mini-briquet pour le feu, je pouvais me faire passer pour un éventail avec le vent, je m'humidifiais légèrement les mains avec l'eau...  
Quoi que, c'était peut-être la sueur dûe à mes entraînements intensifs ?  
La terre... n'en parlons pas, c'est à peine si j'arrivais à faire bouger un petit caillou, alors en créer... Le truc qui me réussissait le moins, c'était la foudre : mes cheveux se dressaient sur ma tête, et je n'arrivais pas à leur faire retrouver une allure normale. Ma coiffure était foutue pour la semaine.  
J'étais donc d'une désespérante nullité.

Plus d'une fois, Iruka-Pirouette m'avait réveillée, à plus de minuit, en grognant que je n'avais pas le niveau pour tenter les Elémentaux, et m'avait aidée à rentrer. Deux fois, j'ai retenté ces techniques "interdites" qui m'avaient causé tant d'ennui.  
J'ai passé la journée suivante à dormir : elles étaient épuisantes !  
Cependant, chaque jour, je m'améliorais. Je constatais que j'allais toujours plus loin (tadam !). Mes techniques de Vent étaient les plus faciles à travailler (facilité aux techniques de Vent pour une asthmatique, voilà qui allait me mener loin...), aussi je m'y concentrais principalement. J'effectuais de plus en plus de techniques (appeler ça de vagues essais serait plus adapté... Je pouvais donc essayer plus de fois avant de tomber en syncope.) par jour, et, lorsque Pirouette vint un jour me voir au terrain d'entrainement…  
"Aïssa ?"  
Je tombais au sol, essoufflée après la technique que je venais d'essayer : la création d'un tout petit mini riquiqui souffle de vent... Oh, la feuille du bout du terrain a bougé !  
Mouais... C'était p'têtre pas moi, en fin de compte. 'Fin, c'était le vent naturel, je crois...  
"Oh, bonjour, Maître Iruka !", souris-je en le reconnaissant.  
-Bravo !", applaudit-il, souriant. "Quand je pense… Quand je pense que lorsque je devais t'entraîner, tu peinais à maintenir un simple Bunshin ! Et regarde-toi aujourd'hui…"  
Il me jeta un regard fier, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir contente :  
"Aujourd'hui, tu utilise des techniques de plus en plus difficiles... Et on a même commencé à t'initier aux Elémentaux ! Je pense que tu peux remercier tes entraînements, lorsque tu étais encore chez toi.  
-Je… ne vois pas trop le rapport, Iruka-senseï…", m'étonnais-je. "C'est uniquement en m'entraînant ici que j'ai pu développer du châkra…  
-Je ne pense pas.", continua-t-il en s'appuyant contre un arbre. "J'ai pas mal réfléchi à la question, et je crois avoir trouvé comment ça fonctionne chez toi…"  
Je m'installais, écoutant les explications de mon ancien instructeur :  
"Tu sais que le châkra est créé par mélange de deux types d'énergie.  
-Energie corporelle, et énergie spirituelle.  
-Exact.", sourit-il. "L'énergie corporelle, produite par tes cellules, est une réserve fixe : tu auras beau faire tout ce que tu voudras, tu ne pourras jamais en augmenter la capacité."  
Je hochais la tête, montrant que j'avais compris.  
"Quand à l'énergie spirituelle, on peut intervenir dessus. C'est là qu'arrive l'entraînement.  
-Plus on s'entraîne, plus on a d'énergie spirituelle.  
-Et plus on est capable de produire de châkra, je vois que tu as compris comment ça marche. Mais ceci ne s'applique que pour quelqu'un né et vivant ici. Toi, tu viens d'ailleurs…  
-Où il n'y a pas d'énergie spirituelle.", grognais-je.  
-Détrompe-toi ! J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je crois bien qu'il y en a. Tu ne l'a simplement jamais mobilisée. En t'entraînant et pratiquant tous ces sports, tu as acquis une grande réserve d'énergie spirituelle. En complétant ton enseignement ici, tu as appris à y accéder, et tu l'as encore augmentée. C'est pour ça que tes progrès sont aussi fulgurants. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que tu passes bientôt moyenne classe."  
Hein ? Moyenne classe ? C'est à dire… du même niveau que mes voisins ?  
Oh lala…  
"Je crois qu'au contraire, il y a encore du boulot, Maître !", souris-je un peu tristement.  
Bon, c'était vrai… Je m'améliorais, indéniablement. Mais j'étais bien loin du niveau de Minnie ou bien même de n'importe quel des autres Rookies. Dans l'air, un gong retentit.  
"Midi.", annonçais-je. "Bon, bah je vais rentrer…  
-Bon appétit !", me salua Iruka en partant de son côté.

* * *

Pfff… J'ouvris ma porte et me jetais sur le canapé : c-r-e-v-é-e. Il fallait maintenant que je prépare le déjeuner. Hélas, dans mes placards et le frigo… Il n'y avait plus que des légumes. Il allait donc falloir faire un effort de cuisine.  
En grommelant, je sortis les carottes, pommes de terre, et autres, attrapais un couteau, et me lançais dans la pluche. Il me faudrait au moins une heure et demi pour préparer le déjeuner, et Teuchi n'était pas ouvert aujourd'hui. En soupirant, je sortis une marmite, que je remplis d'eau salée, puis je commençais à couper les légumes en morceaux. Tout en réfléchissant à mon futur plat…  
"Aïe !" _(bravo...)_

* * *

Je m'entaillais douloureusement le pouce. Ah, et puis j'y étais pas allée de main morte… Une bonne coupure. Dans un réflexe, mon doigt monta jusqu'à mes lèvres, et je suçais le sang qui coulait doucement. Malgré toutes les coupures que j'avais endurée jusqu'ici… Je n'avais jamais remarqué à tel point le sang avait un goût bizarre. J'abandonnais, et repris la coupe, mais le sang ne voulait pas s'arrêter de couler, et mes patates se teintèrent de rouge. Charmant. Aussi je décidais, pour ne pas perdre plus de temps, de me faire un petit pansement, juste de quoi arrêter la mini-hémorragie.  
"Et zut…", grognais-je en ouvrant un placard où je savais trouver une boîte à pharmacie. "Elle est tout en haut."  
Je venais de trouver l'explication ultime à mon "surnom" ici. Petite.  
Je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je me hisse en prenant appui sur la table… Ce que je fis sans hésiter.  
"Allez.. Hop !"  
Pof, un nuage de fumée envahit la cuisine. Mais… Maimaimaimaimais… C'est quoi cette affaire ?  
"Crââââ !  
-AAAAAH !", répondis-je fort justement.  
Un perroquet aux longues plumes rouges… Un ara… Venait purement et simplement d'apparaître sur la table.  
J'en tombais consciencieusement au sol.  
Re-pof. Cette fois-ci, ce fut un énorme serpent.  
Maman.  
J'AI UN ANACONDA DE VINGT METRES DANS MON APPARTEMENT !

* * *

Je pris la fuite, à quatre pattes, mais à peine eûs-je commencé qu'encore une fois… Pof ! Ce fut un petit chien qui apparut juste devant moi, et aboya joyeusement.  
J'hésitais entre un cri de stupeur, et "Oh, il est trop mignon !". Mais la raison l'emporta.  
"Oh, c'est pas vrai !", criais-je en portant mes mains à mes cheveux.  
Pof.  
Une poule se trouva en train de caqueter gaillardement sur ma tête.  
"VA-T'EN ! VA-T'EN !"  
Je cherchais à fuir, gagnée par la panique.  
Pof. Pof. Pof. Pof. Pof.  
En cinq minutes, je me retrouvais avec… Un chimpanzé, deux oies, deux canards, encore trois poules, deux chatons, trois chiens, un veau…  
Et piégée, recroquevillée dans le coin le plus éloignée de la porte. Une seule solution :  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"  
J'aurais pu faire "AU SECOOOOOOURS !" aussi, mais j'ai un minimum de self-contrôle.  
J'ai dit _un minimum_.

* * *

"Aïssa ?  
-Disparaissez, disparaissez !", hurlais-je frénétiquement en essayant de chasser la poule qui avait élu domicile dans mes cheveux.  
J'entendis la porte de mon appartement s'ouvrir, et le cri de stupeur de l'un de mes voisins.  
"Waouh !!!"  
Je posais ma main sur mon visage pour chasser une plume de la poule…  
Pof.  
Alors là, je ne me retenais pas.  
"YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH !"  
Comme je le dis toujours : à petite horreur, petit cri. A grosse horreur... Devinez.

* * *

Un énorme lézard venait d'apparaître juste sur mon nez... Vision d'Apocalypse.  
En plus, j'ai jamais aimé les reptiles...  
"ALLEZ VOUS-EN !", hurlais-je de toute mes forces en chassant violemment ce qui se trouvait à portée.  
Il me sembla entendre un "A vos ordres !" avant que la pièce ne se remplisse de fumée. Je toussais violemment, chassant la fumée à grands gestes, toujours au sol.  
"Hey, Aïssa-chan !", s'approcha Tonbo. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
-J'en… sais… rien."  
Qu'est-ce que j'étais crevée, moi… Je tombais purement et simplement par terre et fermais les yeux. Dormir. Ca fait du bien.

* * *

"Hmm…", soupira le Chuunin en redressant l'endormie et la déposant sur le canapé. "Elle dort.  
-Tu m'étonnes.", railla Kotetsu qui l'accompagnait. "Tout ce qu'on a vu, là… Ce sont certainement des Kuchiyose. Déjà moi, j'y arrive à peine… Alors que là…", sourit-il en commençant à compter sur ses doigts. "J'ai eu le temps de voir : un perroquet, un singe, quatre chiens, des oies, des canards…  
-Deux chats, et il me semble que Shishi a changé de place…", sourit Tonbo en rentrant dans le jeu de son camarade.  
-Quatre poules, un veau, un lézard… C'est tout ?  
-Je crois que tu as oublié le serpent qui se cachait sous la table…", ricana-t-il.  
Soudain, ils semblèrent se rendre compte de ce que cela signifiait.  
"Jo... Jolie réserve.", s'étonna Tonbo.  
-Elle… aurait signé un contrat… avec autant de peuples ?", demanda Kotetsu.  
-Impossible.", répondit catégoriquement Tonbo. "Une fois qu'on a signé un contrat, on ne peut pas s'en délier, ni invoquer d'autres espèces…  
-Mais…  
-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux en référer à Tsunade-sama.", termina le second Chuunin. "Je vais lui demander de venir. Tu restes là ?"  
Après acquiescement de son camarade, il disparut dans le couloir.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, la Godaime se trouvait dans l'embrasement de la porte.  
"Et tu es certain de ce que tu racontes ?", demanda-t-elle pour la centième fois.  
-Absolument, Tsunade-sama. Il y avait au moins une vingtaine d'animaux dans son appartement, mais elle ne semblait pas les avoir invoqués volontairement…"  
Tsunade soupira en s'asseyant près de la dormeuse, et posa sa main sur son front. La paume s'entoura d'un faible châkra, et un sourire léger apparut sur les lèvres de la Godaime.  
"Elle est simplement épuisée. Elle se réveillera dans une dizaine de minutes environ…"  
Son regard fut attiré par une petite flaque de sang sur le sol. Elle prit la main de la jeune fille, et remarqua son pouce :  
"Ah… voici donc la source du problème…", sourit-elle en faisant disparaître la coupure. "Et je suppose que voici l'arme du crime…"  
Elle s'était levée, et avait pris le couteau de cuisine. Voyant les pommes de terre rougies par un filet de sang, la plaque de découpe pareillement salie…  
"Le comble…", pouffa-t-elle. "Les Kuchiyose après s'être coupé en préparant la cuisine !"

* * *

Elle se retourna vers les deux Chuunins, jouant nonchalamment avec le couteau.  
"De toute évidence, tout ceci est arrivé par le plus pur des hasards. Elle s'est coupé, et, forcément, a posé sa main sur un support quelconque… Comme elle se contrôle encore mal, les Kuchiyose apparaissent d'eux-même… Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre…", murmura-t-elle en coupant sous l'eau qui bouillait depuis belle lurette, "c'est le nombre d'invocations différentes…  
-Ca nous a aussi semblé suspect.", annonça Tonbo. "A ma connaissance, il n'est possible de ne signer qu'un seul pacte…  
-C'est exact.", termina la Godaime en s'asseyant. "Tous les maîtres en Kuchiyose n'ont jamais signé qu'une seule fois. Alors comment une Etrangère qui, de plus, ne connaît absolument rien aux invocations peut-elle avoir eu l'idée de signer un contrat ? Plusieurs, même…"  
-Excellente question…", sourit moqueusement Kotetsu en voyant sa voisine de palier entrouvrir les yeux. "Peut-être pourrons nous avoir une réponse de mademoiselle."

* * *

J'avais dormi… combien de temps ? Bonne question. Et ce drôle de rêve… Je faisais la cuisine… D'un seul coup, la pièce se trouvait remplie d'animaux de toutes sortes… Et puis ce gros lézard sur la figure… Cauchemar !  
Je sursautais brusquement pour tomber sur Kotetsu et Tonbo, une expression moqueuse sur le visage.  
"Salut Gûtara-chan !", commença Kotetsu.  
-Pardon ? ", m'étonais-je.  
-Gûtara-chan... ", répéta-t-il, semblant se délecter de mon expression étonnée. " Ou petite paresseuse, si tu préfères... "  
Ah, le salaud !  
" Et bien, la récupération a été rapide !  
-Tsunade-sama ?", m'étonnais-je.  
-Et oui, c'est moi !", rit la nommée, assise devant moi. "Dis donc, t'es pas douée, si tu t'es coupée en faisant la cuisine…"  
Ohooooo…

* * *

"Vous êtes… en train de me dire… que j'ai pas rêvé, c'est ça ?  
-A propos de quoi ?", commença innocemment Tsunade.  
-Ben… Une coupure, puis mon appart' qui se transforme en basse-cour…  
-En jungle aussi…", crut bon de compléter Cacahuète, un sourire aux lèvres.  
-Merci pour la précision…", ironisa Wonderbra. "Et bien il semblerait en effet qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un rêve.", termina-t-elle en jouant avec une grande plume rouge.  
-Oh, c'est pas vrai…", geignis-je en me recroquevillant : mais qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait ?  
-Eho !", sourit Tonbo. "Te rendors pas !  
-Mais… Qu'est-ce que j'ai… encore fait…", murmurais-je, dépassée par tout ce qui se passait.  
-Ce que tu as fait… Et bien je vais essayer de t'expliquer simplement.", commença Tsunade. "Tiens, mords-toi le pouce, et pose la main au sol."  
Hein ? C'est quoi, l'histoire ? Pas poser de question… Je m'exécutais. Rien ne se passa.  
"Canalises-y ton châkra.", continua-t-elle.  
Exécution…  
Pof !  
"Wahou !", criais-je en reculant brusquement : une version gigantesque (taille : mon bras… ) des mantes religieuses venait de prendre place à l'endroit précis où je posais ma main.  
"Mante religieuse.", s'étonna Kotetsu. "Ca fait bien la douzième espèce différente qu'elle invoque…  
-Onze.", précisa Tonbo. "Onze contrats… J'y crois pas.  
-Recommence.", m'ordonna Tsunade. "Et ne t'effraye surtout pas de ce qui va sortir."  
Bon… Pourquoi pas ? Cette fois-ci, ce fut un lionceau, qui se mit à jouer avec Shishi.  
"Là, ça fait douze…", ironisa Tonbo.  
-Très bien, je vois…", grogna Tsunade. "Fais les disparaître.  
-Heeeeiiiiiiiin ? Mais… je sais pas comment !", m'étonnais-je.  
-Comment tu as fait tout à l'heure alors ?", sourit ironiquement ma tortionnaire.  
-Ben… Je… leur ai…  
-On va dire « demandé », je crois que ça vaut mieux pour toi.", sourit Kotetsu, alors que je grommelais :  
"Merci pour ton aide.  
-Et bien tu peux recommencer."  
Les deux bêtes tournèrent leurs visages vers moi, qui déglutis, avant de commencer dans une toute petite voix :  
"Vous… voulez bien partir ?  
-A vos ordres !"  
Pof. Y avait plus rien.  
"Hem…", commençais-je, surprise. "Dites… Ils… parlaient, non ?  
-Normal. Bon, maintenant que la chose est vérifiée, passons aux explications.", commença Tsunade. "Ceci s'appelle un Kuchiyose, ou, plus simplement, une invocation. Le principe est très simple : tu signes un contrat avec une espèce animale, et, en échange d'un peu de sang, tu peux en faire apparaître n'importe quel représentant près de toi.  
-N'importe quel… Je crois que vous y allez un peu fort, Tsunade-sama.", grogna Kotetsu.  
-C'est vrai que pour les membres de la famille royale et les nobles, tu vas avoir plus de mal. Mais bon, là n'est pas le problème.", acquiesça la Godaime.  
-Alors en fait…", murmurais-je, "c'est ma coupure qui les a fait apparaître ?  
-C'est ça.", sourit Tsunade. "Le plus étrange cependant… D'abord, répond à ma question : je viens de te dire qu'il fallait signer un contrat avec une espèce animale.  
-Oui.  
-Dis moi si un jour, un perroquet, un singe, ou n'importe quel des animaux que tu as fait apparaître est venu, de lui même, te voir avec un rouleau."

* * *

Quelle question. Même pas besoin de temps de réflexion.  
"Jamais."  
Elle soupira, comme si cela n'arrangeais pas les choses.  
"Bon… Alors on va faire autrement. Invoque un animal.  
-Hein ?"  
Elle aurait pas pu dire ça avant ? Je fatiguais, moi ! Je m'exécutais cependant. Alors… On se mord le doigt jusqu'au sang (bobo…), puis on pose la main au sol… et on y concentre son châkra.  
"Hey !"  
Tsunade pouffa de rire : c'était un lama qui venait de prendre place, juste devant Kotetsu… A qui il avait craché à la figure.  
YES ! Ca, c'était la vengeance pour la petite paresseuse...  
"Non mais ça va pas !", s'exclama mon voisin désormais trempé. "Tu pourrais pas te la garder, ta bave, espèce de…"  
Re-splatch.  
"Je crois que tu ferais mieux de te calmer.", commença le lama d'une voix grave. "J'en ai encore plein en réserve.  
-Ben tu peux te les garder, merci.", bouda l'homme trempé.  
-Je suis désolée, Kotetsu…", m'excusais-je, pas désolée pour deux sous. "Je… vais te chercher une serviette."  
Qu'il accepta avec plaisir.  
Même si je me délectais de la scène, faut toujours avoir l'air désolé et poli...  
Mwahaha !

* * *

"Bonjour.", commença Tsunade. "Mon nom est Koichi Tsunade, cinquième Hokage de Konoha. A qui ais-je affaire ?  
-Ramatan.  
-Ben il porte bien son nom.", grommela Kotetsu en finissant de s'essuyer, avant de se prendre un nouveau crachat dans la figure.  
"Dis donc, Miss,", grogna-t-il en pointant son index vers moi, "la prochaine fois, invoque nous autre chose, compris ? Une girafe, un pingouin, un cachalot si ça te chante, mais pas de lama !  
-Euh… Ben, j'essaierais…", murmurais-je en sortant une autre serviette.  
Certainement pas ! Vive les lamas !  
"Hm, hm.", toussota Tsunade, "je suis là… Peut-on reprendre ?  
-Dé…solée, Tsunade-sama.", bredouillais-je.  
-Ramatan.", reprit-elle. "Bien. Rama no Tami, c'est bien cela ?  
-Exact.  
-Qui est le gardien de votre rouleau ?  
-Il se nomme Ramayôhishi.  
-Saurais-tu s'il a rendu dernièrement visite à cette jeune fille ?", demanda-t-elle en me désignant.  
-Aucun lama n'a été invoqué depuis plus de trois générations.  
-C'est clair que ce n'est pas trop le genre d'aide appréciable lors d'un combat.", bougonna Kotetsu, avant de se trouver de nouveau trempé, assailli par l'arrière, le visage surpris et commençant à rougir de colère. "Bon, Tonbo, tu te mets à côté de la vache, parce que…  
-QUI est une vache ?", s'insurgea Ramatan.  
Splatch.  
"Désolé.", sourit pauvrement Tonbo. "Je prends pas le risque.  
-Kotetsu, je crois que tu ferais mieux de te calmer…", pouffa Tsunade, qui avait du mal à se retenir de rire. "Les lamas… sont…  
-Susceptibles, merci, j'avais cru comprendre…", bougonna mon voisin qui semblait avoir décidé de tremper ma réserve de serviettes.  
"QUI est susceptible ?"  
Encore splatch. Mais cette fois-ci, Kotetsu fut plus rapide, et le jet termina sur Shishi, qui miaula de mécontentement, alors que mon voisin se redressait en un fier "Aha !"  
Manque de bol, Ramatan semblait avoir beaucoup de réserve.

* * *

"Tu… disais, Kotetsu ?", pouffa Tsunade en le voyant plus mouillé que jamais.  
-Moi ?", grogna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. "Rien. Que j'allais prendre une bonne douche, sans doute. "  
Bien faaaaaaaaaiiiit ! Na, na, nananère…  
"Euuh…", sourit étrangement Tonbo. "Je… crois que je vais y aller aussi, d'accord ?"  
-T'as raison.", ironisais-je. "Maintenant que Kotetsu n'est plus là, le seul sur qui il va passer ses accès d'humeur, c'est toi…  
-A bientôt !", termina-t-il brusquement en refermant la porte.  
Nous étions seules, Tsunade et moi, avec un lama dont la seule motivation dans la vie semblait être de cracher sur tout ce qui bouge. C'était Billy the Kid version animale...

* * *

"Bon, que vouliez-vous savoir ?", s'impatienta la bête.  
-Aïssa ici présente est ton invocatrice.", s'énerva Tsunade. "Un peu de respect."  
Un jet quitta à nouveau la bouche du lama, mais Tsunade avait des réflexes autrement plus fulgurant que Kotetsu. D'une flammèche, elle fit disparaître le crachat bien avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.  
"Joue pas à ça avec moi.", sourit-elle. "Alors…  
-Que voulez-vous que je sache ?", dit-il en détournant le visage. "J'ignore comment elle a pu m'invoquer.  
-Peut-être un détail va-t-il te permettre de répondre. Aïssa-chan est Etrangère."  
Aussitôt, l'attitude du lama changea du tout au tout.  
"Une Etrangère ? Alors tout s'explique.", sourit-il.  
-Comment ?", m'hébétais-je : mon statut semblait parfois tout expliquer, mais là, je ne suivais pas.  
-Il y a assez longtemps, lors de l'arrivée du premier Etranger, je crois…  
-Ca remonte…", sourit Tsunade.  
-Trop pour être un cas d'archive, je crois que c'est aux alentours de deux ou trois siècles avant la création de Konoha. C'était encore un beau chaos, ici…", sourit étrangement Ramatan. "Nous, les peuples animaux, vivions encore à découvert pour certains, seules quelques espèces avaient adopté la vie dans leurs propres sphères. Le premier Etranger est donc arrivé ici. Il a manqué mourir des milliers de fois en moins de deux jours, tellement il était désemparé par les habitudes de ce monde."  
Tsunade me regarda de haut avec un étrange sourire, alors que je baissais les yeux, rougissant de honte. Non mais, et puis quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient, eux, chez nous ? Hein ? Directement à l'asile !

* * *

"Les peuples ont été émus par les efforts de cet homme uniquement pour survivre. Tous nos rois ont donc décidé de se mettre au service des Etrangers.  
-Ca veut donc dire… qu'Aïssa est d'une certaine manière… Liée à tous les peuples ?  
-Exact.", marmonna Ramatan en récupérant sur ma table les épluchures de pomme de terre et les mâchonnant allègrement. "Elle peut invoquer n'importe quel animal, tant qu'elle a le châkra en quantité suffisante.  
-Même les rois ?  
-Même la famille royale, les nobles… Ceci fonctionne comme un Kuchiyose. Sauf qu'il n'est pas désiré. C'est tout ?", dit-il.  
-Ce sera tout, merci.", murmura Tsunade. "Bon retour."  
Façon explicite de dire : « Casse-toi. », ce dont Ramatan ne se fit pas prier. Il disparut un instant plus tard.

* * *

"Et bien, voilà une étrange nouvelle.", murmura Tsunade, un peu sonnée. "J'ignorais complètement ça. Ce sera à noter…"  
Elle se leva, et s'étira :  
"Tu fais quoi, cet après-midi ?", me demanda-t-elle de bout en blanc.  
-Euh… Je pensais retourner au terrain une fois bien reposée, mais là, je crois que…  
-Te bile pas pour le repos.", sourit-elle en posant une main loupiotte sur mon bras. "Voici ce que je te propose : normalement, j'entraîne Sakura, mais aujourd'hui, elle le fait seule. Alors, puisque ton futur instructeur n'est toujours pas rentré, je serais ton professeur pour cet après-midi. Je t'apprendrai à maîtriser ces invocations, et à choisir avec précisions les animaux dont tu pourrais avoir besoin."  
Je dédiais un regard reconnaissant à ma sauveuse, et me levais, mais mon estomac me rappela que je n'avais pas encore mangé.  
"Ah le salaud !", m'écriais-je en me tournant vers ma table. "Il a pas seulement bouffé les épluchures, tous les légumes aussi !"  
Tsunade éclata de rire, et ouvrit la porte.  
"Allez, je t'emmène aussi déjeuner !"  
En cinq minutes, nous étions dehors, riant au souvenir de Kotetsu trempé comme une soupe. Puis, après un déjeuner agréable, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le terrain d'entraînement. 


	15. Entraînement !

_**Transfert**_

_Salut les gens !_

_Merci pour vos rev's, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de les trouver !_

_Nota : pour la semaine prochaine, je serai en révisions. Il y aura donc bien un chapitre, mais je suis incapable de vous dire quel jour. J'essaierai au maximum le mercredi, mais je ne promets rien. La semaine d'après, même topo, ce seront les exams, donc la parution ne sera pas fixée forcément au mercredi._

_Chapitre 15 : Entraînement_

* * *

Nous nous installâmes dans une aire d'entraînement assez éloignée, pour qu'on ne vienne pas nous déranger.  
"Bon, très bien.", sourit Tsunade en faisant craquer ses doigts. "En premier lieu, un petit quelque chose…"  
Elle se mordit le pouce, puis m'ordonna de m'asseoir.  
"Dénude tes épaules, et bouge pas, surtout."  
Hein ? Bon, je m'exécutais, et elle posa son doigt sur mon cou, et dessina rapidement quelque chose.  
"Et, la touche finale…", sourit-elle en terminant par un point sur le front. "Voilà, c'est parfait.  
-Je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit ?", bougonnais-je en m'apprêtant à remettre ma veste.  
-Tu restes en débardeur, son action sera plus efficace.", sourit-elle. "Il s'agit d'une sorte de sceau, qui va te permettre de tenir le coup niveau châkra jusqu'à ce soir.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Tu as du te rendre compte que les Kuchiyose, surtout au début, fatiguaient énormément.", m'expliqua-t-elle. "Je ne serais ton instructeur que cet après-midi, et j'entends bien t'en apprendre le plus possible. Mais ta réserve de châkra est, d'une part, bien entamée, déjà, d'autre part, bien inférieure à la mienne. Alors je t'ai appliqué ceci, qu'on appelle Zôfukuki. Il va capter la moindre parcelle de châkra qui se trouve dans ton circuit, et l'amplifier, la faire durer le plus longtemps possible. Ainsi, le coût des techniques sera moindre, et tu pourras t'entraîner plus longtemps."  
Pratique…  
Je m'étirais longuement, délassant mes muscles, et me préparais à un long entraînement.  
"Bon, je ne peux personnellement invoquer qu'un seul type d'animal, aussi, tu vas choisir une race assez simple, genre petit rongeur, campagnol ou mulot, et je t'expliquerais."  
-Ok, va pour les campagnols.", souris-je.  
-Très bien, je suppose que tu n'as pas oublié le principe."  
Elle se mordit le pouce, et le posa sur le sol.  
"INVOCATION !"  
Une énorme limace baveuse apparut entre nous.  
Beuâââââââârk !  
"Un service, Tsunade-hime ?", dit-elle en se tournant vers ma professeur. "Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
-Merci, Ryûsan, il ne s'agit que d'un entraînement.  
-Ton élève va nous invoquer ? Si c'est le cas, je peux prévenir le peuple…  
-Inutile, mais je te remercie de ta démarche…", sourit Tsunade. "Il se peut que plus tard, elle fasse appel aux limaces, mais pas tout de suite.  
-C'est une Etrangère ?", comprit aussitôt la bête.  
-Exact.  
-Et bien je vous souhaite beaucoup de courage, mademoiselle.", dit-elle en tournant vers moi ses tentacules oculaires. "Nous pensions rendre service aux Etrangers en nous mettant à leur disposition, mais il s'est avéré qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'une charge. Si tu permets, Tsunade, je me retire donc.  
-Fais, Ryûsan. A bientôt !"  
Et l'animal disparaît en une seconde.

* * *

"Hem…", grognais-je. "De quoi parlais-t-elle en disant : « il s'agit d'une charge » ?  
-J'en sais trop rien.", soupira Tsunade en rajustant une mèche. "Allez, c'est à toi !"  
Je pris une longue inspiration, et m'agenouillais en me mordant le pouce.  
Et la bête apparut :  
"Et bien… Me voici déjà de retour ?"  
Qu… quoi ? Je… comprenais pas trop, là… J'avais longuement réfléchi, bien visualisé dans mon esprit les campagnols… Mais là… C'était le grand retour de Ryûsan !  
"Je crois que ça va être un peu plus complexe que prévu..", soupira Tsunade.  
-Si tu me le permets, Tsunade-hime, je pourrais peut-être donner quelques conseils à cette Etrangère. Après tout…", continua-t-elle en tournant ses tentacules vers moi, "je fais partie des peuples à son service.  
-Il y en a qui ne le sont pas ?", s'étonna Tsunade : elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser, Ramatan avait parlé de toutes les créatures, et voilà que Ryûsan sous-entendait l'existence de peuples non "assujettis".  
"Bien sûr.", continua Ryûsan. "Tous les peuples de la terre se sont mis à son service, comme ceux du ciel. Mais les peuples de l'océan et de ses profondeurs sont exclus du pacte.  
-Pourquoi ?", m'étonnais-je.  
-Il est difficile d'invoquer un saumon hors de l'eau !", rit presque Ryûsan. "Ils ne pouvaient pas quitter leur élément pour proposer leurs services."  
Normal. D'une logique déconcertante, même. Je me demande comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser.

Se tournant vers moi, la limace reprit.  
"Tu m'as invoquée car je venais d'apparaître devant toi. C'est un réflexe de souvenir. Le nombre d'espèces à ta disposition est à la fois un atout, et une charge : comment vas-tu choisir la bonne ? Est-ce qu'inconsciemment, ton esprit ne changerait pas à la dernière seconde, l'espèce invoquée ? Voilà pourquoi la condition d'Etranger est difficile. Cependant, dans l'urgence, tout te viendra presque naturellement. Voilà pourquoi,", continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Tsunade, "vous devriez combattre plutôt que l'exercer ainsi.  
-Voilà une réflexion intelligente…", sourit Tsunade en faisant craquer ses articulations.  
Uh oh.

* * *

"Allez, un peu de répondant !", s'écria-t-elle lorsque d'un bond, j'évitais ses coups.  
Un peu de répondant, un peu de répondant… Ben tiens, elle a qu'à se mettre à ma place !  
"Ce n'est parce que je t'ai dit que je ne me battrais pas à fond qu'il faut que tu te contentes d'esquiver ! Sinon, j'irais pleine puissance !"  
Pas pleine puissance, elle avait déjà martyrisé trois arbres et littéralement pulvérisé un quatrième… Fallait-il que je m'inquiète ?  
Explosion d'une branche voisine sous son poing.  
OUIIIIIIII !

Au secours ! Fuite no jutsu, comme ils disent les autres !  
Je m'étais cachée derrière un arbre, et Tsunade me cherchait. Sans aucun doute, elle savait où je me trouvais, il fallait donc que je change de place.  
"Je t'ai dit de te battre !"  
Trop tard. Son poing traversa le tronc de l'arbre, trois centimètres au dessus de mes cheveux. Dans un réflexe, je criais, mordais mon pouce, et le posais sur l'arbre.  
"INVOCATION !  
-Très bien, Aïssa !", cria-t-elle.  
Elle se trouvais le bras pris dans l'arbre, qu'un gigantesque serpent maintenait en place. Je ne savais pas de qui je devais avoir peur : le serpent, ou ma prof ?  
_**"Je ne suis qu'une couleuvre."**_, me rassura le reptile en voyant mon air effrayé. _**"Aodaïshô**_.  
-Aïssa.", murmurais-je, fascinée par la taille de la bête, et surtout, terrorisée par ma peur viscérale des reptiles.  
_**-Monte !"**_, cria-t-elle ne me présentant sa tête, alors que Tsunade se dégageait.  
Bon, pas le temps de réfléchir... On obéit, un point, c'est tout. La tête du serpent était grande, assez pour que je m'y tienne accroupie. A peine m'étais-je accrochée à une écaille qu'elle fila entre les troncs alors que j'entendais Tsunade crier :  
"INVOCATION !"  
Oups… A tout hasard, je décidais de m'adresser à ma monture. C'était toujours ça de gagné.  
Le visage fouetté par le vent de sa course, extraordinairement souple et rapide, je lançais :  
"Connais-tu les attaques des limaces ?  
_**-J'ai eu affaire à elles autrefois."**_, me répondit Aodaishô. _**"Elles produisent une sorte de mucus très acide…"**_  
Ca commence bien…  
_**"Et sont capables de se décomposer en centaines de plus petites pour se reconstituer ensuite."**_  
Génial.  
"Et toi ?", hurlais-je.  
_**-Rien de tout cela !"**_, me répondit-elle. _**"Je suis une couleuvre tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal !"**_  
J'aurais eu moins peur, j'aurais rigolé... Tout à fait banal, mis à part sa taille...  
"Comment t'en es-tu sortie avant ?  
_**-Mes intentions n'étaient pas agressives, j'ai simplement observé. Mais je sais que je ne te serais pas utile. La seule chose que je peux faire pour toi, c'est t'éloigner et t'offrir une avance qui te permettra de réfléchir et de mettre au point ta stratégie.**_  
-C'est déjà beaucoup. Tu les as distancées ?  
_**-Suffisamment, je pense, pour te laisser ici, si tu me le permets."**_  
Visiblement, elle était pas motivée. Elle approcha sa tête du sol, et je me trouvais dans une autre section de l'aire d'entrainement. Après s'être assurée que j'avais une bonne avance, Aodaishô disparut dans un nuage de fumée, et je me mis aussitôt à réfléchir à ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

* * *

Les limaces produisent un mucus acide, donc il me faudrait un animal assez agile pour l'éviter. Ou bien capable de porter une attaque avant que l'acide n'apparaisse. Bon, un animal vif. Ensuite, il faudrait sans aucun doute que je m'éloigne encore : je ne faisais vraiment pas le poids face à sa force monstrueuse. Donc, animal vif et rapide. Mais aussi offensif. Je me creusais la tête, et surtout, réfléchissais au moyen de l'invoquer, car jusqu'ici, je me gourrais lamentablement dans tous mes essais…  
"Tu ne surveilles pas tes arrières !", cria Tsunade.  
Et mince ! Je n'avais pas pris attention au temps !  
"MUCUS ACIDE !", cria la gigantesque limace en ouvrant sa… bouche ?  
Une gelée verdâtre, de mauvais augure, fut projetée vers moi. D'un bond réflexe, je me mis hors de portée, mais déjà un autre éclat filait vers ma position.  
J'esquivais encore.  
"Bats-toi, Aïssa !", me cria Tsunade, perchée sur la tête de la limace. "Tu ne peux pas esquiver continuellement !"  
Moi, je me contentais de rester en mode "Esquive". Ca m'arrangeait pour le moment.  
"ET MERDE !", hurlais-je soudainement.  
Je venais d'éviter un jet vert, mais la limace avait anticipé mon mouvement, et projeté de l'acide là où j'allais prendre pied ! D'une main, je parvins à attraper le tronc d'un arbre, et déviait ma trajectoire, tout en profitant de l'occasion :  
"INVOCATION !"  
Il me fallait un animal vif et rapide… Vite !  
Un pelage fourni, des yeux fatigués, une gueule qui mâchonnais continuellement des épluchures de pomme de terre… DES EPLUCHURES DE POMME DE TERRE ?!

* * *

"Ramatan ?", m'étonnais-je.  
-Ouais. (mâche) Qu'est-ce que je (cronch) peux pour toi ?"  
Bon. Question animal vif et rapide, on fait mieux qu'un lama, surtout de celui-ci…  
Et même beaucoup mieux.

* * *

Je me jetais sur lui, et baissais sa tête qui s'apprêtait à se prendre une volée d'acide.  
"Hey, mais ça va pas ?", s'étrangla-t-il en avalant brusquement sa bouchée. "Espèce de…"  
Splatch !  
J'évitais le crachat, mais, un sifflement derrière moi retint mon attention.  
Fschhhhhhhhh…  
Mes cours de Physique de Terminale me revinrent en mémoire. Je revis le laboratoire, les fioles dans lesquels nous versions avec précautions, tous vêtus de blanc, portant lunettes et gants, de l'acide concentré. La professeur circulait entre les rangs, répétant sans cesse :  
_"Surtout, surtout, faites très attention ! La réaction chimique entre l'acide chlorhydrique et l'eau dégage beaucoup de chaleur. Ne versez JAMAIS l'eau sur l'acide, car vous risqueriez de recevoir des projections d'acide…"_  
Des projections d'acide…  
"Ramatan !", m'exclamais-je en l'entraînant. "Tu serais capable de me faire un Suiton ?  
-Et puis quoi encore ?", grogna-t-il.  
-Ramatan…", grinçais-je entre mes dents, l'attrapant par les bajoues et le secouant violemment. Non mais, y a urgence, là !  
"Sais-tu faire un Suiton, oui ou non ?  
-Oui. Tu crois que c'était quoi, la douche que j'ai fait prendre à ton copain ? De la bave ?", s'écria-t-il.  
-Des dizaines ?  
-Quoi, des dizaines ?", s'étonna-t-il.  
-Des dizaines de Suiton d'affilée.", rétorquais-je en évitant une nouvelle giclée. "Ou alors un gros !"  
-C'est faisable.", répondit-il.  
-Et ta vitesse de fuite ?  
-Pas trop… Non, mais, eh, si t'es pas contente, t'invoque un pur sang !  
-Pfff…", grognais-je. "Tu sais sauter, au moins ?  
-Assez haut, oui.  
-Alors tu pourrais…", demandais-je.  
L'accord fut difficile à obtenir, mais je parvins à avoir de lui ce que je voulais.

* * *

Perchée sur sa limace, Tsunade vit un lama bondir entre les arbres, portant sur son dos une silhouette sombre.  
"Arrête de jouer, Aïssa !", s'écria-t-elle. "Ou tu ne progresseras jamais ! Ensan, bloque sa trajectoire.  
-Très bien…", acquiesça l'énorme bête en se préparant à cracher une giclée de mucus.  
Cependant, le lama changea de direction, et fila sur elles.  
"J'espère que ton truc tient…", grogna-t-il entre ses mâchoires.  
Puis il sauta, alors que la limace lançait son acide.  
"SUITON ! Dekai funsui, le grand jet d'eau !"  
La rencontre entre l'acide et l'eau provoca un véritable geyser, auquel le lama ne parvint à échapper qu'en disparaissant.

* * *

Entretemps, je m'étais lancée, et me préparais à atterrir sur la limace.  
"Je manque d'élan…", pensais-je.  
Dans un sursaut, je joignis les mains. Tant pis, je vais fatiguer un peu beaucoup, mais c'est mieux que de s'aplatir au sol. Et puis, elle m'avait flanqué son... Machin, là, pour garder le châkra plus longtemps, autant en profiter !  
"Kage Bunshin !"  
Argh, ça tue, même avec son truc-bidule conservateur...  
Le clone m'attrapa les chevilles, et me lança avec vigueur avant d'exploser.  
"Parfait…", songeais-je en posant un genoux derrière Tsunade, qui se protégeait toujours le visage de l'émanation acide. Cet immense jet de vapeur et d'acide m'avait dissimulée à ses yeux. Désormais, il fallait que je joue sur mon avantage. Je me mordis le pouce, mais, avant que j'ai eu le temps de le poser au sol…  
"B… Beuâââââââârk !"

* * *

Un tentacule oculaire, semblant sortir de nulle part, s'était enroulé autour de mon poignet. Et zut ! J'avais oublié le pouvoir de multiplication des limaces !  
"Tu pensais que je ne t'avais pas vue !", sourit Tsunade en se retournant.  
-J'avais sérieusement espéré…", grognais-je. "Désolée…", dis-je pauvrement à l'œil de la bête, avant d'y poser ma seconde paume.  
"AÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏEUUUUH !!"  
_"J'ai été mauvaise…"_, songeais-je alors que je posais mon pouce blessé. _"Les limaces et les escargots détestent qu'on leur touche les tentacules…_ INVOCATION !"  
Je sais pas quoi, mais j'invoque. Résultat : un petit tigre apparut devant moi.  
"Ton nom ?", demandais-je rapidement.  
"Torawa.", me sourit-il de toutes ses dents.  
-Tu aimes jouer ?  
-Oh oui !"  
Parfait...

* * *

"Tu as des frères et sœurs ?  
-Beaucoup.  
-De ton âge ?  
-Oui.  
-Alors pousse-toi."  
Les deux pouces au sol, ouverts, se levaient et se reposaient rapidement. En quinze secondes, j'avais une vingtaine de petits tigres.  
"Vous aimez vous amuser, j'espère…", souris-je ironiquement.  
En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, les petits tigres filaient dans toutes les directions, rugissant aux éclats.  
"Pas mal.", sourit Tsunade. "Des gamins, ça prend de la place, ça chahute, ça gigote dans tous les sens… Et Ensan ne peut pas prendre le risque de s'asperger d'acide. Mais il a d'autres atouts…"  
La limace se démultiplia, et se mit à poursuivre les chatons. Mais je n'avais pas choisi des joueurs pour rien… La bête fut dépassée.  
"Bien joué…", sourit Tsunade. "Réagis, maintenant !"  
Et la limace disparut. Je renvoyais aussitôt mes petits tigres, et, avant que l'on ne touche le sol, je fis apparaître une autre invocation.  
"Sawagi", se présenta-t-il en s'accrochant à moi. Un babouin d'à peine un an. Juste ce que je voulais.  
Enfin, presque.  
-Tu vois la femme devant nous ? File, et empêche la de poser une main sur le sol, par n'importe quel moyen.  
-Même le chahut ?", demanda la bête, une étincelle d'espoir enfantin dans les yeux.  
-Surtout le chahut.", souris-je en le lançant sur Tsunade.  
Celle-ci relevait à peine les yeux lorsqu'elle le reçut dans les cheveux.  
"Aïe !", s'écria-t-elle lorsqu'il les lui prit à pleine poignée, criant de joie, alors que je me chargeais d'en invoquer un autre. Qui obéit immédiatement à mes ordres, ravi, et fila embêter mon instructrice. Deux autres suivirent ses traces.  
"Ca suffit !", hurla Tsunade en lançant les petits singes loin d'elle. Avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol, je les avais renvoyés chez eux. Je me préparais à une autre invocation, mais d'un geste, Tsunade calma la scène..  
"On dirait que tu as grosso modo capté le truc pour invoquer l'espèce qu'il te faut.", sourit-elle. "On a beau dire, une très grosse partie de l'après-midi est passée. On va maintenant stopper le combat. Je vais demander une race précise, et tu vas m'invoquer l'un de ses représentants.", sourit-elle alors que nous changions de coin. "Puis on fixera une race, et tu t'entraineras à en invoquer de plus en plus gros. D'accord ?"  
J'acquiesçais, et m'agenouillais. Tsunade réfléchit, puis lança :  
"Lézard."  
Pof !  
"Un caméléon… Bon, je crois qu'il y a encore du chemin…", soupirais-je.  
-Non.", sourit Tsunade. "Au moins, c'est un reptile."  
Bon, remarque encourageante.  
"Allez, on reprend."

* * *

Lorsque je rentrais chez moi, ce soir-ci, je ne pris même pas la peine de prendre un dîner. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop fatiguée. L'effet du sort de Tsunade prenait fin, je ne comptais plus le nombre d'invocations que j'avais fait. Sur la fin, il y avait moins de cafouillages, et je parvenais à invoquer des créatures de plus en plus grosses.  
Dans un petit sourire, je tombais sur mon lit, et fermais les yeux : aujourd'hui, j'avais bien travaillé.

* * *

Lorsque Tsunade revint dans le bâtiment administratif où se trouvait son bureau, il était minuit passé. Passant les lourdes portes, elle étouffa un bâillement, puis monta les escaliers avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau. Une théière encore chaude attendait d'être bue, et la Godaime retint un sourire : Shizune l'avait attendue jusqu'à récemment. S'asseyant, elle se versa une tasse du réconfortant liquide, puis s'étira longuement, fatiguée, et tira de l'un de ses tiroirs un Kakimono à la bordure grisâtre.  
"C'est tout ?", bougonna-t-elle en trouvant le petit mot de son assistante qui l'accompagnait. "Je pensais que les Archives étaient plus fournies que ça..."  
Soupirant, elle le déroula, et en lut la première phrase : "Liste des Etrangers arrivés au cours des cinquantes dernières années."  
Une suite de noms accompagnés par les emblèmes des pays d'attache s'ensuivait. Il y avait eu au maximum une dizaine d'Etrangers, et la plupart étaient aujourd'hui décédés.  
"Il y en a quatre vivants aujourd'hui.", murmura-t-elle en visualisant les derniers noms. "Trois civils, et un militaire... Mais dans quelques années, ce sera l'inverse..."  
Déroulant le Kakimono, elle continua sa lecture. "Origine des Etrangers."  
"Ca ne m'intéresse pas trop pour le moment.", grogna-t-elle en cherchant un autre paragraphe. "Ah...", sourit-elle en trouvant ce qu'elle cherchait. "Capacités des Etrangers. Bon... La poly-affinité avait déjà été observée...", parcourut-elle rapidement. "Sur les six sujets décédés, cinq l'on présentée, le sixième étant mort enfant... Pas de remarques sur les Kuchiyose ? Bizarre."  
Attrapant un pinceau, elle le trempa dans l'encre liquide, et nota consciencieusement ses observations.  
"Passionnant.", murmura-t-elle. "Les Etrangers sont véritablement des êtres d'exception... Quel dommage... Quel dommage qu'Aïssa soit arrivée si tard parmi nous... Une telle puissance, et son corps ne lui permettra jamais d'en utiliser plus que le centième. Elle est bien trop vieille. C'est déjà exceptionnel qu'elle ne soit pas tombée en syncope pendant l'entraînement... Et que j'ai détecté sa poly-affinité avant qu'elle ne s'exprime d'elle même, elle l'aurait littéralement vidée... Demain, et sans doute les 3 jours d'après, elle va passer son temps à dormir. Si elle était née ici..."  
Se rendant compte de son stupide lapsus, elle pouffa :  
"Si elle était née ici, jamais elle n'aurait présenté ces pouvoirs... Non, si elle était arrivée vers ses quatre-cinq ans..."  
Semblant soudain se rendre compte de quelque chose, elle reprit la liste des Etrangers... Ses froncils se froncèrent violemment, et elle retint un juron.  
"Saleté !"  
D'un geste rapide, elle attrapa un ordre de mission, et un notebook . Frénétiquement, elle remplit la feuille, avant d'ouvrir le cahier, et en extraire trois fiches. Sur les symboles stylisés du village de la Feuille, elle passa rapidement son pouce, murmurant :  
"Allez, dépêchez-vous..."  
Quelques instants plus tard, trois Anbus se tenaient devant elle, attendant les ordres.  
"Hyô, Yumi, Hatô.", nomma-t-elle. "Désolée de vous réveiller à cette heure.  
-Nous sommes à vos ordres, Tsunade-sama.", répondirent-ils d'une même voix.  
-Vous partez immédiatement en mission.", ordonna-t-elle en tendant ses instructions. "Il y a quelque chose d'important à vérifier. Vous en aurez pour quasiment un mois, mais je n'ai pas donné de durée spécifique. Prenez votre temps si vous l'estimez nécessaire. Cependant, soyez de retour avant la prochaine session de l'examen moyenne classe."  
Yumi hocha la tête, prenant la feuille et la parcourant...  
"Tsunade-sama.", commença-t-elle. "Vous savez que nos relations ne sont pas au beau fixe avec...  
-C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle je vous confie cette mission.", expliqua l'Hokage en se levant. "Il est vital que nous soyons informés de l'évolution de la situation là-bas. Je compte sur vous."  
Dans un même hochement de tête, les trois membres d'élite montrèrent qu'ils avaient compris, et, dans un souffle, disparurent.

* * *

_Et wela, c'est fini ! A la semaine prochaine !_

_Nota2 : Pour les déçus du chapitre 10, Un jour spécial, une nouvelle version est disponible !_


	16. La rencontre

_Bonjour, les gens…_

_Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour cette tardive publication. Il y a à cela une raison très simple : j'étais en deuil._

_L'une de mes amies est morte, et peut-être certains la connaissent-ils, s'ils ont lu mes autres fics : il s'agit de Mimi, l'héroïne de __Regards d'Autrefois._

_Mimi était l'une de mes meilleures amies du web, j'ai eu beaucoup de chances de la connaître… Elle adorait mes histoires, et tout particulièrement celle-ci et celle dont elle était l'héroïne. Voilà pourquoi, lorsque j'ai appris sa mort, j'ai décidé de ne plus rien publier pendant quasiment 1 mois et demi._

_Deuxièmement, __Transfert__ a eu besoin d'une révision en prévision d'une mise en image partielle. Je vais sans doute travailler sur ça avec une autre personne, croisée sur un forum, Japflap no kuni, j'ai nommé Eara. Donc, navrée, mais il faudra attendre entre deux chapitres (ch'suis chiante, hein ?), on vise environ une illustration par chapitre, pour avoir une sensation agréable en lecture._

_Comme ce n'est pas possible sur ce site de mettre des illustrations, il se peut que je vous redirige vers le forum en question lorsque tout ceci sera mis en place, afin que vous puissiez lire Transfert dans les meilleures conditions :-). Le texte sera cependant toujours publié ici._

_En ce qui concerne le changement du chapitre 10, j'avais en effet oublié d'éditer les chapitres suivants pour harmoniser l'arrivée de Monika… Erreur désormais réparée._

_Je termine cette mise à jour, et vous souhaite une agréable lecture !_

_**Transfert**_

_**Chapitre 16 : la rencontre**_

* * *

Un matin.  
Je m'étirais voluptueusement : mon instructeur n'était toujours pas rentré… Je n'avais rien fait de passionnant depuis plusieurs jours, pas une seule petite mission, rien.  
Il ne me restait en ce moment que l'entraînement, mais je n'étais pas aussi résistante que je voulais le faire croire, et je terminais souvent allongée sur le terrain, à reprendre mon souffle. J'essayais de maîtriser la technique du Kage Bunshin, mais elle coûtait extrêmement cher en châkra, et, surtout, m'épuisait royalement. Tant sur moi que sur un quelconque objet. Les invocations marchaient toujours un peu comme le tirage du Loto, mais au moins, si je voulais un insecte, j'avais un insecte… Quand aux élémentaux, les techniques de base étaient rentrées... Mais les résultats se faisaient désirer...  
Beaucoup, même.

* * *

Dans un soupir, je me levais, m'habillais, et sortais.  
"Bonjour !", souris-je en écartant les rideaux d'Ichiraku Ramen.  
-Bonjour !"  
Mon visage en resta rond de stupeur : ce n'était pas Teuchi !  
"Bienvenue à Ichiraku Ramen. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?", me sourit ma nouvelle interlocutrice.  
-Euuuh..", commençais-je gaillardement, comme à mon habitude lorsque je découvre une situation échappant à mon contrôle.  
-Un ramen au misô avec des légumes et une assiette de poulet en supplément !", claironna la voix forte de Teuchi qui pénétrait dans le stand en nouant son tablier.  
-Ouah, Teuchi, t'assures !", m'exclamais-je joyeusement en reconnaissant mon serveur favori.  
-Au fait...", sourit ce dernier. "Je ne t'ai pas présenté mon employée...  
-Ton employée ?", m'étonnais-je : j'avais toujours vu Teuchi seul au stand !  
-Elle était en vacance dernièrement, je me suis débrouillé seul.", sourit-il en posant sa grosse paluche sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. "Je te présente Ayame... Ayame, voici une Etrangère qui s'appelle Aïssa...  
-Enchantée !", souris-je en tendant la main vers ma nouvelle connaissance, qui me la serra amicalement.  
-Elle ne mange pas de porc, ne boit pas d'alcool, et pour elle, pas de paiement.", précisa-t-il avant de touiller la grosse marmite de soupe et attraper un bol.  
-Teuchi...", bougonnais-je... "J'aimerais te payer un peu quand même...  
-Pas question.", martela mon bienfaiteur en déposant mon déjeuner devant moi. "Et pas d'autres discussions sur ce sujet à l'avenir, compris ?"  
Je me mis dans un faux garde-à-vous avant de reprendre :  
"Chef, oui, chef !"  
Nous rîmes tous trois, et, pendant que j'avalais mon déjeuner, je discutais avec Ayame. Il s'avéra que c'était une fille de mon âge, qui travaillait ici depuis plusieurs années. Passionnée par tous les potins mondains de Konoha, toujours au courant de tout grâce aux discussions qui se tenaient à sa table... Et, de toute évidence, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas discuté avec une fille de son âge, car lorsqu'il fut l'heure de partir...  
"Aïssa-chan, tu reviens ce midi ?  
-Bien sûr !"

* * *

Tous les jours désormais, je discutais avec Ayame au stand de Ramen, jusqu'à pas d'heure plusieurs fois. Teuchi nous obligeait alors à quitter le stand pour qu'il puisse fermer, et nous marchions dans les rues, papotant comme de vieilles copines.  
Elle devint l'une de mes meilleures amies ici, et je l'invitais plusieurs fois à dîner en ma compagnie, avant que nous n'embêtions tout l'étage avec nos papotages de jeunes filles de 18 ans...  
Bref, je m'amusais beaucoup avec elle !

* * *

Enfin, un matin, je trouvais Smiley sur le pas de ma porte.  
"Bonjour, Aïssa !", sourit-elle alors que je sortais. "Tsunade m'envoie te chercher.  
-Ah ?", m'étonnais-je. "Et pourquoi ?  
-Ton instructeur est rentré hier soir."  
A ben c'était pas trop tôt…  
"Ah, au fait.", m'interrompit-elle alors que j'allais refermer la porte, "tu ferais mieux de prendre quelque chose à faire, genre un livre…"  
Hein, mais pourquoi ? Bon, tant pis, je haussais les épaules, et refermais en disant :  
"Oh, ce n'est pas nécessaire…"

* * *

Ben finalement, j'aurais dû le prendre, ce livre… Une heure plus tard, nous patientions dans le bureau de Tsunade.  
"Alors…", sourit Tsunade pour meubler le gênant silence qui lentement prenait place dans la pièce. "Tes progrès ?  
-Je m'améliore au niveau des Kuchiyose.", annonçais-je. "C'est... extrêmement fatiguant, mais... J'arrive à obtenir à peu près ce que je veux...  
-Toujours des petits ?", me demanda-t-elle.  
-Oui, je n'arrive pas à invoquer des adultes, pour le moment... Sauf Ramatan.", marmonnais-je de mauvaise grâce : le seul adulte que j'arrivais à invoquer était d'une inutilité royale. 

"Bonjour, excusez mon retard, je me suis perdu."  
La porte s'était ouverte sur une personne qu'il me semblait connaître…  
"Tiens, ce n'est pas, par le plus pur des hasards, notre Etrangère ?", s'étonna-t-il en me voyant.  
-Mais oui…", sourit Tsunade. "Alors… où t'es-tu perdu ?  
-Dans le couloir.", désigna l'homme que je reconnaissais enfin, arrachant quelques gloussements à Tsunade et Shizune : on pouvait difficilement se perdre dans un couloir rectiligne.

* * *

"Sinon,", se reprit Tsunade, "ta mission s'est bien déroulée ?  
-Pas de problèmes notables.", continua Marshmallow en plongeant sa main dans son fourre-tout. "Vous permettez ?  
-Fais, Kakashi, ça ne me dérange pas."  
Le petit livre orange apparut, mais resta à peine entrouvert.  
"Alors, pourquoi m'avez-vous convoqué aujourd'hui ?"  
Je me retournais vivement vers Tsunade, ayant peur de comprendre.  
"La Team Kakashi est pour l'instant dispersée aux quatre coins des terres.", annonça Tsunade. "Aussi, j'aimerais que tu prennes un élève particulier. Aïssa…", termina-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, "je te présente Hatake Kakashi, qui sera ton instructeur.  
NOOOOOOOON ! Pitié, tout, mais pas ça, je vous implore à genoux, j'ferais des efforts, n'importe quoi, n'importe qui, mais pas lui, pas ce pervers, je vous en suppliiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! 

"Une élève ?", s'interrogea Marshmallow. "Moi qui pensais reprendre le rythme tranquille des missions…  
-Désolée de te décevoir…", sourit Tsunade. "Bon, cet après-midi, fais la t'affronter. Tu verras ensuite ce qui est améliorable… J'aimerais qu'elle se présente au prochain examen Chuunin.  
-Je sais pas si ça va être faisable…", soupira Marshmallow en me regardant. "Je crois même que c'est utopiste."  
Non mais de quoi j'me mêle ?  
"Je crois que tu seras surpris par ce qu'elle peut faire.", sourit malicieusement Tsunade. "Elle est capable de réussir, mais par le plus pur des hasards !", termina-t-elle en riant.  
Pitié, que quelqu'un vienne m'aider.

* * *

"Pour le Sabaibaru, pas cet après-midi.", commença-t-il. "Je ne fais cet entraînement que le matin."  
Tsunade haussa un sourcil, mais, semblant connaître mon instructeur, n'insista pas.  
"Et bien dans ce cas, demain matin…", dit-elle.  
-Entendu.", termina Marshmallow en commençant son livre. "Bon, suis-moi."  
Sur un signe de Shizune, je m'exécutais, mon petit chaton sur l'épaule.  
"Ah, Aïssa-chan…", sourit-elle en me rattrapant le bras. "Je peux te parler une minute ?"  
J'acquiesçais, et elle m'entraîna un peu à l'écart dans le couloir.  
"Kakashi est connu pour ses très longs retards, comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte…", sourit-elle. "Mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'être à l'heure, ça lui arrive parfois aussi… Prévois simplement de quoi ne pas t'ennuyer…"  
J'affichais une expression surprise, puis remerciais d'un sourire : je m'arrangerais.  
"Merci beaucoup, Shizune…  
-Bon, tu viens ?", retentit la voix traînante de mon instructeur désormais attitré.  
-C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive…", grommelais-je en descendant un escalier.

* * *

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au dehors, je croisais l'équipe d'Hinata, Kiba et Shino.  
"Salut, Aïssa-chan !", sourit Kiba en me saluant de loin. "Alors, ça fait un bout de temps qu'on ne te voit pas !  
-Bonjour, Kiba !", souris-je en répondant au salut, alors que mon instructeur s'approchait de l'équipe. "Hinata, Shino…  
-C'est vrai, Aïssa-chan…", soupira Hinata. "On ne te voit presque plus du tout… Tu passes tout ton temps à t'entraîner ?"  
Un peu gênée, je hochais la tête…  
"Euh, je suis vraiment… désolée…", soupirais-je.  
-Pas grave.", m'interrompis Kiba. "Si tu aimes t'entraîner, y a aucun problème ! En fait, c'est même bien, on pourrait bosser à quatre, ça éviterai qu'il y en ai un qui patiente lors des combats…  
-C'est une bonne idée…", continua Shino. "Tu serais d'accord ?  
-Moi, oui !", souris-je à l'idée de passer un peu de temps avec des amis. "Hinata ?  
-Bien sûr !", me répondit-elle, semblant ravie de la chose. "Demain matin, on s'entraîne au terrain 9, tu viendras ?  
-Je ne crois pas.", répondit Marshmallow à ma place.  
-Oh, bonjour, Maître Kakashi.", reprit Hinata.  
-Cette fillette est désormais sous ma tutelle, et…  
-Bah ?", s'interrogea Kiba en se frottant le crâne. "Et la Team Kakashi ?  
-Naruto est avec Jiraya, perdu on ne sait où, Sasuke… vous savez où il est… Quand à Sakura, c'est désormais Tsunade qui l'entraîne. J'ai plus grand chose à faire en ce moment, et elle m'a demandé de m'occuper de cette fille. Donc, pour elle, demain, c'est Sabaibaru.  
-Quoi ?", s'exclama Kiba. "Sabaibaru Enshû ? Mais… Vous pensez vraiment que c'est utile ? Elle…  
-Tout shinobi l'a passé, je vois pas pourquoi elle ferait exception…  
-Mais elle n'a pas d'équipiers !", continua le maître-chien, Akamaru dans sa veste.  
-Le Sabaibaru peut s'adapter à une personne. Ce ne sera pas un test d'équipe... Là, je vais la tester pour voir un peu ce qu'elle sait faire…", poursuivit Marshmallow en tournant les pages de son livre, alors que Kiba m'adressait une grimace compatissante, m'informant par là que ça risquait d'être chaud.  
"Par contre, je trouve que l'entraînement avec vous trois est une bonne initiation au boulot en équipe, même si elle a eu un aperçu avec la Team Gaï."  
Je réprimais une grimace au souvenir de mon « superbe » professeur.  
"Je ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'elle vous rejoigne demain après-midi.", termina-t-il en faisant demi-tour.  
-Génial, demain après-midi, c'est entraînement sans Kurenaï…", sourit Kiba. "Ce sera au terrain de l'Académie, les jeunots sont encore en cours à quinze heures…  
-Et bien j'y serais…", terminais-je en souriant doucement. "J'espère que vous êtes motivés, parce que j'ai bien bossé, de mon côté !  
-C'est la meilleure…", ricana Kiba. "Tu prétendrais nous battre alors que tu viens de commencer ?  
-N'oublie pas que j'ai pas mal d'années de sport derrière moi…", souris-je alors que Marshmallow lançait :  
"La pause café est terminée, vous êtes priée de me suivre !"  
Rha, le boulet…  
"A demain ?  
-Entendu !", termina Hinata alors qu'ils reprenaient la marche.

* * *

Je rattrapais mon instructeur, qui lisait passionnément son bouquin.  
"Vous ne lisez que ça ?", demandais-je, une grimace de dégoût sur les lèvres.  
-T'as autre chose à me proposer ?", répondit-il mornement.  
-Ici, non.", grognais-je. "Mais vous avez jamais fait un tour à la bibliothèque ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre mon livre ?", me demanda-t-il, et je crus discerner une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux. Euuuh… Dans son œil.  
-Il est malsain, voilà ce que j'ai à reprocher.", bougonnais-je en caressant mon chaton.  
-T'as tort de te faire une idée sur la couverture uniquement, c'est très instructif.", sourit-il.  
-Espèce de détraqué mental !", m'indignais-je brusquement. "Un bouquin sur les techniques de drague, instructif ?!  
-Et alors ?", rétorqua-t-il en s'arrêtant soudain, s'appuyant contre une rambarde, "Faut bien s'entraîner…  
-S'entraîner ?!?"  
Franchement… Vu dans ce sens… C'était… REVOLTANT !

* * *

"C'est la meilleure…", bougonnais-je. "S'entraîner à la drague !  
-Tu veux jeter un coup d'œil ?", proposa-t-il en me le tendant. "Lis-le, et révise ton jugement, on verra…"  
Je reculais brusquement, comme si le livre était un tison brûlant.  
"Pas question !  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je lis pas de livres pervers !  
-Ah ? Encore une jeune fille bien élevée…", sourit-il en gardant son bouquin tendu vers moi. "Oh, pardon, c'est le tome deux… Je vais te passer le premier, ce sera plus intéressant de tout lire dans l'ordre…"  
Avant que je n'ai pu faire un geste, il avait attrapé un autre livre orange dans son fourre-tout, et me l'avait lancé. Par réflexe, je le reçus au milieu de mes mains en coupe, mais je l'attrapais aussitôt entre deux doigts par la tranche, comme s'il s'agissait d'un déchet, et l'éloignais de moi.  
"Reprenez votre truc, s'il vous plaît.", ordonnais-je en le lui tendant.  
-Non…", sourit-il en reprenant sa lecture. "Je te le prête, tu me le rendras demain…  
-Ca vous dérange si je le jette à la poubelle ?", rétorquais-je ironiquement.  
-Assez, oui…", dit-il en tournant une page. "C'est mon tome préféré, alors prends-en soin…"  
Prendre soin de… de ce torchon ? Mon oeil, oui !  
Je finis cependant par soupirer et le glisser dans mon fourre-tout. Il n'allait pas quitter cette place, ça, c'était sûr... Je le lui balancerai à la figure dès qu'il m'autorisera à partir.

* * *

"Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses.", dit-il en fermant son livre. "Nom, prénom, âge, tout le tintouin…  
-Vous d'abord.", grognais-je en gardant la chose loin de moi.  
-Hatake Kakashi, 26 ans, ce que j'aime et ce que je n'aime pas ne te regarde pas, tout comme le but que je me suis fixé dans la vie. A ton tour."  
Mortel. Plus court, on fait pas. 

"Bon, bah dans la catégorie "Ce que vous aimez", je crois qu'on peut ajouter les livres pervers.", grinçais-je. "Aïssa Pandore Cannelle Mauresque, 18 ans, j'aime mes amis, je n'aime pas les racistes, et je veux…"  
Je m'interrompis soudain.  
"Tu veux ?", m'encouragea Marshmallow.  
-Je… veux… j'en sais trop rien…", terminais-je en détournant le regard  
-Comment ça, t'en sais rien ?", s'interrogea-t-il en se grattant le crâne. "Tu as bien un but dans ta vie !  
-Je ne sais pas !", continuais-je en haussant les épaules. "Je voudrais rentrer chez moi, mais est-ce que je peux ? D'abord, je ne dois faire qu'attendre, et puis, je suis certaine que c'est au moment où je me serais bien intégrée à ce coin que je vais retourner chez... moi ! J'ai déjà de très bons amis ici, je m'y sens de mieux en mieux… Mais… Oh, laissez tomber…", grognais-je en agitant la main.  
Je m'enfermais dans un visage que je voulais boudeur, mais qui n'était qu'un voile de tristesse.  
"Je vois ce que tu veux dire…", répondit Marshmallow en retournant à sa lecture. "Dans ce cas, n'as-tu pas un autre objectif ?  
-… non…", souris-je mélancoliquement. "Les rêves que j'avais chez moi… n'ont pas court ici.  
-Uh ?"  
Je croisais son regard surpris.  
"Chez moi, ", avouais-je dans un petit sourire, "je rêvais d'être spationaute _(utilisons le mot français, siouplé )_… Si je faisais beaucoup de sport, c'était pour maintenir dès à présent une condition physique optimale, pour pouvoir rentrer dans le cercle de ceux qui avaient vu la Terre du ciel…  
-La tête dans les étoiles…", sourit Kakashi.  
-C'est ce que disait mon frère.", ris-je doucement au souvenir des moqueries de mon cadet. "La tête dans les étoiles… Mais là… Je suppose que la Nasa n'a pas encore colonisé le coin pour y flanquer des bases de lancement ?", lançais-je ironiquement.  
Vu son visage, non.

* * *

"Ici, mon rêve n'existe pas, alors faut que je m'en cherche un autre !"  
Ma phrase m'arracha un frisson de mal-être, mais je le dissimulais sous un sourire.  
"Vous vouliez savoir autre chose, senseï ?  
-Non, ça suffira.", termina-t-il en retournant à sa lecture. "Il est une heure, tu peux partir… Je te retrouve demain au terrain 8, à neuf heures. Ah, au fait… Pas de petit-déjeuner."  
J'acquiesçais, avant de me diriger vers mon appartement.

* * *

Je m'arrêtais chez Teuchi, avec qui je discutais de notre monde autour d'un bon râmen au soja, mon déjeuner…, avant de commencer une nouvelle discussion avec Ayame, cette fois. Le sujet : qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ce matin...  
"HATAKE KAKASHI !", s'exclama-t-elle en portant ses paumes à ses joues rosissantes. "LUI ? C'est LUI ton instructeur ?  
-Ben... Oui !", m'étonnais-je devant son attitude.  
-Je défaille.", sourit-elle en s'accoudant au stand, le menton sur ses poignets joints, le regard rêveur.  
-Minute, attends que je fasse le tour du stand pour te rattraper.", plaisantais-je. "Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ?  
-QU'EST CE QU'IL A DE SPECIAL ?", s'exclama-t-elle. "Mais tu ne l'as pas bien regardé...  
-A vrai dire...", réfléchis-je vaguement... "Non.  
-Je l'ai vu sans son masque...", soupira-t-elle, et franchement, je crus pendant une seconde qu'elle avait des petits coeurs à la place des yeux...  
-Et alors ?", bougonnais-je en croisant les bras.  
-Et tu me demandes et alors ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?  
-Il est donc si beau que ça ?", souris-je ironiquement.  
-Et plus encore...", soupira-t-elle rêveusement.  
J'en haussais un sourcil de curiosité : il était vrai que mon nouvel instructeur avait un profil plutôt sympathique, et, disons le franchement, carrément mignon, mais de là à en avoir des étoiles au fond des yeux... Il devait en dissimuler des belles, sous son masque !  
Je quittais le stand un peu perplexe, partant pour une petite promenade.

* * *

Ce ne fut que lorsque je poussais la porte de mon appartement, après la nuit tombée, que je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié de rendre à Marshmallow son bouquin.  
Je soupirais en le jetant nonchalament sur ma table, avant de m'emparer de ma casserole et attraper un truc congelé à réchauffer. Si je ne devais pas manger demain, je devais me rattraper ce soir... Dans un demi-sourire, je songeais que je pouvais même pousser le bouchon plus loin...

* * *

Le temps que mon dîner se cuise tout seul (vive les micro-ondes), je m'accordais un bol d'air frais à ma fenêtre... Tiens, Iwashi aussi prenait l'air...  
"Iwashi ?"  
Mon voisin sursauta et se mit à regarder partout autour de lui, avant de tomber sur mon visage moqueur.  
"Ah, Aïssa-chan, tu m'as surpris !  
-Et ben…", souris-je en remuant doucement la tête. "Je ne pensais pas être invisible au point de te faire peur…  
-Mais non…", bougonna-t-il. "Tu ne m'as pas fait peur ! "  
Mais oui bien sûr.  
"Ah, au fait…", continua-t-il. "Il paraît que ton instructeur est arrivé ?"  
Les nouvelles circulent vite, dis donc...  
"Oui…  
-Qui est-ce ?  
-Hatake Kakashi…", grognais-je.  
-Non ?! LE Kakashi ?", s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait. "Tu… plaisantes !  
-Si tu veux une preuve, je te file le bouquin qu'il m'a prêté _« pour que je me fasse une idée autrement que sur la couverture »_.", grognais-je.  
-Ce bouquin s'appellerait pas par le plus grand des hasards Le Paradis du Batifolage ?", sourit-il.  
-Tiens…", répondis-je ironiquement. "Un connaisseur…"  
J'ignore pourquoi, mais il éprouva le besoin de se justifier, soudainement...  
"Te méprends pas, j'ai pas regardé ! Simplement, hem... Kakashi... ne s'en sépare jamais…", termina-t-il, semblant avoir découvert l'électricité. "Que comptes-tu en faire ?  
-Attendre demain et lui rendre.", avouais-je en toute franchise. "J'ai certainement pas envie de fourrer mon nez dans un livre pervers… "  
Il pouffa de rire, avant de me saluer : il avait été convoqué pour une mission de nuit, et devait se dépêcher...  
Fermant la fenêtre, je m'attablais donc, et dînais copieusement, surveillée par ma petite lionne blanche, avant de tomber sur mon lit. J'attrapais mon réveil, et le réglais, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

_Et voilà, chapitre terminé... Merci à tous les lecteurs, nouveaux et anciens, fidèles ou de passage..._

_Merci pour votre patience et de ne pas me taper dessus, fin de mes dernières volontés ;-P_

_Ah, si une autre... J'peux avoir des rev' ? regard de chibi_


	17. Le poulet humide

_Une nouvelle fois, je suis en retard, et impardonnable. 'fin j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop quand même... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**  
**_

_**Transfert**_

_Chapitre 17_ : Le poulet humide.

* * *

Je m'éveillais à la première sonnerie de mon réveil, et m'étirais avant de l'arrêter. Il était huit heures trente. Je m'habillais et sortis, Shishi sur la tête, commençant à me balader dans la ville, me dirigeant tranquillement vers le terrain 8.  
"Hey, Aïssa-chan !"  
C'était Iwashi.  
"Bonjour… Ah, ils t'ont pas ménagé, cette nuit...", souris-je en découvrant les cernes sous ses yeux.  
-Bwof…", grommela-t-il en haussant les épaules. "Les missions de dernière minute, c'est souvent crevant. Dis-moi... Tonbo, Izumo et Kotetsu sont en mission pour quelques jours... Je comptais vous inviter, Iruka et toi, à déjeuner ce midi... Ca te tente ?  
-Chouette idée !", souris-je, toute contente à l'idée de passer quelques moments avec mes amis, avant qu'un détail ne me revienne en mémoire. "Ah, zut, c'est vrai, je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais terminer avec l'autre idiot, là..."  
-L'autre idiot ?", s'étonna-t-il en fouillant dans sa tignasse. "Tu parles du célèbre Ninja Copieur de Konoha, là, modère-toi...", ironisa-t-il. "Il en a pas l'air comme ça, mais c'est un as... Un ancien Anbu...  
-Les guignols avec les masques ?", demandais-je innocemment.  
-Tout à fai... NON !", rectifia-t-il soudainement. "Ce ne sont pas des guignols !  
-Chez moi, ceux qui portent un masque sont soit des terroristes, soit des guignols.", ricanais-je narquoisement. "Ou alors des clowns."  
-Et bien ici, ceux qui portent un masque sont les meilleurs combattant de tout le village.", grinça-t-il, vexé.  
C'est incroyable l'affection qu'ils portent à leur communauté. Un mot de travers, et voilà, ils montent sur leurs grands chevaux...  
Tout à fait ce que je voulais.

"Ils maîtrisent au moins deux à trois affinités élémentaires, ont un sens de la stratégie aigüe et sont capables de se tirer d'une mission S quasiment seuls...", ajouta-t-il, "Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils sont sous les ordres directs de l'Hokage et forment en grande partie sa garde personnelle... De plus, Kakashi en a été l'un des meilleurs, si ce n'est pas LE meilleur, avant de devenir leur instructeur... Il les forme...  
-Oui, je sais ce qu' "instructeur" signifie, merci.", ironisais-je, avant d'éclater de rire devant son visage furieux.  
Grâce à ma fausse question (ben oui, j'avais été sauvée par des Anbus, et je savais déjà par Tsunade qu'ils étaient les meilleurs du village...), je venais de jauger les capacités de mon futur prof...  
Enfin, un ptit peu.

Je tiens à remercier en ce moment mes professeurs de théâtre et de comédie, sans qui je ne serai rien... Le ton et le visage innocent, ça marche toujours.  
"Ca va, ca va, je m'excuse, je retire...", terminais-je en me remettant, levant la main pour marquer ma "reddition". "Tes Anbus ne sont pas des guignols... Et maître Kakashi est très fort, ça te va ?  
-Ca me va..." dit-il, laissant un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. "Alors, dis-moi... Tu te ficherai pas de moi depuis le début ?"  
Aha... Oups.

"Hem..."  
Mon sourire gêné se chargea de lui répondre.  
"T'es une maligne.", me félicita-t-il en clignant de l'œil. "Tu m'as énervé pour que je réponde à tes questions sans me retenir... La colère est mauvaise conseillère.  
-Surtout que tu t'énerves facilement.", notais-je.  
-C'est comme ça.", termina-t-il en haussant des épaules. "Lorsqu'on se fiche des combattants du village, on part au quart de tour."  
Tiens, j'allais le taquiner un peu... Alors, voyons, air innocent...  
"Dans ce type de situation, tu devrais dire "je", tu sais..."  
Et je m'échappais à toute vitesse avant qu'il ne réagisse.  
Son hurlement me rattrapa.  
"AÏSSA-CHAN !"  
Ah, c'était bon... Il avait mis le -chan à la fin, il m'en voulait pas trop...  
"A plus tard !", terminais-je en me retournant, mettant mes mains en cornet pour amplifier le message. "Je viens vous voir dès que j'ai terminé !"  
Je ne m'attardais pas pour regarder, mais il devait tirer une sale tronche...  
C'est dingue ce que j'étais gamine... Mais aussi...  
C'est dingue ce que j'adorais ça.

* * *

"Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne m'étonne pas…", murmurais-je en voyant mon instructeur arriver à dix heures.  
-Bonjour.", sourit-il. "Désolé, la forêt a changé depuis ma dernière visite, c'est traître…  
-Mais oui bien sûr…", grognais-je. "Et moi qui suis jamais venue, j'ai trouvé du premier coup.  
-Bon, trêve de bavardages, je t'explique le topo.", commença-t-il en déposant un réveil sur une souche. "Tu as deux heures.  
-Pour faire quoi ?", demandais-je.  
-M'affronter.", dit-il le plus naturellement du monde. "Et m'ôter cette clochette.", continua-t-il en me montra un grelot argenté.  
Aha, aha... Je... dois affronter mon prof ? La bonne blaaaague...  
"Si tu ne l'as pas avant midi…"  
Il déposa un plateau-repas près du réveil.  
"Je mange tout ça devant toi. Et toi, tu n'auras rien."  
Curieusement, cette nouvelle me laissa de marbre.

* * *

"C'est pour ça que vous aviez dit pas de petit déj' ?  
-Excellente réflexion, elle ira loin, cette fille...", termina Kakashi en sortant son livre.  
-Ah, puisque j'y pense…"  
Je lui jetais son petit livre orange.  
"Vous pouvez le garder, je n'en veux pas. Ce genre de bouquins, je déteste."  
Il hocha la tête en attrapant son livre, et reprit sa lecture.  
"Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?  
-Je lis, c'te question…", dit-il en tournant une page. "Ce n'est pas une poule mouillée comme toi qui va m'empêcher de lire mon bouquin…  
-HEIN ?"  
Pa... Pardon, j'avais mal entendu, là, il avait dit quoi ?  
"Je dis : ce n'est pas une poule mouillée comme toi qui va m'empêcher de lire mon bouquin…", reprit-il en s'éloignant. "J'avais glissé un petit papier à la page 14… Il y est toujours. Si tu es trouillarde au point de ne pas ouvrir un bouquin inconnu, je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir face à une situation nouvelle… Autant dire que tu es mal barrée. Bon, je t'attends, et je te signale que le temps passe…"

* * *

Ah, le chien ! Poule mouillée… Il allait voir si j'étais une poule mouillée !  
Furieuse, je me jetais sur lui, et commençais à l'affronter à main nue, mais il semblait parer tous mes assauts avec facilités. Beaucoup de facilités. Il rigolait même en lisant sa… cochonnerie.  
Je me reculais vivement, et me cachais : l'affrontement direct ne donnait visiblement rien.  
Et on comprend pourquoi : un Anbu contre un bébé, ce serait à peu près le comparatif que j'emploierai...

Je m'éloignais discrètement, le surveillant du coin de l'oeil et le regardant rosir devant sa lecture (ben dis donc... Et c'est ça l'élite du village ? Chapeau bas...) et tentais de me rappeler ce qu'Iwashi m'avait dit, maudissant ma réactivité : j'avais eu exactement la même réaction que lui tout à l'heure... Quelle stupidité...  
Bon, Marshmallow était visiblement quelqu'un d'excellent, et même plus. Avec mon faible niveau, j'avais très peu de chances de l'avoir.  
Deux solutions : tenter de réfléchir pour le berner, voie un peu hasardeuse étant donné que je n'étais pas un modèle de logique (ahem...), ou bien faire appel à mes... "dons" d'Etrangère.

Après réflexion, j'éloignais cette idée : si c'était pour finir au tapis en deux minutes, vraiment c'était pas utile. Valait mieux essayer de le piéger.  
"Alors, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui faire..."  
Je me souvenais avoir joué à Dongeons et Dragons un jour, et lu un manuel de maître du jeu... Il y avait plein d'idées de pièges dedans...  
Ouais, mais si c'était pour creuser une fosse, franchement...  
"Des lancers ?"  
Il esquiverait.  
"Un piège à double-niveau ?"  
M'est avis qu'il a croisé plus que des pièges à double niveaux dans sa carrière, et, de toutes manières, c'était trop long à installer.  
Je continuais ma réflexion... Avant de soupirer : rien ne pouvait marcher. Je me demandais comment j'allais bien pouvoir l'avoir, lorsque...  
"Et bien, tu laisses tomber ?"

* * *

La voix ne provenait pas du Marshmallow que je surveillais, mais de... derrière moi ! Je sursautais en me retournant, poussant un petit cri de surprise : Kakashi se tenait, droit et... euh bon, pas fier mais, normal... juste derrière moi, tournant les pages de son livre !  
"Et bien bravo…", grogna-t-il. "C'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire ? Si ça continue, je demande à Tsunade de t'enlever le bandeau… Ca vaut rien, tout ça…"  
Je tournais mon regard vers la silhouette de la clairière, que je savais désormais être un clone. Cette dernière disparut dans un nuage de fumée.  
"Je te rappelle que le temps passe.", termina-t-il en sautant à terre. "Il te reste moins d'une heure."  
Et il s'éloigna.

* * *

Les mots qu'il avait prononcés au début de l'exercice hantaient mon esprit, résonnant sans fin contre mon crâne…  
Poule mouillée, poule mouillée, poule mouillée…  
Rendre le bandeau…  
Esprit de contradiction, et rebelle attitude, je refusais cette éventualité, et m'apprêtais à repartir au combat. Mais tout ce que j'avais essayé s'était soldé par un bel échec.  
Poule mouillée.  
Je souris narquoisement en entendant un petit ruisseau courir dans les environs, et mon pouce trouva son chemin jusqu'à mes lèvres. Il voulait que je sois une poule mouillée ? J'allais en être une… Et, par la même occasion, changer son image de ces charmants volatiles…

* * *

Kakashi était assis au pied d'un arbre, jetant un coup d'œil distrait sur les phrases de son livre : cela faisait bien un quart d'heure qu'il avait quitté sa nouvelle élève, et il n'avait encore subi aucune attaque. Pourtant, la petite séance de psychologie qu'il lui avait imposée devait l'avoir motivée… Il avait bien entendu deux-trois froissements dans les feuilles, mais ce n'était que quelques animaux de forêt… Il était en train de se demander si elle n'avait pas laissé tomber lorsqu'une odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines.  
Il ferma son livre, et fronça le nez : on ne pouvait pas dire que ça sentait la rose.  
"C'est étrange, comme odeur…", commença-t-il en se levant, tournant la tête. "On dirait un truc mouillé… Et… oui, du poulet… Oui, c'est ça, ça sent le poulet humide…  
-Ouais, autrement dit, ça sent la poule mouillée…"

Soudain, Aïssa se trouva juste devant lui, pendue par les genoux à la branche la plus basse de l'arbre sous lequel il avait fait sa pause. Elle était trempée.  
"Ah, tu te décides à revenir…", commença-t-il en rouvrant son livre.  
-Je serais vous, je le rangerais.", commença-t-elle en se balançant nonchalamment.  
-Pourquoi faire ? Vu ton niveau, je peux bien continuer à lire…  
-Oui, mais c'est votre livre préféré… On prend toujours soin de ses livres préférés… Pas vrai, les filles ?"  
Interloqué, Kakashi la regarda.  
"Les filles ?"  
D'un regard, elle lui désigna les branches supérieures : elles étaient couvertes de poules… Toutes plus trempées les unes que les autres.  
"Vous m'avez traitée de poule mouillée, Kakashi-senseï. Mais vous n'avez pas idée de ce qu'un gallinacé trempé est capable de faire… Je ne vais pas vous faire ravaler vos paroles, car je tiens toujours compte de l'avis et du jugement d'un supérieur… Mais vous allez voir que je suis à la hauteur de la remarque que vous m'avez faite… En en relevant le niveau."

* * *

Elle se laissa tomber, et se rétablit juste devant le Jônin un peu surpris.  
"Attends, temps mort ! ", l'interrompit-il. "J'peux savoir pourquoi il y a un canard, là ?", demanda-t-il en désignant la "créature", qui, d'un "coin !" furieux, lui pinça le doigt.  
"UNE CANE !", cria-t-elle, frustrée. "JE SUIS UNE CANE !  
-Aïeuh !", s'écria-t-il, surpris, secouant rapidement son doigt "blessé" pour rafraîchir la morsure. "Oui, d'accord, d'accord, une cane, au temps pour moi... Mais ça change rien au problème...", continua-t-il en se tournant vers son élève.  
"Fausse manip'.", expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules, joignant les mains. "Les filles… A L'ASSAUT !"  
Aussitôt, d'une rapidité stupéfiante, dans un concert de caquètements (et de cancannements) furieux, les poules (et la cane) furent sur lui, bec, palmes et griffes brandis.  
Entre les ailes battantes, il vit son élève disparaître pour laisser place à…  
"Une poule ?!", s'exclama-t-il.

* * *

Il était complètement décontenancé par les évènements : qui avait encore jamais subi les attaques d'une bande de poules dont les plumes vous collaient à la peau parce qu'elles dégoulinaient d'eau ?  
Il tira de son étui un kunaï, et entreprit de tenter de repousser les assaillantes qui déchiraient sa veste. Aussitôt, il eût trois poulets sur le bras, qui piquaient sa main avec violence :  
"Aïe aïe !", retint-il en lâchant son arme, protégeant son visage des becs pointus. Il parvint à joindre ses paumes, et jeta un Genjutsu.  
Aussitôt, un cri monta :  
"La clochette… C'est une illusion !  
-Face à autant d'assaillantes, vous me permettrez, j'espère…", ironisa-t-il en balançant d'un coup vigoureux une dizaine de volatiles loin de lui. Mais à peine se furent-elles rétablies qu'elles revinrent sur lui.  
_"Kuchiyose, hein ?"_, pensa-t-il. _"Alors on répond pareillement."_  
Il parvint à se mordre le pouce, et tomba au sol afin de pouvoir le poser.  
"INVOCATION !"

"Yo, Kakashi.", commença le petit chiot à la gueule boudeuse en apparaissant dans un nuage de fumée, faisant tousser les poules adjacentes. "Ah, mais ca pue !", s'exclama-t-il en posant sa patte sur son museau.  
-Pakkun, j'ai besoin de ton flair.", commença Kakashi. "Il y a un shinobi parmi toutes ces poules… Retrouve le moi.  
-C'est une affaire de deux minutes.", bougonna le chiot.

Il huma longuement l'air, mais son silence finit par énerver son invocateur, qui se débattait toujours contre ses assaillantes.  
"Alors, tu trouves ou pas ?", cria-t-il en chassant vigoureusement un poulet de son visage.  
-Non mais, tu n'as qu'à te mettre à ma place !" aboya la bête. "Essaie de sentir quelque chose dans cette sale odeur de poulet trempé !  
-Alors me dit pas que c'est une affaire de deux minutes !", s'exclama Kakashi en le renvoyant.

* * *

Il sentit un volatile prendre place sur sa tête, et pousser ses cheveux comme pour faire son nid.  
"Non mais vous gênez surtout pas !", héla-t-il. "Pondez nous un œuf, tant que vous y êtes !  
-Oh, je vous remercie de votre gentillesse.", soupira la poule. "Celui-ci, je le garde depuis deux heures, je n'arrive pas à trouver un nid correct…"  
Kakashi comprit soudain ce que cela voulait dire, alors que, bizarrement, l'une des poules accrochées à son bras pouffait de rire, dissimulée par les autres volatiles.  
"Non !", commença-t-il en tentant de chasser la bête. "Non, non, non non non non…"  
Il sentit une sorte de… boule atterrir sur sa mèche, puis rouler doucement.  
"OH MON DIEU !", s'écria la poule. "NON !"

Dans un demi-réflexe forgé par l'habitude, Kakashi tendit la main et récupéra l'œuf au creux de la paume.  
"Oh, merci !", soupira la poule. "Merci beaucoup…  
-Y a pas de quoi…", grogna le Jônin, le regard à la fois vide et écœuré, alors que les poulets redoublaient d'ardeur.  
_"Pakkun n'a pas pu m'aider…", _songea-t-il en reprenant le… combat ?_"J'ai plus rien pour déterminer… Non… Je peux QUAND MÊME PAS utiliser le Sharingan contre des POULETS ? LA HONTE !"_  
Il n'avait cependant pas le choix. Dans un soupir, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun témoin, il releva le bandeau qui cachait son œil gauche.

* * *

_"Aha !"_, souris-je intérieurement en attrapant un grelot dans mon bec, mais ce dernier se trouva lui aussi être une illusion.  
Au moins mon professeur était en mauvaise posture.  
_"C'est pour tout le boulot que vous m'avez fait faire pendant votre absence !"_, m'exclamais-je dans mon fort intérieur en me dirigeant vers une autre clochette.  
Les autres poules me dissimulaient à son regard pendant que je cherchais le grelot.  
Trois autre m'assistaient dans cette tâche, mais il semblait posséder des centaines de clochettes ! Pour l'instant, je n'avais affaire qu'à des illusions.  
Soudain, il porta sa main à son bandeau, et le releva. Je découvris alors une étrange pupille rouge.  
_"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce tru… WAAAAAAH !"_

* * *

Il avait balayé les poules du regard, et attrapée par l'aile, m'éloignant de lui.  
"Bon, ça suffit ta petite comédie, Aïssa !", cria-t-il alors que les poules s'acharnaient sur lui. "Renvoie tes invocations !"  
Non mais ça va pas ? Il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !  
Je parvins à me rétablir, et le pinçais vigoureusement. Mais il semblait avoir anticipé la chose et avait retiré son doigt au moment où j'allais l'attraper.  
"Joue pas à ça !", s'écria-t-il en pliant le bras et chassant, exaspéré, les poules qui le prenaient toujours d'assaut.  
-Je l'ai !"  
Marshmallow porta sa seconde main à sa hanche, tâtonnant… Mais une poule s'échappa du lot, un grelot dans le bec.  
Mais...  
MEEEERDE, C'ETAIT LA CANE !

* * *

Autant les poules étaient conciliantes, autant elle, j'avais eu du mal à la convaincre... Fallait que je prie pour qu'elle me le file, ce grelot...  
"Reviens ici, toi !", s'exclama-t-il en partant à sa poursuite, alors que les poules abandonnaient la partie et s'égaillaient dans la clairière.  
_"Vous aimez les illusions, Kakashi-senseï ? Ben vous allez être servi, je vais vous faire voir des centaines de canards !"_, songeais-je en voyant que celle qui portait le grelot était bien trop repérable.  
Normal, pour une cane au milieu de poulettes...

Je levais mon aile… Et m'emmêlais les plumes dans la seconde : impossible de faire un quelconque signe dans ses conditions !  
_"Rha, zut !"_  
Je repris mon apparence originelle, et attrapais un kunaï dans ma pochette, mais, avant que je puisse m'en servir, il m'avait bloquée.  
"Annule tout de suite ton Kuchiyose.", commença-t-il.  
-Pas question.", rétorquais-je. "Quand un truc marche bien, vous pensez que je vais m'en priver ?  
-Faut pas abuser des bonnes choses…", répondit-il.  
-Vous avez raison…", souris-je. "Ah, tiens, l'œuf a laissé des traces sur votre mèche…  
-Hein ?"  
Le coup classique. Genre :_« Oh, regarde, un extraterrestre ! »_.  
Et le pire…  
C'est que ça marcha.

* * *

Il me lâcha la main pour passer deux doigts dans ses mèches, vérifiant mes dires. Mais je m'étais déjà éloignée, avais joint les mains…  
_"ANNULATION !"_  
Il fallait désormais jouer de rapidité. La clochette, la clochette, la clochette, la cochette, la chochette, la chaussette… Hem, pardon, la clochette…  
LA ! A DIX METRES !  
Je me jetais dessus. Marshmallow me bouscula soudain, commençant lui aussi à courir vers notre objectif commun. Je chutais, mais lui attrapais la cheville, ce qui eût pour effet de le faire élégamment me rejoindre sur le sol.  
Je me relevais aussitôt, et repris ma course, épaule contre épaule, lui me poussant, moi répondant… Ca ressemblait plus à un combat de chiffonnier qu'à une épreuve de passage… Enfin, au moment où nous nous jetions, dans un superbe élan commun, vers le petit grelot…  
"DRIIIING !"  
Oh non.  
Je jurais alors que, plus grand que moi, Kakashi refermait ses doigts sur le fil et tirait la clochette à lui.  
"Perdu…", sourit-il ironiquement.  
Le prochain qui m'appelle "petite", je le mords.

* * *

Deux minutes plus tard, nous étions assis devant une pierre, lui tenant la boîte-repas, moi… Un peu penaude, je devais l'avouer, au sol.  
J'avais complètement raté. A tous les coups, il allait falloir que j'abandonne ce métier. Trouver autre chose… Et moi qui commençais à bien m'entendre avec Hinata, Kiba et Shino… Je pourrais plus les voir, eux, tout le temps en mission, moi à poireauter dans mon appart'… Poireauter… Plus que tout, attendre encore et encore, un hypothétique retour… Au moins, en étant ninja, je ne m'ennuyais pas, j'occupais mes journées… Mais s'il fallait que je laisse tomber… Je ne savais pas quoi faire…  
Marshmallow semblait attendre, faisant parfois tourner la boîte-repas au bout de l'index, me regardant avec son bandeau désormais de nouveau abaissé. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer ce qu'il pensait.

Je décidais de briser le silence.  
"En toute logique, vous devriez être en train de me faire un sermon comme quoi j'ai pas le niveau…  
-En toute logique,", dit-il, "tu aurais dû attendre le début de ce sermon."  
Je me renfrognais : quoi, alors qu'il arrête de me regarder comme ça !  
Soudain, il refit tourbillonner la boîte…  
Qui atterrit sur mes genoux.

* * *

"T'as bien bossé…", commença-t-il. "Je crois que tu as bien mérité de déjeuner…"  
Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, et je crus discerner un sourire malin dans son regard.  
"Et de garder ton bandeau. Y a peu de Genins qui ont ton niveau, bravo."  
J'étais aux anges… Aux anges !  
YAHOU, J'AVAIS REUSSI !  
Et j'avais même droit à des compliments !  
"Moi qui pensais avoir affaire à un Genin niveau sortie de l'Académie… Par contre, il va falloir que tu m'expliques précisément où tu en es… Ces poules… C'était bien un Kuchiyose ?"  
J'acquiesçais.  
"Oui… Je suis Etrangère, alors j'ai un pacte avec tous les peuples terrestres et aériens…"  
Il en resta baba.  
"Ah d'accord…  
-Tsunade-sama m'a déjà un peu entraîné sur la chose, et je continue toute seule.", lui dis-je. "Mais j'ai encore un peu de mal à invoquer une race précise, il n'y a qu'en plein combat que ça vient d'un seul coup…  
-Ce qui est, pour le moment, l'essentiel…", dit-il en se grattant le crâne. "Dis, tu peux m'expliquer en mangeant, ça me gêne pas…"  
Je dissimulais un sourire, avant de lui tendre la boîte.  
"Désolée, mais aujourd'hui… Je ne mange pas."

"Attends, attends…", commença-t-il en secouant la tête, peu convaincu. "C'est quoi cette affaire ? Un pari ? Tu n'as déjà rien mangé ce matin, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'avaler ce bentô avant que tu tombes en syncope !"  
Je pouffais dans ma paume, avant de me lancer dans les explications.  
"C'est pas un pari… C'est... religieux…"  
Il en resta tout étonné.  
"Pendant tout un mois, manger, boire, fumer… Nous est interdit du lever au coucher du soleil..", expliquais-je.  
-D'accord…", grogna-t-il en se grattant le crâne. "Et du coucher au lever…  
-On mange comme quatre…", souris-je doucement. "On fume comme des pompiers, on boit comme des phoques…  
-Elégantes comparaisons…", sourit-il. "Et ça dure tout un mois ?  
-Lunaire.", développais-je. "D'une nouvelle lune à une autre.  
-Donc depuis le début, tu savais que tu n'allais pas déjeuner, bravo…  
-Je m'y attendais un peu, oui… Aujourd'hui, c'est exceptionnel, j'avais juste envie de vous jouer un tour…  
-Bon…", soupira Marshmallow. "Va, alors… Mais qu'on ne m'appelle pas pour me dire qu'une certaine Aïssa je sais plus quoi est tombée dans les pommes devant la team Kurenaï après !  
-Yep, à vos ordres, chef !", dis-je en effectuant un ironique salut militaire.

* * *

"Ah, au fait…  
-Hm ?  
-Votre… œil, que vous cachez toujours…", commençais-je… "C'est quoi ?  
-Ah, ça…", soupira-t-il. "C'est un attribut génétique… Le Sharingan. C'est une pupille propre à un clan de Konoha, les Uchiwa…"  
J'écoutais attentivement, enregistrant.  
"Il permet à son porteur d'identifier et donc, contrer toutes les techniques de Genjutsu, Ninjutsu et Taïjutsu…  
-Ah, c'est pour ça que vous m'avez tout de suite trouvée !", compris-je.  
-Exact.", dit-il. "Ah, et puisqu'on en est là…"  
Il se tourna vers moi.  
"Pas un mot de ce qui s'est passé ici.  
-Mais… Kiba, Hinata et Shino vont poser des questions…", commençais-je.  
-Et bien tu peux raconter… Mais pas l'utilisation du Sharingan contre les poules.  
-Pourquoi ?", demandais-je.  
-Ca ne te regarde pas. File.", grogna-t-il en sortant son livre. "Et emporte le bentô, tu le mangeras ce soir.  
-Merci, senseï !"  
Je sortis du terrain, le laissant savourer son petit livre pervers.

* * *

Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, son élève était partie. Lui, se contentait de dévorer son bouquin.  
Soudain, un craquellement se fit entendre…  
Haussant un sourcil, il détourna son regard de son petit livre… Pour tomber sur l'œuf qui avait vu le jour sur ses cheveux.  
Il s'agenouilla devant la chose, s'apprêtant à le retourner, lorsque la coquille se fissura nettement.  
Le doigt qu'il avait approché se retira aussitôt, et le Jônin se prit à rire de lui : Kakashi-Sharingan aurait peur d'un œuf ? La blague de l'année…  
Il s'apprêta à repartir lorsqu'une petite tête sortit. Intrigué, il attendit… Jusqu'à ce qu'un poussin sèche ses petites plumes duveteuses devant lui. Les yeux papillonnant devant la brusque lumière, l'oisillon semblait chercher quelque chose…  
Kakashi haussa les épaules, avant de replonger dans son livre, lorsqu'un petit cri lui arracha des sueurs froides :  
"Maman ?"  
Il se retourna brusquement, regardant le petit oiseau comme s'il était le Diable.  
"Maman !", s'exclama la petite bête, battant joyeusement des ailes.  
-Ah non !", s'écria-t-il alors que la boule jaune se jetait contre sa cheville et la serrait tendrement contre lui…

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapiter vous a plu (personnellement, j'ai a-do-ré l'écrire, et j'aime le relire de temps à autres, c'est un de mes préférés. Je vous avait parlé d'illustrations qui iraient avec les chapitres, voici donc la première : _

_ comme n'autorise pas les images, vous pouvez copier-coller cette adresse dans votre barre..._

_Reviews ? _


End file.
